A whole new world
by Zahra Ayoub
Summary: this a story about Darren Criss come to your country Egypt for a lifetime adventure and maybe a new love affair
1. This is me

Finally it's summer one of the craziest season in the job. A lot of tourists come to enjoy Egypt's beaches and history. But for me it's a quite season as I'm a tour guide who work only in Cairo but I always make an exception for the Chinese tourists after all Chinese is the main language I learn it in university, so Chinese tourists are my favorite group to work with but summer here is way too hot and they usually don't come at this time, so I planned to spend couple of weeks with my friend Sara in their summer house in Alexandria. I had prepared everything the only thing that was missing is the boss approval on this vacation. But, Unfortunately I didn't get it as there's an important tourist will come and they want all of tour guides to be ready.

It was really disappointing especially when I told my friend that I can't travel with her she said it's okay she won't go too but in her voice I knew that it wasn't okay so I had to make up to her so I offered that we going to watch glee season finally together tomorrow at my house. once I told her that, she screamed telling me that I'm her best friend ever so we agreed on what time she will come home and I laughed when she told me to prepare a lot of tissues as it would be an emotional episode as I remembered what happened last season and how sad she was for a couple weeks because what happened to Finchel. Yeah she is a gleek maybe I'm too but not that much I love watching the show and listen to the songs but I don't ship any kind of couples and I don't go after the spoilers and rumors.

Next day early morning it was Friday the beginning of the weekend. It was always a wondering point to any foreign tourist and it had simple explanation that Friday to Muslims is like Sunday for Christians it's a special day I thought about all of that when I was making my instant coffee and on my way to the laptop to find glee new episode.

Just in time Sara was here with her pink sunglasses and Darren Criss shirt that I gifted it to her in her birthday it was expensive and for me not worth all this money but it meant a lot for her so it was the perfect birthday gift.

**"Why you didn't wait for me to make our coffee together?"** She asked me with her serious face looking to my cup. I can't help it but to smile she liked to do everything with me even if it was a cup of coffee.

We entered the kitchen and I put the popcorn envelop in the microwave while Sara was doing her coffee in the glee cup she give to me for my birthday that I rarely use it. And she begins to tell me the latest news form the glee cast who tweeted a picture from the last episode, who thanked the fans and Ryan. as usual I pretend that I'm listening with care until she told me something that caught my attention she told me that Darren Criss will come to Egypt to spend his vacation here she said that with her excited voice that she was nearly screaming

"**Can you find out when he will come and who his tourist agency here is"** She asked me.

Suddenly I remembered what my boss told me about the important tourist that will come this week. Could be Darren Criss this tourist?

We start watching the episode but I couldn't focus I was thinking what if our company is Darren's tourist agency, our company is well-known and we always have ministries and international political figures but we never had celebrities before and of course celebrities will make the company more famous but why I'm over thinking maybe he has another company (which will be bad as our company is the best) even if it was ours maybe they will pick up another tour guide, I'm not the best in company there're people better than me.

this idea made me less thinking and I begin to focus on the episode to find out that it's over and the table that in front of us full of used tissues and sound of Sara sopping next to me.

**"Wow it was an amazing episode"** I said closing the laptop and putting it in its place

**"What song was your favorite?"** Sara asked while she was weeping her tears and I just froze I wasn't paying attention to the episode at all and I don't know any song.

**"They all were great I can't pick up a favorite. Maybe after my second listening I can tell you"** I said trying to be honest because I didn't want Sara to know what I was thinking about she will never stop asking and fangirling about that expectation I made.

**"Yeah you're right it was all great I'm really going to miss the show. Would you think that Ryan will make another session? And in the new session a klaine wedding it'll be great, Right?"** She said with her eyes lit up. Yeah klaine was her favorite couple as this sound strange for me; I'm not a homophobic or something I just can't accept this idea but I'm not against it. I actually enjoy Kurt's voice it's so amazing and Chris colfer is really good actor but I can't stand Darren Criss yeah he has a good voice and I might like some of his songs but there is something that make me don't like him but I couldn't tell what is it.

Sara and I spend the whole afternoon together talking and dancing and singing we enjoyed our time that we almost forgot that my mom and dad are still sleeping and our voices was really loud that made my mom wake up.

**"Wow girls keep it down. We still in the house"** mom said with her sleepy voice and smile.

**"Sorry mom it won't happen again. Do you want me to make breakfast?"** I asked while I was press the stop button on my laptop.

**"No, it is okay I'll do it. Have fun with your friend but quietly we don't want to your dad to wake up"** she said with smile and I nodded my head then my mom left me to go to kitchen and grabbed my friend hand

**"Let's go to my room we don't want to make troubles"** she came with me without saying a word.

Sara became part of my family especially when all my brothers got married and our house became empty and really quite and that was something I wasn't used to it, we're a big family 4 brothers and sister they all bigger than me and they all married so I was feeling lonely but Sara helped me to get over that and my parents always welcomed having her in our house. I spent all the day with her and we went to the mall for shopping spree.

My Saturday was as usual having all the family together as we do every week to catch up the latest news. It was a wonderful weekend but sadly I've to get back to work on Sunday, but at least I'll get to know who's our important tourist that prevent my from going to Alexandria.

On Sunday morning I went to work a little late I was stuck in a traffic jam and I arrived late that I missed the meeting which in it the boss will pick up one to be the tour guide for the mysterious tourist. I was still angry from the traffic jam but I could feel that everyone in the company was looking at me with a big smile on their faces I looked to myself to what was funny or different that make them stare and smile but I didn't found anything so I went to my office to see if I've a group today or what. There I found Jasmine another tour guide that share the office with me and others.

**"Hi, here are you lucky girl. Why you this late today? It's an important day you know"** she said with a smile.

**"The traffic jam it'll drive me insane soon, as the people of company today will, why do they look at me with a very weird look and smile and you call me 'lucky girl' what I missed today? Because I'm confused"** I said it really quickly pouring all I was thinking about.

**"Sorry, traffic jam effect"** I said looking to jasmine and smiling.

**"Never mind But if you had arrived early and attend the meeting you wouldn't be this confused" **jasmine said with a smile that don't comfort me anymore.

**"What had happened in the meeting?"** I asked.

**"I think you've to go to the boss to find out what you missed"** she said with that annoying smile.

**"Okay, I'll go"** I said it and I went to the boss office with my mind full of questions.

"**What if he wants to fire me for being late? **

**But why the people will smile for that? **

**Maybe they hate me and they are happy that I'm leaving, **

**But jasmine is kind of my friend she wouldn't be happy because I'm leaving, would she?" **

A million of questions were in my head but there was only one way to know the answer. The boss

I entered his office a little nervous and don't know what to expect.

**"Sir, I have been told that you want me"** I said nervously and uncomfortable that I forget to greet him.

**"Good morning first"** he said and it make me more nervous.

**"Sorry for that"** I said as my heart almost stop from how hard it beat.

**"Well, you come late and missed the meeting"** he said really serious but when I tried to explain he continued talking.

**"No need for explanation"** I told myself this don't sound good he will definitely going to fire me.

**"As you know today we had to pick up the tour guide for our important Clint and as you know a lot of our tour guides are out the city it is summer you know" **

**"Yeah of course"** I said still nervous and more confused if he going to fire me why he telling me all of that.

**"Well we searched in the latest reports"** here it comes the moment, they must have found that my reports wasn't good although I was always being praised from tourist but god only know what they might wrote in those reports.

**"And we choose you to be this tour guide, you have been working really hard recently and we trust you that you'll be a good representative for our country"** he said with a big smile on his face while I was totally shocked, I couldn't believe what I heard

So all I got to say was **"what?"** I asked in disbelieve that I forgot that I was unprofessional, but it make the boss giggle from my face expression.

**"I'm sure that you heard all I said according to your face expression. So let's be honest if you feel that you can't handle this you can tell, but I'm also sure that you can"** he said with a serious voice but with a smile that made me a little comfort but still nervous.

**"Trust me I'll never disappoint you, but I want to know who this important tourist is?"** I asked trying to be more self-confident.

**"That's the spirit I had been looking for, our VIP tourist is a celebrity so it's very important to us not just our company but our country too it will increase the amount of tourist as you know"** he said and I totally knew who this VIP will be.

**"This celebrity is Darren Criss, right?"** I said as question but for me it was statements which made my boss look at me surprised.

**"How did you know? It was nearly a secret, we haven't told anyone until today early morning"** he asked surprised.

**"Well I have my own way to find out things"** I know that he want to ask if someone told me but I interrupt him.

**"No, no one told me I knew that Darren Criss is coming to Egypt from the internet so it wasn't hard to figure it out"** I said more confident and less nervous.

**"That's good to hear that you already knew him, it will make your job a lot easier but don't forget that he is a tourist and his condition is not to be treated as a celebrity"**

**"Don't worry sir, that's not going to happen"** I said it and in mind I actually don't want to be next to him how could I fangirling about him I'm not even interested. Oh right what will be Sara reaction when she find out? She totally is going to be insane. I've to think of a way to tell her about it or maybe I shouldn't tell her now.

I went way too far in thinking that I almost forgot that I'm still in the boss office I quickly back to reality to find out the boss is looking to me with papers in his hand I knew it that these papers are the trip schedule, I take it and nodded with my head but before I go I remembered something really important.

**"Does he know my conditions? You know I don't like to talk about unless it was a group"** I asked that I know that a lot of tourist find it weird but I've condition and my company respect that.

**"Of course, and it made him curious to know you and he approved"** he said it as it was something obvious.

**"You can go now but don't forget to go to airport to welcome him and give him a lift to the hotel. All the information and also his conditions are in these papers. Read them well, we trusted you"** he said it very formal except the trust part.

**"Thank you sir"** I said it and I left the office thinking about what I'm going to do and in what the boss said. **"And it made him curious to know you"** this sentence was confusing. Why it made him curious? Is that a good or bad thing? My head was full of things and I really need my instant coffee.

I walked to my office and thank god it was empty I really want to think in quiet and I don't want to more questions from anyone. I made my own cup and I set on my chair to think I take a sip from the cup and when I put it on desk, I realized I didn't look to the paper that boss give it to me. Maybe it'll help me to clear my mind and answer some of my questions.

**Conditions:-**

**- Not to be treated as celebrity I'm just a human like you. **

**- I want to know the real country not just the monuments. **

**- Less cars more public transport or walking. **

**- provide me with apple juice. **

**- I want to learn some Arabic words. **

**- I want a tour guide that is totally awesome. **

**"It's not too much conditions as I thought comparing to mine, it also have some weird ones. I mean 'apple juice' who like it? And public transport or walking, he must be a crazy, but he seemed interested in Egypt and that's a good point**" I said this all of this to myself then I looked to airplane arrival time.

OMG it's almost 12 and the plane will arrive at 2 I've better to go now the road to the airport will be crazy it's the rush hour.

I left the company and get to my car try to be at the airport in time but I guess it won't happen.


	2. Play my music

**Darren:-**

**"I just end up glee shooting it was a really tiring season but I really enjoyed it. It is crazy how things going recently. From YouTube to Glee to Broadway then to Hollywood. Man, this awesome. I still think that I don't deserve all of this. I'm just a fan. Oh yeah fans my friends that I never met them, they're the cause of all of this as said before they made me live my teenage dream and I can't thank them enough for all the support and love they wrote a great fan fiction about me they really good. But now I've to take some rest to clear my mind. I need a new place, a place that I feel free no press or paparazzi or even screaming fans. A place where there is no one knows who I am. But where could it be?"** I was thinking while reading some tweets from fans after the season finally, they all want to know if there's a new season and if Blaine will be in it or not

**"Okay, I don't know either it is all back to Ryan" **then I saw a tweet:

"**Congratulations on this season from Egypt. We are so proud of you". **

**"Egypt, it might be a good choice I don't think that we have so many fans their but I've to make sure"** I searched the web and I nearly didn't found anything about glee.

**"I think I have found where my next vacation will be"** I called a travel agency to book a plane, a room and of course a tour guide. They recommended an Egyptian company that's well known for its good service. I approved and they told me that they will send me all the details after they connect to the Egyptians.

After couple of days they sent me the travel date, tour schedule and the tour guide conditions it was so weird and it made curious what kind of tour guide that have conditions and I've to obey them. I didn't care about the rest of things they sent me. I began to read the conditions.

**Mr. Darren Criss,**

**We glad that you chose our country and our company and it will be our pleasure to introduce our lovely country to you in an experience of lifetime and to make sure that you will enjoy every minute of your trip we have chosen one of the best tour guides to provide you with all you want to know about Egypt's history and culture. But there are some conditions that this tour guide put it to provide you with a better service.**

**Tour guide's conditions:-**

**- No smoke. **

**- No alcohol drinks as long as I'm around. **

**- No hugging or kissing under any kind of conditions. **

**- There are no late tours or any kind of late activities. **

**- No filtration allowed to be said for me. **

**- If you're an islamophopic, I'm sorry to tell you that you need somebody else. **

**- You should be aware that we're a different society with its beliefs and culture. **

**- Dealing with me has to be with respect. **

**- You have to respect the schedule and to be ready on time. **

**- Not allowed to talk in personal things. **

**"Oh Man, that a lot of conditions I feel that I'm going to jail not a trip"** But it looks that this tour guide is a girl and Muslim too with a lot of worry from religion racism. It's really odd but if I give it a second thought there is nothing wrong with these conditions. I don't smoke, I can deal with alcohol, I'll avoid hug or kiss her when I'll meet her, I think I might ask the company about late activities, I won't flirt with her, I'm not islamophobic, I respect people beliefs, I'll try to be on time and I'm sure that I won't deal with her rudely, then I looked to the end of the paper.

"**We will completely understand if you reject these conditions and we will provide you with another tour guide that suits you the best. **

**Sincerely, Horus Company for travel"**

I sent to the travel agency my approval and my curious to meet her And I sent some of my conditions too as I don't want to be treated as a celebrity and I won't to explore the country with a different point of view and some funny conditions.

Today is the day I already packed my luggage and made sure that I didn't forget anything as I know me very well always forgetting something at home when traveling. I had to take a taxi to the airport and smile to some of paparazzi at the airport they were asking me about my new movie that released yesterday and how I'll miss all the interviews but I promise to make an online interview from the place that I'll be in it, and of course I didn't assured the rumor that I'm going to Egypt. How people know about this? I get on the plane for a long trip to Egypt.

After 18 hours on the plane, we finally arrived.

**"Dear passengers, welcome to Egypt. We now at Cairo international airport it's 14:00 we hope that you enjoyed the flight. Thanks for using America airline" **the air hostess said.

What? 14:00 it's afternoon here and it is dawn in LA. I should have had checked the time difference but I guess I'll used to it. I got off from the plane as the sun hit me and it burns.

**Me:-**

**"Oh this traffic jam, finally the road start to move I think I'll be on time"** I said to myself as I become closer to the airport it's really a miracle to take only 2 hours to be there.

**"Here I am. Right on time"** I parked my car and went inside to wait for Mr. Darren Criss.

**Darren:-**

My passport stumped and pick up my luggage. All people were friendly although they seemed not knowing who I am and it felt really good.

**"Here I am at the waiting hall, waiting for the mysterious tour guide"** then I saw a young lady wearing a headscarf and a plaid blouse with long sleeves and a straight dark jeans and sneakers. I couldn't really describe her face she was wearing a sunglasses and her face was tanned for sure.

This girl was waving but I couldn't tell if she meant me or someone else and I think it was obvious that I'm confused as she picked up something from her bag and it was a pink sunglasses.

**Me:-**

I was standing in the waiting hall when I saw him with his curly hair and a green v neck shirt and a Paige baggy short with a Paige sneakers and his pink sunglasses. I waved to him but he seemed confused.

**"Of course he won't know who I am. What I'm doing?"** I remembered that Sara's pink sunglasses was in my bag since Friday when we went to shopping so I opened my bag and I grabbed it and I looked at him smiling and he smiled back while he was coming toward me.

**"Mr. Darren Criss, welcome to Egypt"** I said smiling and presenting a flower.

**"Oh thank you, I'm happy to be here"** he said taking the flower and smiling.

**"First, let me introduce myself I'm (me) your tour guide for this trip. I hope you read my conditions before."** I said being a little serious but I felt that it was too much.

**"Oh of course and I respect all of them but I've a question"** he said it and I felt that he's a little afraid from me.

**"You're an islamphopic, aren't you?"** I said with a really weird shocked face and of course I was kidding.

He shocked his head in denial and when he opened his mouth to explain I cut him off.

**"You didn't expect a head covered girl, did you? Don't worry I don't have a boom in the car, this car worth more than my life I still pay for it"** I said pointing to my parked car I couldn't stop myself from laughing to his face expression.

**"Are you kidding me? My heart skipped a beat"** he said smiling and it made me confused.

**"You thought that I could have boom here. I might have only this gun"** I said when we were next to the car and I found a water gun belong to one of my brother's sons and I pointed it in his face and I click it.

**"Ok I didn't expect to be shot with a water gun in my first day here"** he said laughing and looking to his kind of a wet shirt.

**"To make my position clear, I didn't know how much water was in it"** I said enter my car and turned it on.

**Darren:-**

Now I'm in my tour guide car with my kind of a wet shirt on my way to hotel, my tour guide seemed to be a nice girl. She scared me at first when she thought I was Islamphobic as it was something I couldn't think about. Everyone has the right to have his own beliefs.

There was an awkward silent that made me feel uncomfortable.

**"So you know me well"** I said pointing to the pink sunglasses and smiling. She must be a fan to have that but she didn't act like one.

**"Oh that, no It doesn't belong to me. But you're right I know you"** she said focusing on the road and she continue talking.

**"My friend is a big fan of you and glee"**

**"What about you?"**

**"I like glee too. Do you want me to switch the air conditioning for you?"** She asked a little nervous.

**Me:-**

**"Yes, please"** he said looking down and it was my entire fault when I said that I like glee only he was asking about if I was a fan of him or not and I totally blow it.

And we back to silence.

**"Do you want to listen to some music?"** He nodded

**"I hope you like my taste of music"** I said smiling and press play.

The first song was **"one more night" **I felt a little awkward as this song remind me of klaine because first time I heard it was from that amazing fan trailer that changed their story.

**"It's really a good song"** he said suddenly while I was in deep thoughts and it was obvious.

**"Sorry, did I scare you?" **he said kindly

**"No not at all. Yeah it's good one"** I said still effected by the shock.

That's when the second song played **"aftershock"**.

What's happened to the songs? Why they all awkward?

**"You know Demi Lovato?"** He said smiling.

**"Who doesn't? I'm a fan of her she's a great role model she got through a lot of things but it didn't stop her it made her stronger. And her voice is totally awesome." **I said excited and fangirling he just looked at me with a smile.

And then the third song started **"I can't be tamed"** ok this playlist making me more awkward.

**"I think you're a Disney fan. I mean Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus."** He said and for me it was better to listen to the song.

**"Yeah sure Hannah Montana was the best thing that happened to me; she helped me a lot as teenager. And Miley's songs never get old"** I said it while the forth song start to play **"kiss you"** ok this playlist got to stop. I don't want to make a wrong impression.

**"Ok I think this isn't a proper playlist. I think I've another one"** I said while I was searching for my USB of course there was a traffic jam so I didn't have to pay attention to the road.

"**I found it"** I said grabbing my USB and connect it in my car.

"**Actually I didn't have a problem with that playlist. But it's your choice"** he said smiling. What? Why he is acting like this? I believe that he notice my awkwardness. He mocked me. How dare he?

**"I think you might like this one too"** I said pressing play button it was **"glee/starkid"** USB. The first one was **"Sami"** I really like this song.

**Darren:- **

She is a glee fan, but unlike her friend she is not my fan. That was fine with me but she seemed nervous what if she doesn't like me it'll be awkward I guess.

She turned on the playlist the first song was a surprising song. She doesn't seem to be listening to that kind of songs. But why she is blushing right now? She must felt awkward.

"**It's a really good song"** I said try to less the awkwardness but she seemed deeply in thought she jumped when she heard my voice. I scared her but she hided it.

The second song was really a surprise it was a Demi Lovato song. Demi is a great artist but I never thought that they know her here.

When I asked her about this, she seemed really excited and totally a fan girl then Miley song she is definitely a Disney fan. That's really cool. But the way she blushed is really cute especially when **"kiss you"** start to play. She mumbling and she disconnected the USB as fast as she can and started to search for another one. She was blushing and feeling awkward I couldn't prevent myself from teasing her.

"**Actually I didn't have a problem with that playlist. But it's your choice"** I said teasing her and smiling. She looked at me with surprise when she started the new playlist. And wows it was my song **"Sami"**

**"I guess it's time for me to blush"** I smiled while she began to blush.

**"Sorry, if that made you uncomfortable. I thought you might like to hear some of glee and starkid songs. I'm really sorry"** she said mumbling and nervous she even stopped the car.

**"No, no it's okay I was just kidding with you. I don't mind listen to anything"** I said trying to reassure her.

**"Really"** she sighed. **"For your information, "Sami" is one of my favorite songs"** she said smiling but still nervous

Then we back to silence only the sound of songs that bring to me so many memories.

**Me:- **

He was sleeping in my car he must felt really tired from the flight. The good thing is that we're so close from the hotel where he can rest in it for today.

We finally arrived.

**"How on earth I'm going to wake him up now?"** I said to myself not knowing what to do. Then I start to call his name **"Mr. Criss, Mr. Criss we arrived the hotel" **

**"Why he didn't wake up yet? I think I've to shack him but nicely to not freak him out"** I was a little nervous what if this isn't proper but before my hand reach him my phone rang and he begin to wake. Thank god

**"Are we arrived yet?"** He asked with a sleepy voice that was so close to children voice and that was cute.

**"Yeah, sorry I've to take the call"** I said grabbing my phone and get of the car. I know that he wouldn't understand Arabic but its private thing and I wouldn't feel comfortable.

**"I hope everything is fine"** he said waiting for me to open the car box to grab his luggage.

**"What?"** I said wondering did he understand that I was arguing with my mom. No, no way this was impossible.

**"Sorry, you looked like arguing with the one who you were talking to you. Of course I didn't understand but it was obvious"** he said grabbing his luggage for car.

**"Ok it's something personal"** I said and he just nodded that this is okay.

**"It was my mom. She wants me to back early today because we will have guests and she wants me to be ready on time"** I said reserving all the phone call.

**"Sorry for interfering, but why does this made angry?"** He said wondering.

**"Because those guests have a son that I know that he searching for a girl to marry her and of course he is coming today for this reason. That's why I was arguing with my mom? I don't know why I'm telling you this private thing"** I said realizing that I'm talking to a completely stranger in a very private thing but I guess I was furious from had happened and I just couldn't keep all of this inside me.

**"I guess that I'm just angry and I needed to talk to someone. Sorry this wasn't professional"** I said looking down blaming myself for what I did.

**"It's okay. I don't mind be this 'someone' and who told you that I want it professional. Didn't you read my conditions?"** He said with a warm smile on his face.

**"Thanks it's really nice of you. And of course I read it, which reminds me that we have to get in the hotel for you to get some sleep. There is no planning for today so you could take some rest and unpack your luggage"** I said when we both were heading to the reception to get Darren his room key.

**"Here are your room key and your phone with an Egyptian phone line. I saved my number and if you have any questions you can call me" **I said giving him the key and the phone. I usually don't give my clients phones and lines because I usually work with a group it was my first time to work with one person and not any person he was Darren Criss.


	3. Torn

**Me:-**

I left Darren at the hotel to take some rest and drove to my home. On the way I was thinking about all that happened until now **"this is crazy"** that all I could think of. This for me was the only explanation I needed it.

**"Hi mom, when will guests arrive?"** I said entering the house and kiss mom cheek

**"They won't come today, something urgent happened." **My mom said upset but I didn't notice it.

**"Yaay, could this day be happier" **I said very happy that I won't see this guy today.

**"Don't you want at least to know what that urgent thing?"** My mom said upset from my extremely happiness

**"Actually I don't, but if you want to tell me let me go change first"** I said with careless voice and on my way to my bedroom.

**"Wait, it's not a long story and I have to go, so you can hear what happened first"** my mom said and I noticed that she is not wearing home clothes.

**"Where are you going?"** I asked and I sit to listen to her answer.

**"To the hospital, Susan felt sick and she went to hospital that's why she wasn't able to come with her son"** she said and I felt sad how I could be happy for someone tired.

**"Do you want me to come with you?"** I said and in my heart I don't want to go, I don't like Susan's son at all.

**"I'll go with your dad, but if you want to come too"** she said and I interrupt her.

**"No, thank you I don't want"** I said frowning

**"Well, I guess I'll tell him that you still at work. He will be pretty sad"** my mom said teasing me.

**"Like I care" **I said smiling and went to my bedroom.

**"I'm all alone once again"** I said sadly to myself. I hate feeling alone and lonely I felt that when mom and dad go out and I was wandering in the empty house and enter my brothers' bedroom with flashbacks of too many memories that happened here. It's been a year since they all left the house to have their own but I guess I'll never get used to it. I released a deep sigh with a tear when I saw my brothers and sister wedding pictures on the wall they left one by one until there no one left except me. While I was in my deep thoughts something caught my attention it was the voice of my phone ringing with tone I knew. It was Mr. Criss.

**"Hello"** I said trying to catch my breath from running to answer the call.

**"Hi, I'm Darren Criss. Was you running or something?" **he said wondering.

**"No not all" **I said still fast breathing.

**"Yeah I can see that"** he said laughing and I laughed too.

**"So you were calling for..."** I said now breathing normally.

**"Did your guests arrive yet?"** He asked.

**"They cancelled the visit. The mother got sick and she in the hospital"** I said now sitting on the couch.

**"My mom and dad went to them and I'm alone" **I said and then I realized that I gave him more information that it was definitely wrong. He is a stranger after all.

**"Why you didn't go with them? The guy will need the support from his future wife"** he said teasing me and I didn't accept that.

**"First I won't be his future wife, second it's not your business any way and third don't you should be sleeping right now?"** I said angry and shut down the call before he could say anything. I was angry and furious

**Darren:-**

When I entered the room, I checked it out to see if I need anything. It was a nice room but what I loved was the view it was magnificent. The Nile river sparkling and reflect the sun rays and I can see the whole city. I think that I'll never get tired from watching this view.

Now I'm in bed after unpacking my luggage, trying to sleep but I can't.

**"Maybe I could talk to her"** I told myself and grabbed the phone she give to me which It was really nice of her. She was the only contact in my contact list. I dialed the number it was ringing waiting her to pick up. Where's she? Maybe her guests arrived.

**"Hello"** she answered the phone trying to catch her breathe.

**"Hi, I'm Darren Criss, was you running or something?"** I asked curiously.

**"No, not at all"** she said still breathe very fast. She's totally lying.

**"Yeah I can see that"** I said laughing and she laughed as well. She's a terrible liar.

**"So you were calling for..."** She said and I thought that might her guests arrived so she had to go another place to answer the phone.

**"Did your guests arrive yet?"** I asked curiously.

**"They cancelled the visit. The mother got sick and she in the hospital, my mom and dad went to them and I'm alone"** she said and her sound really sad and lonely so I thought that maybe I can cheer her up.

**"Why you didn't go with them? The guy will need the support from his future wife"** I said teasing her and I didn't except what will happen.

**"First I won't be his future wife, second it's not your business any way and third don't you should be sleeping right now?"** She said angry and shut down the call before I could say anything.

**"What?"** I said looking at the phone disbelieved of what had happened. No one ever slapped the phone on my face.

**"How dare she could do something like that? I was trying to cheer her up and she just treat me like sh**t" **I said to myself upset

**"I was wrong that I approved for her stupid conditions. Who she thinks she is?" **

After half an hour the phone rang and I was just trying to sleep. I looked to the phone and of course it was her phone number. Why is she calling?

**"Hello"** I said frowning

**"Sorry, did I wake you up? Because if I did I can talk to you in another time"** she said nervous and sad.

**"It doesn't matter I'm awake now, plus I don't think there will be another time"** I said frowning I can't help it I'm mad from her.

**"What do you mean?"** She asked confusing and nervous.

**"I guess I'll ask for another tour guide that doesn't treat me like crap when I try to do something to him"** I said frowning but she didn't answer for a while and I heard a sigh a deep one.

**"It's okay if you want. I just wanted to apologize to you for what I did. I was rude and immature, I didn't mean what I said, and I really didn't mean it. I was out of my mind. Today, you, that guy, lonesome all of that and I just can't. I can't do all of this alone. Sorry and I hope you enjoy your stay here in Egypt, bye"** she said crying and sopping I barely could understand what she was saying. She seemed to be breaking down or something and after she finish she closed the phone again.

I tried to call her again but she didn't answer. I tried again and again but they all the same with no answer. It started to get dark and I just want to sleep.

**Me:-**

After I closed the phone I burst in tears, I don't know why I just did. After while I began to calm down and I decided to call Darren to apologize to him. I shouldn't do what I just did. He didn't do anything wrong. It was my entire fault. I'm the one to blame. I called him

**"Hello"** he said and I thought that maybe he was sleep and I wake him up.

**"Sorry, did I wake you up? Because if I did I can talk to you in another time"** I said as I don't want to disturb him. I think that I did it enough today.

**"It doesn't matter I'm awake now, plus I don't think there will be another time"** he said serious and angry and I accept that.

**"What do you mean?"** I asked confused. What he meant. Maybe he meant that he will sleep long time so he didn't want me to disturb him once again.

**"I guess I'll ask for another tour guide that doesn't treat me like crap when I try to do something to him"** he said it and all that I felt tears were streaming my face and I begin to sighing. But I've to be strong

**"It's okay if you want. I just wanted to apologize to you for what I did. I was rude and immature, I didn't mean what I said, and I really didn't mean it. I was out of my mind. Today, you, that guy, lonesome all of that and I just can't. I can't do all of this alone. Sorry and I hope you enjoy your stay here in Egypt, bye"** I said crying and I couldn't stop myself from doing that I poured my heart out in the call.

**"Now I lost my job and my carrier, I'll be sitting here all alone in this empty house or I just could go to my brother's houses asking them to have a time for me or maybe I can go to marry this selfish, miserable guy to complete the perfect misery I'm living in it that I call life." **I said to myself feeling the worst feeling ever I felt lost and meaningless.

I was now in my sister's bedroom lying in her bed where I used to sleep if I was scared when I was little but it was different now. My sister isn't here anymore she's now living in another country that I can only see her month a year and she won't come this year.

**"Maybe I could call Sara. She's my only friend she'll help me to get it right, But what about Darren? What will be her reaction when she finds out that I didn't tell her? She'll hate me and she'll never talk to me again."** I kept crying alone for I don't know how long but all that I know that when I wake up it was at night. I got off the bed to see if mom & dad are home yet or not. But there was no one home.

**Darren:-**

I wake up and it was still dark. I looked at the phone that she gave me it was on Cairo timing it was 1 am. I walked to the balcony and I opened it. I felt a lovely stream touched my face it was really a good feeling. The Nile was still sparkling because of lighting. I felt like I was in NY or something the whole city was awake and the weather was relaxing. I was happy, I wanted to get down into the streets to see Egypt's night, but I remembered that my tour guide is still upset and won't pick up her phone.

**"If you still sad I recommend a walk on the Nile. It'll really clear your mind" **I sent her text.

**"Your country is very beautiful. I can't wait to find out more about it with you, see ya tomorrow ;)"** I waited for her reply but I guess she might be sleeping.

**Me:-**

I went to the kitchen to grab anything to eat I wasn't feel like I want to eat but humans have to eat to survive. I made an sandwich and went to my bedroom then I heard my phone buzz it was my mom telling me that she is coming if I want something, but I didn't feel like I wanted to reply. I was really feeling hopeless that time my phone buzzed again but it wasn't my mom it was Darren Criss.

**"If you still sad I recommend a walk on the Nile. It'll really clear your mind"** I read it and it was surprise.

**"How he finds out that when I'm upset I liked to go walk along the Nile"** I said to myself and my phone buzzed again.

**"Your country is very beautiful. I can't wait to find out more about it with you, see ya tomorrow ;)"** I read this text and I couldn't believe it. Did he really forgive me? How nice it is. This made me a little happy, there was a light coming from the dark at least I still got my job. **"Enough rudeness already he was a gentleman and accepted my apology I must send him a reply" **I said scolding myself.

**"The Nile is a good way to clear your mind but unfortunately it's kind of away from me and it's late"** I texted it back to him

**"Thank you for giving me another chance. I really appreciate it. Have good sleep"** I texted it then I went to the bed I was really tired and need some rest.

**Darren:-**

After a half hour I received a text from here.

**"The Nile is a good way to clear your mind but unfortunately it's kind of away from me and it's late"** I read it and it has a following reply.

**"Thank you for giving me another chance. I really appreciate it. Have good sleep"** I read this reply and I looked to the Nile.

**"I think I've a new friend"**


	4. A walk to remember

**Hello, first of all thanks for everyone read the previous chapters it really meant to me that you come this far and i hope that you complete the whole story.**

**second i'll update the chapters every Thursday.**

**third please forgive my grammar mistakes after all English is not my native language**

**fourth and last if you like the story or hated i'll be glad to hear your opinion review or send it to me on twitter zahraayuob .**

**enjoy the chapter :)**

**Me:-**

My phone ringing sound wakes me up. I was having a terrible headache from crying all night. My eyes was really hurting me I couldn't open it. I picked the call without looking to caller ID.

**"Hello"** I said

**"Hey sleepy head, Wake up."** He said cheerfully but I was still asleep so I started speaking Arabic. It is dumb I know, but it is my native language and I was confused.

**"It's me. Darren Criss, the tourist that come to here yesterday"** he said trying to make you remember and it worked.

**"Oh I'm sorry so sorry. I was asleep."** I said quickly when I remembered everything, but it made my head more hurting now.

**"It's okay, no problem but you got to wake up and I thought that I was the laziest one in the world."** he said kindly.

**"Normally I'm not lazy and I don't wake up late. I'm a very committed person."** I said feeling awkward why every time I'm the one who do something wrong.

**"We going to see about this, we still have a whole month"** he said sarcastically.

**"Ok let's start with today. Did you have your breakfast?"** I asked

**"No, I wake up after breakfast time. That's why I called you I'm hungry"** he said sounded like a little child talking to his mother. It was kind cute

**"Don't worry little boy, I'm going to take you out in a place I'm sure you're going to love it"** I said while I was prepare my bag.

**"Yay, when will you come?"** He asked excited and happy.

**"Give me just half an hour and I'll be at the hotel."** I said grabbing my cloth from the closet.

**"Deal, Don't be late or I'll eat you"** he said joking and I laughed.

**"I won't, bye."** I said in a hurry.

**"Bye"**

I rushed to bathroom to take a fast shower and brush my teeth and in 5 minutes I was fully dressed, ready to go but I remembered something important.

**"Did you bring a hat with you?"** I sent a text to him.

**"No"** he answered.

**"Ok, what are you wearing?"** I texted.

"**Aww ;)"** he answered and I didn't get it.

**"Tell me fast what color? I'll bring you a hat with me"** I texted it quickly because I was in a hurry.

**"Oh that's what you meant. Light grey"**

**"What did you think that I meant?"**

**"Nothing"**

I put my phone in my pocket and went to my brothers' room to search for a fitting cap for Mr. Criss.

**"Found it. I think it'll match."** I said grabbing a light grey cap and then I left home but before starting the car, I sent him a text.

**"Don't forget to wear sunglasses and please don't make it pink**" I sent it. The pink sunglasses will make a lot of attention and I don't want that, I hate people staring.

**"Why? Pink is a good color. Who don't like it?"** he answered.

**"It's girls color. Discussions are valid you won't wear those glasses. My country, my rules."** I sent while laughing.

**"You're so bossy"** he answered

**"Yeah I know :)"** I sent it and drove the car to the hotel.

**Darren:-**

The sun was out and it hit me in the face it made me wake up I look at the phone it was 12:00 pm.

**"Wow I slept all that time and I totally missed the breakfast. Why didn't she wake me up?"** I said to myself and dialed her number.

**"Hello"** she said sounded so sleepy

**"Hey sleepy head, Wake up."** I said smiling she sounded adorable. Then she said some words I didn't understand I think she still asleep and I'm sure that she was speaking Arabic.

**"It's me. Darren Criss, the tourist that come to here yesterday"** I said trying to make her remember me and it worked she wake up and told me that she'll take me somewhere for breakfast. I was happy for that. I like to eat outside but I cannot do it anymore because of fame.

I changed my cloth and I waited for her to arrive. After nearly 5 min, my phone buzzed.

**"Did you bring a hat with you?"** She texted

**"No"** I answered.

**"Ok, what are you wearing?"** She answered. I never thought that she could ask something like that. This is a flirtation line.

"**Aww ;)"** I answered.

**"Tell me fast what color? I'll bring you a hat with me."** She answered.

**"Oh that's what you meant. Light grey"** I texted feeling awkward.

**"What did you think that I meant!"** She asked. What I'm going to tell her now? I totally got the wrong meaning and I cannot tell her that.

**"Nothing"** I sent it with hope that she might believe me.

After 10 min she texted me again, Telling me not wear my pink sunglasses she was too bossy.

**Me:-**

I was at the hotel on time I parked the car and went to the waiting hall until he came down.

**"Good morning, I hope that you had a good sleep."** I said smiling.

**"Yes I did thank you."** he said smiling too. It was nice that we were acting as if nothing had happened yesterday.

**"Ok let's go then"** I said walking toward the hotel door and he just followed me.

**"Where will we go?"** He asked walking next to me.

**"We are going to eat in a nice place"** I said smiling I didn't want to tell him where we were going I wanted it to be surprise.

**"Oh right, here is your hat I think it the same color of your T-shirt."** I said while giving him the hat.

**"Thank you that is so nice from you, it wasn't necessarily.''** he said wearing the hat.

"**You don't want to be sunburnt, do you?"** I said laughing from his reaction.

"**Do I? This will be a new look"** he said chuckling. We laughed then there was a moment of silent I broke it.

"**So when we were at the airport yesterday you said that you wanted to talk about my conditions also did I but you are my guest so you start first."** I said walking next to him.

"**Yeah about that, I wanted to ask the company for someone to take me in night activities. I want to see this city at night I'm sure it will be awesome. Can that happen or what?"** he asked you and you felt how enthusiastic he was.

"**Ok we will see about this, we arrived to the restaurant."** I said pointing to the restaurant.

**Darren:-**

"**Wow this place is awesome."** I said looking at the restaurant it was Arabian style restaurant with arabesque tables and chairs and the walls with decorated with Arabian letters. The restaurant was calm and not so many people are in it because it too late for breakfast too early for lunch.

We sat on a table for two. I was still astonished from this dazzling atmosphere.

"**Did you like the place?"** she asked while I was looking around in the restaurant amazed.

"**Hell ya, this place is freaking awesome."** I said thrilled and I looked back to her and she was looking at me with happy eyes and this was the first time for me to see her eyes, she always wore her sunglasses. Her eyes were hazel green the same as my eyes I never knew that this color is so beautiful until I saw hers. Her eyelashes were long without any mascara and her eyebrows were so natural. She was naturally beautiful.

"**Your eyes are beautiful."** I said looking deep in her eyes. She looked at me surprised and her face blushed she looked down.

"**If I were a guy would you say the same thing?"** she asked upset still looking down.

"**Of course not, it will be very odd."** I said cheerfully

"**Then deal with me as if I were guy can you do this?"** she asked seriously and looking at me.

"**I think I can it will be hard but I will try"** I said it and she did not speak there was uncomfortable silent broke by the waiter.

"**Hi, welcome to our restaurant. What you like to order?"** the waiter said with a smile on his face.

"**so Darren what do you like to eat?"** she said smiling as well this girl is going to drive me crazy she was upset seconds ago but now she smiling warmly at me.

"**I don't know it's your country"** I said smiling I really don't know what to order I don't know what they might have in this country what they could eat what they couldn't.

"**Ok"** she said and turned to the waiter she ordered in Arabic and I didn't know what she has ordered.

"**I hope you like what I ordered."** she said smiling like there is nothing happened before.

"**You weird you know here you are smiling but you were upset moment ago."** I said smiling and confused.

"**I was upset but I wasn't mad from you plus you are my guest. Will I be a good hostess if I were so gloomy? I guess not."** she said smiling.

The breakfast was here, it was so yummy. We enjoyed it the breakfast talking about variety things she was a nice person.

**"I hope that your shoes are comfortable because we will do walking tour."** she said opening her purse. She looked at the waiter who came she told him something in Arabic and he gave her the paycheck.

**"What are you doing?"** I asked her but she only looked at me then she gave the waiter the money.

**"As I said before you are my guest. This is Arabian generosity; furthermore, you don't have Egyptian money"** she said kindly I wanted to explain my point but she cut me.

**"I know what you are going to say that you are the man, and men who regularly pay but isn't that an old idea."** she said logically then she stood and walked she really left my speechless.

**"What's wrong? Aren't you coming?"** she said as she stopped walking and turned to look at me.

**"Yeah I'm coming."** I said mumbling and I'm sure that I looked like a fool.

**"Today we are going to have a tour in the city downtown. It isn't a monumental place, but it has so many wonderful buildings."** she said while we were out the restaurant

We started the tour and I noticed how she changed, she was so proud of her country and its history even country failure she saw its bright sight.

**"Egypt was occupied by many countries since early history. Sure, this made Egypt a lot behind from the other countries but it made variety in arts especially architecture." **

**"After the great Pharaonic civilization ended we had the Greco-Roman then Islamic period that's when Egyptians started to speak Arabic. In that period, Egypt had a great progress. However, unfortunately, the French had occupied us and discovered the hieroglyphic language. Then we become one of the countries in Ottoman Empire that made us back to progress which ended by the British occupation that last for nearly 70 years from darkness which lead to revelation that made today's Egypt this is a brief of Egypt history." **

We walked for 2 hours in the sun watching the buildings. She was right the place was great.

**"That was for today. Now we will go back to the hotel for lunch."** she said seriously

**"Yes ma'am."** I said giggling she laughed as well.

**"What do you think of today's tour? Did you like it?"** She asked

**"Yeah totally the place was amazing. I had so much information."** I said amused.

**"That's good because I wanted to ask you. Can you give up the 'public transport' condition? Because it won't be comfortable for me and I promise to do more walking tours."** She said begging me and I couldn't refuse.

**"If you will be my night tour guide, I would give it up."** I said trying to take advantage.

**"Mm I don't know. It's..., are you insist?"** She said mumbling and confused.

**"I think I'm. What is the problem? Is your boyfriend objecting that?"** I asked trying to find out the reason seriously I don't know why I was so curious.

**"I don't and I didn't have boyfriend before. It doesn't work this way here."** she said smiling and I was surprise she was a pretty girl it hard to find out that she didn't have a boyfriend before.

**"What? I don't believe you, I mean look to yourself."** I said in disbelief and She sighed.

**"We don't have this 'boyfriend/girlfriend' thing here. We only have engaged or married couple."** she said, as it was obvious.

**"That's weird."** I said surprised by how this people living like that.

**"From my point of view this is better. Relationships are more mature only true love will live."** She continued her talk.

**"Anyway even if I had a boyfriend, I don't let anyone tell me what to do, except my father."** she said with strong voice then she smiled

**"Are you still leaving with your parents?"** I said teasing her.

**"It doesn't matter if you were boy or girl, you would live with you parents until you get married. So yeah I live with my parents."** She said smiling while we were at the hotel.

**"Thanks for today, I had a wonderful time."** I said smiling warmly.

**"Me too, And for the night activity, I'll arrange it but it won't be very late 9 o'clock is the maximum for Me."** she agreed on my request I was happy.

**"I couldn't ask for more. See you tomorrow."** I said cheerfully

**"See ya. I'll wake you up tomorrow."** she said waving to me then she left the hotel.

**"I'll wait for your call."** I said to myself.


	5. If you're happy and you know it

**(A\N) this is the longest chapter i have ever written so i'm sorry if there were grammar or spelling mistakes, i hope that you are enjoying the story as i enjoy writing it.**

**if like the story or not give me your opinions to develop it.**

**see you next Thursday :)**

* * *

**Me:-**

I wake up in the morning I felt something different I haven't felt it for a while. I felt happy and ready to start my day in a positive way I just wanted to hug the world and spread the happiness in this universe I didn't know why and I didn't care.

I went to my parents' bedroom to wake them up to have breakfast together, I'm not a good cooker but I know how to make a good breakfast.

"**Someone wakes up in a good mood"** my mom said smiling with a little sleep in her voice.

"**Yeah I'm."** I said after a deep breath that ended with a warm smile on my face.

"**So what is your schedule for today?"** my dad asked me and he rarely does that. Not that he don't care but because they know my work's conditions, sometimes I back early sometimes a little late.

"**Nothing special, I'll be in the Egyptian museum, lunch then a Nile****cruise."**

"**What time you will be home then?"** my dad asked.

"**I won't be late. Why are you asking?"** I asked curiously.

"**I wanted to know if you will be able to watch today's soccer match with me."** He said and yeah I watch soccer I even had a favorite team in famous leagues.

"**It's today! I guess I'll miss it"** I said sadly.

I finished my breakfast and I went to my room to get ready but first I had to talk to Darren to wake him up. The phone has been ringing but he didn't pick it up, I called twice and thrice all the same. **"Maybe he forget it somewhere"** I called the hotel which contact me to his room and finally he answered.

"**Hello."** he said with a sleepy voice.

"**Are you sleeping under the sea?"** I said sarcastically.

**"That will be a good idea."** he said and started to sing.

**Under the sea****  
****Under the sea****  
****Darling it's better****  
****Down where it's wetter****  
****Take it from me****  
****Up on the shore they work all day****  
****Out in the sun they slave away****  
****While we devoting****  
****Full time to floating****  
****Under the sea**

He was imitating Sebastian's voice, I couldn't stop myself from amusing he sounded really great even with he was still sleepy.

**"What do you meant by this question anyway?"** he asked little awaken.

**"I was calling you on your phone and you didn't answer. Did you lose it?"** I asked concerning.

**"So that was the phone I thought I was in a concert."** he said and I was wrong he still asleep.

**"I'm sure it was a great concert then, but unfortunately you have to wake up and get ready for today"** I felt like I was convincing my nephew to wake up to go to school.

**"Okay okay I'll wake up"** he said huffing.

**"Good boy. I'll be there after two hours I think it's enough time for you to get ready, right?" **

**"I guess so" **

**"Ok see you then"** I said grabbing my clothes from the cupboard.

**"Bye"**

**"Bye"**

I hang out the phone and let out a smile **"he is just a little boy."**

I finished dressing up I choose an outfit goes with my mood today, a baby pink shirt and light blue jeans will fit. I wore some light makeup as I don't put makeup very often I like being natural but as I said I was in a good mood.

Everything is ready to go, I took a last look in the mirror then I remembered what Darren told me about my eyes yesterday. I rushed to the bathroom to remove all the makeup; he might think that I put that makeup because of what he said to me and that was not true or it was. I didn't know why but I didn't want to discuss in that with myself.

**Darren:-**

"**What is she? My mother."** I said after hanging up the phone with her, but I cannot deny that it was cute how she was when she was dealing with me like I was a little kid didn't want to wake up for school. I got ready and went to the hotel restaurant to have my breakfast, it was good but I didn't like to eat alone. However, when I was done she was here right in time.

"**Good morning Mr. Criss"** she said seriously.

"**Didn't we get over labels already? Call me Darren."** He said with a warm smile on his face.

**"No I can't this isn't professional. You're my client."** I said refusing to do it not because what I said but it will be uncomfortable to call him with his name.

**"And once again how said that I want it professional."** He said sarcastic.

**"The customer is always right; I'll try to do it."** I said because it looks like that he insisted and to be honest it didn't feel right but it didn't feel wrong too.

**"Do you need to grab something before we go, Mr. Criss?"** I said it on purpose teasing him.

**"No miss I've what I need, I'm ready to go."** He said sarcastic and he grabbed his belongs.

**"Okay, let's go"** I said heading toward the door and as usual he followed me.

**"Today is the first day in our schedule."** I said opening my car.

**"The Egyptian museum, I guess."** He said after a while.

**"ding-ding we have a winner" **I said smiling and turning on the car.

**"Said by the girl who called me Mr. Criss"** he said imitating my voice and I burst into laughter.

**"That what you asked for."** I said still laughing.

**"Your laugh is lovely."** he said and I didn't know if he was teasing me or talking seriously because I never liked my laugh.

**"If you were teasing me please stop it and if you were serious if I were a guy would you say the same thing."** I said concerning on the road.

**"Pink is girls color, aren't those your words?"** He said sarcastically looking to my shirt. Those words meant that he was serious and that he actually listening to what I say.

**"This is not pink, this is baby pink."** I said trying to defend myself; I couldn't let him to win this. At first, he raised his eyebrows then he smiled.

**"Then you're a baby, and babies don't get mad when someone told them they had a lovely laughter"** he proved his point and I had to admit that he won.

**"You won this time but I'll get you next time"** I gave up and we were already at the museum gate.

**"Here we are."** I said.

**Darren:-**

**"Even the museum is pink."** I said looking at this magnificent building; it was a classic Victorian style building.

**"Really? I didn't notice it before."** She said sarcastically. I was right she was a baby.

**"Here is your ticket. Let's enter, shall we?"** She said seriously and I like how she transform when she begin her work.

The museum was full of pharaonic's antiques, Greco-Romans statues and some from Islamic and new Egypt belongs. The best thing was when I saw the mummies, Tutankhamen's room, and his famous golden mask.

**"Wow that was freaking awesome, I felt like I was in an f***ing dream."** I said astonished after we left the Tutankhamen's room.

**"Yeah I know it always makes me having this feeling."** She said astonished just like me.

We spent nearly 3 hours in the museum and she told me that we aren't going to visit the whole museum only important parts.

**"Wait, there is more!"** I said raising an eyebrow.

**"Of course silly, it's a seven-thousand civilization."** She said proudly.

**"I'm hungry, isn't that the lunch time?"** I said after I heard my stomach's roar.

**"Yeah I can tell. Let's go before you eat me."** She said smiling and I felt some heat from my face. Did I just blush? Oh, man that was embarrassing.

On our way out, she smiled and waved to couple of people I guess they are her colleagues. Then I saw a surprised look on her face and then she called a man **"Mr. Mohammed"** the man who also looked surprised then smiled to her. He was a fifty-year man with dark skin tone and he was standing with a group of uniformed kids. The man came to us with another man too. They greet her smiling then they started to talk in Arabic.

**"These are my elementary school teachers, Mr. Mohammed and Mr. Mahmoud, and this is Mr. Darren Criss an American tourist"** she introduced us to each other.

"**It is nice to meet you."** I greeted them.

"**Welcome to Egypt, we hope you are having a good time here."** One of them said and I just nodded and smiled. They let her she waved to the kids and I did it as well.

"**Let's go to eat I'm hungry too."** She said smiling.

We reached the car and when she tried to turn it on the car didn't move.

"**Do you have knowledge in fixing cars?"** she asked.

"**Duh no"** I said as it was so obvious.

"**Neither do I, c'mon I have an idea."** She said getting out from the car.

"**What is it?"** I said following her. But she didn't answer me instead she grab her phone to call someone.

"**Do you mind if we run a little?"** she asked in rush.

"**What? No I don't mind."** I said giggling.

"**Then hurry up. We got a bus to catch."** She said and started to run and I followed her. I found out that we are going ride her elementary school bus.

"**I hope that you don't mind that either."** She said smiling before enter the bus.

"**Are you crazy? I like that."** I said enter the bus after her.

"**It's been a while since I been in a school bus."** I said looking for a place to sit.

"**You ride a bus in season 3 when glee club went to nationals. We are not going to sit the bus is full already, if that what you are searching for."** She said chuckling.

"**You would like to hold tight before the bus gets moving."** She said pointing to the holders.

"**Oh yeah, so what are you going to do with your car?"** I said as the bus started to move and I almost fall. All the kids giggled and she tried to hide her smile.

"**I'm going to ask from my brother to pick it up and I'll use my dad car."** she said and then there was a fight between two kids and the bus became too noisy.

"**Darren, can you sing for them? I think this will calm them down."** She asked me and it seemed a good idea.

"**But what I'm going to sing?"** I asked her after all this is her country.

"**Anything, they don't know a lot of English vocabularies but please pick up a proper song because my teachers know."** She said cautious.

"**Ok I know what I'll sing"** I said smiling, I have chosen a good song.

"**Then let me introduce you to them"** she said as she passed me to face the kids.

After she introduced me, the kids pay attention to me.

**If you're happy and you know it clap your hands.**

**If you're happy and you know it clap your hands**

**If you're happy and you know it and you really want to show it,**

**If you're happy and you know it clap your hands**

**If you're happy and you know it stomp your feet.**

**If you're happy and you know it stomp your feet**

**If you're happy and you know it and you really want to show it,**

**If you're happy and you know it stomp your feet.**

**If you're happy and you know it shout "Hurray!"**

**If you're happy and you know it shout "Hurray!"**

**If you're happy and you know it and you really want to show it,**

**If you're happy and you know it shout "Hurray!"**

**If you're happy and you know it do all three.**

**If you're happy and you know it do all three.**

**If you're happy and you know it and you really want to show it,**

**If you're happy and you know it do all three!**

When I started singing she gave me a 'you are not going to sing that song' look but then she joined as long as the kids. It was a wonderful moment.

"**Darren that was so nice of you, at the first I hesitated it but it went so well. The kids love it."** She said with a wide smile on her face.

"**You know nothing beats the live audience."** I said smugly.

"**Is your head getting bigger? No it's the ego."** she said surprised then she laughed.

"**Holly crap you're just a teaser."** I said to her.

"**Darren Everett Criss, watch your language there are small kids in here."** She scolded me. I was going to apologize, but she cut me off.

"**There is no time for apologize, you have to get off the bus the hotel is close."** She said then she told the driver something and he stopped the car in front of the hotel.

"**Be ready at 7 I'll pick you up for dinner."** She said as I got off the bus. It so weird how she made me do all that she wanted and I couldn't say a word. She made me speechless and I don't know why.

Time passed so fast I finished my lunch then I rested for a while.

"**If you are asleep you better get moving because I'm on my way."** She sent me a text.

"**You didn't reply which mean that you still asleep."** She sent another.

"**I'm not driving so I'm going to make a messages concert like the phone concert I made it in the morning." **

"**Dress something nice, we're going to place you like it for dinner."** She sent and I couldn't stop being amused from her texts, she is a funny girl.

"**I'm up and ready."** I sent her a text.

"**Ok I'm coming i hours****, sorry I'm in a sugar rush."** She sent and I giggled.

"**What are you, five?"** I sent it. Who get a sugar rush in this age?

"**Wow I get older from being baby to a five old girl."** She answered.

"**Enough texts I'm here get down please****."** She sent again. I left my room to go down the hall. She was there in a black blouse, Turquoise scarf and dark blue jeans.

**Me:-**

My sugar rush got better and I was glad for that, I couldn't go to the dinner like that. I thought about that when I left my brother car to enter the hotel and in less than a minute, Darren Criss was here in a plum shirt and skinny black jeans. It was simple and elegant.

"**Are you ready for a different dinner? It's near here."** I said smiling.

"**Are we going to that restaurant we went to before?"** he asked curiously.

"**No, we are going to have a dinner cruise on the Nile."** I said hopefully, it was my first time to arrange night activities.

**"What a romantic place. Are we on a date or something?"** he asked smiling. How could he think of something like that? It's embarrassing I could feel the heat release from my face.

**"In your dreams, I'm going to watch a soccer match there."** I said trying to sound normal.

**"You are a girl, right?"** he asked raising an eyebrow at me.

**"I told you before and you didn't believe me."** I said smiling.

We chose a table near the stage for a better view. The second half of the match was almost over.

**"Can I just go watch the penalties? I'm not going to be late; I'll come before the dinner arrives."** I said shyly, it was rude to leave him there alone but I really don't want to miss the penalties.

**"Sure you can go."** He said sadly.

**"Do you want to come?"** I asked and his eyes lit up as he nodded.

**Darren:-**

We went to where the TV screen was, when the players started to play the penalties I saw a different side from her. She was so enthusiastic with passion in her eyes. I could tell that she want to be a player to score those missing penalties or to shout out loud in stadium when her team scores like she did here. She let herself out with no shy or cautious.

**"We won; it was so close but that last penalty I felt like I'm going to have a heart attack." **She said happily.

**"You are a hard soccer fan especially when you argued with that man."** I said smiling when I remembered how she looked like in that argue and how she left that man speechless I couldn't tell what she said to him but his face expression was obvious.

**"Did you understand that?"** she asked blushing.

**"No I didn't but I could tell that you won that argue. You do it every time."** I said smiling to her and she blushed more, she was too cute.

The food arrived and there was an uncomfortable silence and I wasn't used to eat in silence. I also noticed that she was happy like she did before.

**"Is there something wrong? Why are looking sad or confused?"** I asked trying to figure out the reason of her silence.

**"Nothing, I'm fine."** She answered forcing a smile, which meant that she was lying.

**"Excuse me, I'll be right back."** She said nervously and left.

**Me:-**

I went to the bathroom trying to figure out what I feel, why my heart beating like a drum? Why I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach every time I look at him or hear his voice? Can I be falling for him? No, this cannot be happening. This just a feeling because he a handsome guy who is nice to me. Yeah this is exactly what I feel, so I should calm down and act normal and in a while this feeling will fade away. It is a temporally feeling.

After I confessed myself with all of that, I went back to our table and he was there looking at the Nile with a warm smile on his face. The way he looked like didn't help me at all to calm down my feelings.

**"It's a marvelous view, isn't it?"** I said with a smile on my face and he looked at me with a wide smile.

**"Yeah, you're lucky to be living here and this music that playing in the background just complete the scene." **He said with a spark in his eyes and I had to change the subject.

**"Unfortunately, there is one show then we will back to the land once again."** I said looking to the Nile.

**"What will it be?"** he said looking at me.

**"Belly dancing, I'm not a big fan of it but it will be something new for you to see."** I said cheerfully. And the background music changed to announce that the belly dancing performance would begin.

**Darren:-**

The music started to play and the dancer entered she was wearing a glittered custom, she was a good dancer. I enjoyed the show but before it ended the dancer come toward me dancing I looked at my tour guide surprised but she wasn't looking at me, she was glaring at the dancer. Why she doing that?

The show ended and the Floating Restaurant returned to mainland, it was a really good day I had so much fun.

"**Did you enjoy the day?"** she asked.

"**No it was boring I guess that I would enjoy staring at the wall comparing to what we did today."** I said teasing her.

"**Fine, you could back to your room to stare at its walls until you get back to the states."** She said and walked away.

"**Wait, hold on. I was kidding with you; I never enjoyed a day like I did today. You're a good activity planner."** I said running after her then she stopped and looked at me angrily.

"**Yeah I know that you had fun because I planned it."** She said smiling, she played a trick on me and it worked.

"**Is your head getting bigger?"** I quoted what she told me before.

"**Now, we're even. We are two people with big heads walking at the street."** She said laughing and I did the same.

"**Big head with a small body, we will look freaking awesome."** I said imagining what we will look like and it was damn hilarious.

We arrived at the hotel hall and her phone started to ring, she looked outside the hotel.

"**I have to go now; my brother is waiting me outside."** She said in a rush.

"**OK, see you tomorrow."** I said waving to her until she was out of my sight.


	6. Stay away from me, boy

**Darren:-**

"**Sleep early because tomorrow is going to be very tiring, good night****" **she sent me a text. It was 10 pm but I was so tired to ignore her advice.

"**Do you have sunscreen cream? What color you will wear tomorrow? Answer me when you wake up."** She sent another one, why is she asking these weird questions. I thought until I fall asleep. I wake up early I guess I'm not suffering jetlag anymore.

"**Call me when you wake up."** She sent a text to me.

"**Well, I'm awake now and it'll be a great thing to start off this day."** I said dialing her number.

"**Did I wake you up?"** she said with tenderly.

"**Yes and no. I was awake but I didn't want to get up until I heard my phone buzzing."** I said sitting in bed.

"**Good then. I just wanted to know the answer for the questions I sent it to you yesterday."** She said and I went to see what I'm going to wear.

"**No I don't have a sunscreen cream and I think I'm going to wear a spindrift t-shirt and a grey jeans."** I said pulling the cloth from the closet.

"**Great color choice for today but make sure that these clothes are comfortable because we are going to be super active." **She said

"**Ok then I'll wear blue jeans. Do you have a hat that match?"** I asked her

"**Sure I have, there were four boys in that house I've all the colors you can imagine."** She said chuckling.

"**Ok I'll go get ready see you at 9, bye."** She said quickly.

"**Bye."** This was what I managed to say before she hung up on me.

"**What's wrong with this girl? She likes to hang up on me."** I said to myself grabbing the towel and heading to the shower.

**Me:-**

I knew that making my brother drive me to Darren's hotel won't pass that easy especially when he found out that I'm working with one person not a group and a male not a female. We had a big argue last night on that because none of my brothers likes my work as I am dealing with foreigners that didn't know our customs and our religions. I know their point of view after all I'm their little sister they even feel that I'm their daughter because of the big age difference between me and them, but that doesn't give them the right to control my life. They want protect me I get that, but to over protect me that what I didn't allow. I spent my night explaining my point of view as I did every time they talk about this subject.

It was a rough night not my first of course and I'm sure it won't be the last. I wake up in a different mood I guess I'm turning to be a morning person. I had my breakfast alone cause my parents wake up earlier and made breakfast already, I started to pack my backpack then I remembered that I didn't get reply to the messages I sent it to Darren last night.

**"Maybe he is still asleep, he didn't have to wake up this early anyway."** I said to myself looking at the time on my phone.

**"I'll send him a message to call me when he wakeup."** I sent him the massage then I went to the kitchen to take some water bottles and juice because we will need it. My phone rang and it was definitely Darren. I asked him all the questions and I went to my brothers' room, I was still talking to Darren on the phone searching to find a fit hat for him. Suddenly I heard my brother's voice calling me from outside the room he was going to enter the room.

"**Ok I'll go get ready see you at 9, bye."** I said quickly to Darren. When I hung up the phone, my brother opened the door.

**"Who are you talking to?"** my brother said looking around the room.

**"No one, I was just singing. Was it too loud?"** I said nervously. I'm a terrible liar but at this time, it worked.

**"What are you doing here? I don't think that you want to clean it, do you?"** my brother said sarcastic.

**"Of course not, I was searching for a hat to fit my cloth today. The question is what are you doing here?"** I said still nervous but I was also curious.

**"I'll drive dad to the hospital for the monthly check."** He said and I looked at the phone to see the time. I'll be late if I didn't go now.

**"Ok, take a good care of him. If something happens just give me a call and I'll try to come back." **I said grabbing a jeans hat and going to my bedroom. **"That was close."** I said to myself closing my bedroom's door.

**Darren:-**

She arrived in time; I was upset from her. She was confusing me with her actions, sometimes she was sweet and nice sometimes she was just pain in the ass.

**"Good morning Darren, are you ready for today?"** She said smiling.

**"Good morning."** I said frowning.

**"Oh I see that you're upset, sorry for hung up the phone on you this morning. My mom was calling me."**

**"All that I need to know you didn't do it on purpose."** I said smiling warmly at her. She looked at me in the eye, which rarely happens, and when our eyes met, she looked away blushing.

**"Let's go or we will be late."** She stuttered still blushing, she always looked lovely when she did it. I looked at her outfit; she was wearing a beige pants and olive drab blouse with army pattern.

**"Are we going to war or something?"** I said chuckling looking at her outfit.

**"Teaser"** she shouted with a smile. I went to ride the car.

**"No No sir, you won't ride daddy's car not after what you said about my outfit."** She said with a serious face blocking my way to the car door.

**"Then how I'll go to the pyramids, I might get lost."** I pouted and made the famous puppy dog eyes.

**"Oh no don't do that puppy eyes because it won't work, I don't like puppies anyway."** She said serious.

**"Don't challenge me girl, I'll ride in that car even if you disagree."** I said with a serious face too, she looked at me surprised then she smiled.

**"It's on."** She looked at me challenging raising an eyebrow. I moved closer to her leaning on the car, her face turned to red even I could feel the heat coming from her.

She looked at me shocked then she looked down and in less than second she was at her side from the car, I opened the door smiling from her face expression.

**"Aren't you going to ride the car or what?"** I asked as she was standing outside the car giving me her back.

**Me:-**

I was confused, shocked and angry at the same time. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to slap, curse and kick him out the car, I wanted also to run away and cry but I couldn't do anything from these. I just was standing outside the car trying to calm myself to act professionally.

**"What take you all that time?"** he asked smiling as soon as I get into the car.

**"Mr. Criss, would you call the company tomorrow to send you another tour guide? Because I don't think that I'm the right on for that."** I said with a serious voice, I was a little loud but I didn't control my anger.

**"What's wrong with you?"** he said concerned, and these words made it hard to control my anger but I had to.

**"If you didn't want to do it, I'll tell them myself."** I said frowning.

**"Are you mad from me because of what happened?"** He asked looking at me but I didn't look back.

**"No questions are allowed until we reach the pyramids."** I said turning on the car and began to drive to the pyramids.

All the way, we were silent but in my mind, there was a big argument between me and myself. Even Though I didn't look at him, but I can feel that he was looking at me.

**"You can get off the car, we already arrived."** I said harshly.

It was hard for me to explain and tell the pyramids without saying a joke here and there or made a sarcastic comment. We finished talking about the pyramids and sphinx he was amazed by sphinx. I had to use so much self-control to not laugh, it surprised me how he didn't give up to made me even smile as a sign for being able to talk to him.

**"Would you want to enter one of these pyramids Mr. Criss?"** I asked him smiling politely.

**"Yes, you smiled."** He said happily.

**"I was just being polite. It meant nothing."** I said blankly, I didn't know why but part of me wanted to forgive him but what will it be if I didn't take an action. He had to understand that we are different.

**"Whatever, yeah I want to enter."** He said.

**"Did he give up already?"** I said to myself paying for the entrance tickets.

**"Be careful and follow my lead, don't talk if it was unnecessarily. Get ready for sauna."** I said but it's not that I already forgive him but I couldn't prevent myself from silly comments.

Inside the pyramid was too hot and if you weren't careful enough you could fall and at least you'll broke a bone if you were lucky enough to not die. In there I was acting kind of normal, as I didn't feel comfortable with all of self-control.

**"I feel like I'm going to die here so I just want to tell you that I'm really sorry, I was an asshole I didn't think of what I done. I'm just a goofball; could you forgive me, please? I don't want another tour guide it would be better for me to go back to the states."** He said out of breath, he sounded honest.

**"Enough talk if you want to get out from here, we can talk outside."** I said and I almost fell.

**"Hey"** he said with his hands ready to catch me if I fell.

**"It's okay."** I said back on balance.

**"Be careful yourself, I'll be lost without you."** He said tenderly.

**"These words don't help me to keep my balance."** I didn't notice what I said until I heard it coming from my mouth.

We back to silence once again except when I tell information about something in the pyramid. As soon as we got out from it, I grabbed two bottles of water and some tissues. We were sweating as if we were in sauna.

**"Can we talk now?"** he said drying himself with tissues.

**"There is nothing we can talk about, what you did was unacceptable. How dare you? If I weren't controlling myself, I would be beating you to death."** I said angrily and I wanted to hit him in the face.

**"I didn't know that it'll be such a big deal."** He said

**"Well it was."** I said in disbelief.

**"For me it never was. Can't you understand that I'm foreign? I can't know what is acceptable and what is not."** He said angry as well.

**"No, I can't and that's why you have to find someone else who would understand you better."** I was going to continue but two screaming girls cut me.

**"Darren Criss"** the two girls said screaming.

**"I can't believe it, you're here in Egypt."** One of them said with a Latin accent and the other one seemed like she cannot breathe.

**"The world is a small place."** He said with a wide smile on his face.

**"Can we take a picture with you? It would mean the world to us."** The breathless girl said.

**"Sure, I'll do it gladly."** He said smiling and one of the girls put her arm around his neck; she was standing very close to him. They took the picture and the other girl did the same, then one of them gave me the camera.

"**Can you please take the photo of the three of us?"** she said slowly and pointing as if I don't understand English. I looked at Darren and he was laughing aloud that he might get a heart attack from laughing that hard.

"**No problem."** I said smiling it was kind of funny situation.

The girls asked Darren something I didn't hear it, all I got to see was Darren approval nodding. They stand next to him and kiss him on the cheek, he put on his smug smile, before I took the photo he winked at me, and of course the photo didn't satisfied the girls.

"**Sorry but can we take it again?"** the girl begged Darren.

"**Don't even ask." **He said and they did the same pose and I could see in his eyes **'I told you'** look. I thought about it as an actor he must did more than that and it wasn't weird from him I was the weirdo here. Luckily, they liked the picture and let us to complete our argument.

"**I guess my point has been clear by now."** He looked at me smiling as I was looking at the two girls walking away. He came closer but not too close like the last time.

"**I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done this. It's okay if you don't forgive me but it won't stop me from trying to have your forgiveness not matter what it takes."** He said with soft and sweet voice with his eyes looking at me. I took step back it wasn't comfortable to stand close to him.

"**Why? Why you want me to forgive that much? " **I asked whispering because I didn't mean to say but it slipped out of my mouth.

"**Because…. Look I don't know why but I want to find out more about you, you make me curious."** He said nervous at first with hands in his jeans but he ended with a warm smile on his face.

"**Well I'm not that mysterious; I'm just a simple girl."** I said smiling and his eyes lit up, he wanted to say something.

"**Yes I forgive you but don't dare to even think about doing anything like this again because this time I'm going to hit you in your face, a hit that could change your facial features."** I said gaggling.

**Darren:-**

I finally saw her smile and heard her laughter again. I knew what I did was wrong but in my mind I didn't regret it; it felt good when I looked at her. I don't care how soppy it is but I like the way she blushed.

"**Do you want to ride a camel or horse?"** she said turning to me to know my choice.

"**I think I'll go with the camel I didn't ride it before."** I said excited.

"**This is going to be funny."** She said chuckling. I gave her a questioning look.

"**Never mind, I'll ride the horse."** She said still laughing. When I got on the top of the camel, I felt uncomfortable with my jeans up to my calves then the camel started to get up with its back legs. I felt like I'm going to be thrown from it.

**"Oh okay, I think I'm going to ride the horse."** I said looking to her and she was laughing so hard, I think I know now what she meant with "funny".

**"Follow me if you can." **She said as soon as I got on the horse, she ran with the horse and I followed her. She was a good horse rider.

**"How did you become a good horse rider?"** I asked getting off the horse.

**"Me, I'm nothing comparing to my brothers. Which remind me aren't you hungry yet?"** She said smiling.

**"Actually I'm starving and my face also hurting me, is that normal?"** I said as I felt my face is burning and I was a little dizzy.

**"Oh my god, I totally forgot to give you the hat and the sunscreen."** She said shocked then she said a few Arabic words.

**"Let's go then, I'll give you a moisturizer cream. It will less the pain."** She looked at me concerning.

We get in the car but we didn't go to the hotel instead we went to a restaurant. She thought that it would be better if we ate first.

"**I'm sorry for my mistake; I shouldn't let this happen to you."** She said parking the car.

"**It wasn't your fault, I'll be okay. It's not the first time."** I said smiling.

We entered the restaurant and it seemed that she is well-known here; all of the staff greeted her. I won't be surprised if they took a photo with her too.

"**You are a celebrity here."** I said looking at her as she was just finished talking with one of the staff.

"**I'm just a regular customer here."** She said and the waiter replaced the flower vase on our table. I looked at her "okay a special customer." She admitted.

**Me:- **

I ordered the food as usual, but the dishes were special as I wanted to apologize for being the cause of his sunstroke.

"**I hope you like the food, it is my favorite restaurant. I worked here when I was student."** I said as the waiter brought the food.

"**It's my favorite Italian dish; did you search online for that?"** he was astonished.

"**No, I didn't, I know it sound weird but this my favorite dish when I was a little girl and every time I come here they do it especially for me."** I said starting to eat the dish, he did that as well.

"**I ate this dish in Italia and states but this time it has something different."** He said tasting the food.

"**Tell me that this different is good."** I said cautious and he nodded amused.

"**I'm glad you like it, because you won't like what I'm going to say. Since you're suffering sunstroke we won't go out at night. You have to sleep very well today and I'll change tomorrow's schedule to fit you."** I said firmly and he looked sad.

"**I'm sorry this is my entire fault, but I'll make sure that this doesn't ruin your holiday."** I said nervous because I felt a little guilty.

"**Don't apologize, as long as you here my holiday won't be ruined. Thank you for today, for forgiving me, for the craziest thing I did c'mon I entered a pyramid and I rode a camel and for this wonderful lunch."** His voice was sweet, his smile was warm and his eyes was full of tender, I felt that my heart is being melted especially when he took a flower from the vase and gave it to me. This was too much for me I smiled shyly and looked the other way to find one of my brothers was looking at us.

Yes, this was my brother restaurant.


	7. You're my princess

**Me:-**

Am I dreaming? No this is a nightmare and I really need to wake up now. My brother was glaring at me, **"why is he here? He supposes to be at the other branch."**

**"Hi, welcome to the restaurant."** My brother said forcing a smile, but I could see that this wouldn't be easy. Darren smiled back to him still with the flower in his hand.

**"Who is that?"** my brother said in Arabic.

**"He is a tourist; we just came back from the pyramids." **I said innocently.

**"I didn't know that nowadays tourist give their tour guides flowers and have a romantic lunch."** He said sarcastically.

**"It isn't what it seemed. This isn't a romantic lunch and I didn't accept the flower."** I said trembling.

**"We won't talk about that now."** My brother said looking at Darren.

**"Ok, I'll drive him back to the hotel then I'll go wait for you at home. Let us go Darren."** I said then I looked to Darren who was looking at me questioning but as soon as I stand, I found my brother's hand on my shoulder to make me sit again. Darren glared at my brother.

**"I still want you here and for Mr. Darren I can make one of the staff drive him to the hotel or we can call a cap."** My brother said in English just to make sure that Darren knows that he was not welcome here, that was rude and embarrassing. Darren looked at me more confused I took advantage of my brother looking away.

**"You go now, I'll explain it later."** I whispered to Darren.

**"No problem, I will take a taxi."** Darren said when my brother looked at him waiting for a reply.

**"You are our guest; he will take you to the hotel." **My brother said pointing at some guy. Darren nodded and stood to walk away but then he turned out and waved at me. I could see how my brother was looking at me.

Darren went out of the restaurant and my brother turned to me.

**"Well…"**

**Darren:-**

It was a nice lunch I felt happy until that guy showed up, he looked angry and he talked to me in a rude way he was kicking me out of the restaurant, I didn't want to go but I didn't know who this guy was and she told me to leave.

As soon as I got into the hotel, I started feeling sick, dizzy, fever and I was Unable to concentrate on anything.

**"Take a cold shower before going to sleep and drink a lot of cold water if you still feeling sick call me." **She sent a text to me.

I took her advice and I fell asleep as soon as I got off the shower.

I wake up at the middle of night I was still feeling lost and a little dizzy with a fever.

**"If I'm going to die it would be better to let me."** I said to her after I found myself calling her.

**"Stop nonsense talking, you'll be fine in the morning. How much water did you drink?"** she said and I noticed that her voice has something wrong.

**"Not much, what's wrong with your voice?" **I asked.

**"My voice, yeah I was sleeping?"** she said it like a question.

**"This is the worst excuse ever, and you suck in lying. Did the guy that was at the restaurant do something to you?"** I said concerning.

**"I'm not laying, I'm fine okay." **She said annoyed but that didn't stop me I was too curious.

**"Who was he anyway?"** I asked grabbing a glass of water. She released a deep sigh.

**"He is my brother."** She said and the water spilt from my mouth as an expression for my surprise.

**"What?" **I exclaimed in surprise and she released an annoying sigh.

**"Sorry, I have to go now, talk to you tomorrow. Take a good care of yourself salaam."** She said whispering and ended the call, after a while I wasn't surprised anymore, I was feeling guilty. If I weren't carry away by my feelings that I was still confused about, she wouldn't be that sad. What could her brother do to her? He was rude but he seemed harmless. I kept thinking about her until I fell asleep once again.

In my sleep, I saw a strange dream. I was on the beach at night holding my guitar playing **"a whole new world" **that is when I heard a girl singing, I felt happy and nervous. I turned to face her I knew in my heart that girl was the one for me, but when I did, I wake up before seeing her face.

**"Geez this fever really affected my brain."** I said to myself after I wake up from this dream. However, I wasn't feeling the fever or the dizziness but I'm not still all well.

**"How are you feeling today? I hope that you are well. Take some rest; I'll talk to you soon."** I saw her text when I got out the bathroom.

**Me:-**

Once again, I was having a tough night, the same argument and the same words but a different brother to say. I felt like I was reliving the same day, but this time my dad saved me from this dilemma.

**"Don't you think that taking him to your restaurant for a romantic lunch would be the stupid thing ever?"** my dad said and it was the first sensible sentence in that argument.

**"It's not like that, dad."** My brother said mumbling and I knew it he felt defeated. This was the end of the argument and I was glad that my parents are on my side but I have to be careful because they won't be in the third time.

I was still worried about Darren, even if my parents believe me but I was under telescope. I took advantage of my parents watch the TV and I went to my room to text Darren with what he should do. When they slept, I found Darren calling me it was late but I have to know how he is now. He was still tired but he was so curious about what happened and I was sick and tired from this subject. Finally, I decided to tell him.

**"Are you still awake?" **I heard my mother's voice outside my bedroom. I had to end the call I didn't need anymore troubles.

In the morning, I got the chance to go out with my mother to buy grocery. She tried to reassure me that she and my dad trust me. They knew that not like the other girls, I don't just fall for someone and in that time I wished she was right.

**"Hello"** I said answering Darren's call.

**"Good morning beautiful"** he said cheerfully and his word made me blushed.

**"You're so cheesy."** I said smiling being away from my mother.

**"I guess this is the fever effect, but don't you like it."** He said still with a happy tone.

**"Yeah right, how are you now? Feeling better?" **I said concerning.

**"Better but if you came now, I'll be a lot better."** He said smoothly.

**"Oh, Darren Everett Criss stop your sweet talking, I'm with my mom and you caused a lot of family problems for me."** I said looking at my mother who was in the front of cashier.

**"Okay, then when you will come? I don't want to be sick and lonely."** He said like a little child and it was super cute.

**"You can play on your guitar until I come to pick you up after lunch; sorry I got to go now my mom is a waiting for me."** I said it was our turn for check out.

**"Ok see you." **He said and ended up the call.

I went back home and helped my mother with lunch and we talk about how much I missed my living abroad sister and brother, they living at the some country but unlike my brother, my sister won't come this year. Being apart from my sister was hard for me.

**"On my way"** I sent a text to Darren before start driving. In less than half hour, I was in the hotel hall.

**"Finally you are here, I don't know how but I have been used to see you in the morning."** He said looking at me with a warm smile on his face.

"**Are you sure that the fever is gone? Because this is make nonsense."** I said to cover my shyness from his words because I feel the same too but I couldn't tell him that.

"**You can see for yourself." **He said lifting his head for me to check the fever with my hand and he closed his eyes with a weird smile on his face.

"**No need I believe you."** I said wondering about that smile.

"**Then let's go."** He said huffing and I could hear him whisper **"dammit"** to himself.

"**Ok"** I said and I was thinking why he was acting weird today I was sure that I didn't do anything to cause such a thing.

We get in the car and he was silent I could tell that he watching me but when I made any move he turn his head to look through the window.

"**Oh, no"** I gasped, it was my aboard brother calling me on whatsapp.

"**Darren, could you please not to make sound?"** I said and he just nodded.

**"Hi, how are you?"** my brother said.

**"I'm fine, how's your wife and your little monsters?"** I said.

"**They all fine and little monsters want to come to play with you, all the time they ask, 'Dad, when will we go to our aunt?'"** my brother said, and I just smiled because I really like them.

**"What are you doing now?"** my brother asked and it made me suspicious.

**"Did my brothers tell you anything?"** I said suspicious.

**"No, what's happened?"** he asked which made me relived.

**"Nothing, it just my father monthly check was good."** I lied.

**"Yeah, I already know that. So do I bother you?" **he asked and I guess it was clear that I'm lying.

**"No, I'm in the car drive my way to the work." **I lied once again but this time it won't work because Darren spoke actually, he sung.

**"Say, Say, Say What You Want. **

**But Don't Play Games with My Affection.**

**Take, Take, Take What You Need,**

**But Don't Leave Me With No Direction."**

**"Oh my god, what I'm going to do now?"** I said to myself.

**Darren:-**

I was so happy that she was here, she looked beautiful today the eye shadow she had made it irresistible not to look deeply in her eyes. Not to mention her lipstick it was so light that make you think that her lips are shining. And when she teased me about my fever I didn't know what happened but I knew that I want to feel her touch on my skin.

**"What the hell I'm doing?" **I said to myself, I have to control my feelings for her I'm still confused and she seemed not feel the same.

**"Dammit"** I said scolding myself.

When we were in the car I put my earphone to listen to some music, I couldn't talk to her with these feelings running through my soul. But I couldn't stop myself from looking at her; she has something different from all the girls I met in my life.

After a while I been carried away by the music I started to sing along with the song but I found something hit my arm I looked to her.

**"Hush"** she said glaring at me.

**"What?" **I whispered to her, I took off my earphone and I heard her talking through her phone and the speaker was turning on. It was a guy I looked to her phone which was hanged in the phone holder I saw his picture and his name. She finished the call and turned to me.

**"What the hell is wrong with you? Did you come all the way to ruin my relation with my family?" **he said angry.

**"What did I do this time?"** I asked for explaining because I didn't know what she was talking about.

**"I asked you not to make a sound because I was having a call with my brother, but instead of talking you sung, what were you thinking? Seriously Darren I have so many problems because of you. All my brothers are against us and you add more salt to the cut." **She exploded at me then she sighed.

**"I'm sorry; it looks like I'm a troublesome to you."** I said sadly because I didn't mean to do anything that makes her sad.

**"Can we forget what just happened? Sorry that I just scold you, it wasn't your fault and it wasn't mine too. Let's enjoy today, deal?" **she said quietly and I nodded.

**"By the way, I really like, "say say say"** she said smiling, she was fine now. All the way, we didn't stop talking and laughing, I felt the butterflies in my stomach every time I hear her laugh.

**"Time for souvenirs, we are in Khan el-Khalil." She** said excited.

**"Isn't it early for buying souvenirs?" **I asked because I still have three weeks here in Egypt.

**"I know but I changed the schedule because you still tired."** She said.

**"I'm not tired as long as you here with me." **I said and I know that it sounded soppy but it was the truth.

**"That's so cheesy."** She said teasing me.

**"I thought you like cheese."** I said seriously.

**"I like to eat it not to hear it, let's go." **She said grabbing me from the shirt I looked at her surprised.

**"Sorry"** she said blushing.

**"No, it was adorable. I think you're adorable." **I said to break the awkwardness.

**"Hey Darren your Blaine is shown, and I'm not Kurt." **She said laughing and THAT was adorable.

We bought many things; I bought for my brother chuck, my mom and dad and for Joey too. It was a beautiful place it was hard not to buy everything in here. She bought things to her family too.

**"What is this sound? I hear it every day more than once." **I asked her as I heard the sound of man I always wonder if that person is speaking or singing.

**"Oh that's 'adhan' the Muslims' call for prayers. It goes five times a day and one of them at the beginning of the dawn."** She said after the man finished.

**"Yeah this one wakes me up." **I said smiling.

**"It wakes me too, but for me it is a good thing to catch the time of the pray which I had to do now." **She said smiling as well and then she gave me a questioning look.

**"Yeah you can go; I'll wait for you at that café." **I said pointing to one of the cafés.

**"Thank you, I won't be late. Take care of my bag." **She gave me her bag and walked to the mosque. I took the bag and I entered the café, the café was Arabian style. I ordered a Turkish coffee and when I put her bag on the chair next to me, I found it open I was weirdly curious when I saw her purse opened. I looked inside, it was full of cards names cards and a punch of different credit cards, and she didn't seem like one of those girls that have this kind of staff. She is a simple girl. I also found photos, this girl has many of boys' photos I knew some of them were her brothers and that old man is definitely her father. There was a photo she was with a handsome guy who doesn't look like an Egyptian he looked like a western guy. They were drinking from the same cup with straw and in the background; there were happy birthday's sign.

She entered the café and I closed her purse and put it right back in its place.

**"Was I late?"** she asked smiling.

**"Not at all" **I said still thinking who was that guy but I couldn't ask her.

We had a nice day and it was time to get back to the hotel.

**"Where you are going to take me tonight**?" I wondered.

**"Somewhere special on the top of Cairo, we are going to have dinner at the Cairo tower."** She said excited with a sparkle in her eyes.

**"That's sound magical**." I said excited as well.

**"Yeah it is awesome; I'll come pick you at 7. Don't dress causal." **She said as I get down from the car.

**"Ok, see you." **I said waving at her.

I hurried to my room to get prepared for tonight's dinner. I opened my closet to know what I'm going to wear; I wanted to look good and chic. I tried so many outfits until I chose a white shirt, a gray jacket and a black skinny pants. Right on time my phone rang which meant that she was already here. For the last time, I took a glance of myself sprayed a bit of perfume by my neck and went to the hotel hall.

She was there in a grey lace high neck short dress, a black long sleeves blouse and a black skinny pants. She looked gorgeous in the black smoky eyes and nude lipstick.

**"Are you ready?"** she said smiling but I was lost in her eyes as if I were in another world a magical one.

**"Earth to Darren, are you ready?"** she said smiling and I was sure that I looked like an idiot.

**"More than ever"** I stuttered making fool of myself. She smiled and her crystal white teeth showed up which rarely happened.

**"Are you sure that you are okay? You like you had been struck by lightening."** She said still smiling.

**"I guess I'm not the only one if you looked around you will find everyone is the same, you're shining more than lightening."** I said looking to her eyes. She turned her face to avoid my gaze blushing hard.

**"Did you get taller? Because I remember that, I was taller than you were."** I said smiling as I felt the awkward moment, as we were walking out of the hotel.

**"I drink a lot of milk lately."** She said joking.

**Me:-**

I was so nervous because I didn't know if my outfit was hit or miss, but from Darren facial expression and his comments it was a surprise.

On the other hand, I was surprised too by the way he looked because I really like men in suits. When we got into the car all that I could smell was his perfume.

**"Your perfume is really good."** Oops did I say that aloud that was supposed to be for myself.

**"Really, thank you." **He said smiling with a sparkle in his eyes.

**"By the way, you look stunning tonight and the fact that we are dressing the same colors is…" **he said but he didn't complete the sentence.

**"Weird?"** I said

**"Yeah right, weird" **he said with a sad smile. **"Why is he sad all of sudden?" **I said to myself.

We spent the entire road to the tower we were laughing and talking that had some of flirty comments made by him and for some odd reason that I didn't know I didn't stop him from saying these comments.

**"Wow, it is so beautiful"** he said when we were under the tower.

**"Wait until you see the revolving restaurant."** I said entering the elevator and he entered behind me. In there I saw how he was looking at me and for the first time I didn't like it because I didn't like to be checked out.

We got into the restaurant, and Darren was a gentleman. He grabbed the seat for me to sit down.

**"I have a gentleman here."** I said amused as he bounced down.

**"Anything for you, princess" **He said smiling warmly.

**"Can I be a Disney princess?"** I asked enthusiastically like a little girl.

**"Only if I become your prince charming." **He answered with a smug on his face.

**"I think I'll pass the royalty, it doesn't fit me anyway."** I said trying to avoid the blush but he looked sad.

**"I'll let you pick up the food we are going to eat. What do you think?"** I said trying to cheer him up.

**"Cool" **he said forcing a smile and looking at the menu.

He ordered grilled chicken, pasta and coke for both of us. But before the waiter go to filled it, Darren glanced at me for confirmation and I just nodded.

"**The view from here is amazing; I liked this city at night. It has a perfect combination between the nightlife and the sleepy city, modern and classic.**

**You girl are lucky to be living here, everything helps to clear your mind, to relax and to love your life."** He said looking at the city his words touched my heart, it always made me emotional to hear someone talking about my country like that.

**"Egypt always had something, even Egyptian don't know what it is. It's hit you like a wave all of sudden and if you left yourself to be carried away it will be hard to get out. Maybe Cairo is not New York or even Paris or Rome because Cairo had that something; you will find it in the water, in the air, in the people face, in children smiles and no matter what you will do it will get you, to leave a smile like this on your face."** I said inspired by the view but then when I looked at him I found him looking at me awestricken.

**"Wow, this was deep. I think that is I'm in love." **He said and I looked at him questioningly.

**"In love with the city"** he said clearing his throat and blush a little he must felt impressed as he thought that I might think that he meant me.

**"I'm in love too… with the city."** I said looking at him stuttering because the way he looked at me, this time his eyes seemed to have a lot of unspoken but I couldn't figure it out. The waiter brought the food it was delicious.

**"Before you go you will see this city and you will get more amazed." **I said to break the silence. He looked at me smiling.

**"Speaking of which, will you be the one who will accompanied me to Sharm el-Sheikh?" **he asked hopefully.

**"I'm afraid that I won't but they already have one for you. Don't worry you won't get lost there." **I said looking at my dish, he didn't anything about it instead he changed the subject. He talked to me about some funny moments he had when he was filming glee this year, I talked also about my funny moments with the tourists. It was a wonderful evening that it was the time to get back to the hotel.

**"Tomorrow we are going to visit one of my favorite sights. See you then." **I said before he went upstairs waving at me.

I walked to the parking lot to get my car to drive my way to home.

**"I feel that something's coming, something good if I can wait." **I sung all the way to home.


	8. who's that boy

_** for late update, i caught a cold i wasn't able to write.**_

_**2. i will change the update date from Thursday to Friday.**_

_**3. thanks for all your reviews and a special thanks to Lucy samb, Sara halem, Sara xiaowei, semo memo and to all my Chinese friends that supported me.**_

_**4. i'm waiting for your reviews and i hope you enjoy this chapter as much i did when i wrote it.**_

_**see you next week :) **_

* * *

**Me:-**

**"Wow, a fifteen missed calls and three messages in least than two hours. Like why I become this important person all of sudden?" **I said to myself looking at my phone that I turned it silent when I was having dinner with Darren. I didn't want another brother call, there is one brother who still doesn't know or even suspicious.

**"Where are you? I thought that you are dead or something."** Sara said furiously because she was the one who was calling and sending this huge amount.

**"Sorry the phone was silent and I didn't hear it but once I got home I called you."** I said lying on bed; I was tired from this long day.

**"I didn't mean that, your apology is not accepted."** She said still angry. Surely, I knew what she meant. I didn't call her since Friday when we saw glee together.

**"I know what you meant and I'm sorry for that too. I was busy these days and I didn't have the chance to talk to you."** I said apologetically but I was l lying, of course, I had time to call her but I didn't do it because I still doesn't decide if I'm going to tell her about Darren or not.

**"This is a lame excuse, you only work in the morning so what made your night that busy?"** she asked curiously and was the time for me to make my decision. It is now or never.

**"This time I have a special group to work with." **I said trying to figure out how to tell her.

**"If it is not Darren Criss, then it is not special. Oh, my god if you were his tour guide we would have spent all the time with him. I'm thrilled even to think about it."** She said fangirling and it made me realize that I couldn't tell her.

**"Well, it is not that special I guess."** I said biting my lower lip because I didn't want to lie to her.

**"I'm still made at you; you have to make up for me."** She said and I was relieved that she forgave me without telling her the secret

**"I'm ready to do anything to have your forgiveness "** I said.

Next day I woke up ready for some spirituality, it was quiet morning when I woke up my parents were already awaken, we entered the kitchen together to make the breakfast. My brothers always offered to bring someone to do the housework but my mother and I refused that because we will not feel comfortable with a stranger person in the house. However, when there is too much to do we ask brothers' wives for help. Family helps each other as simple as that.

**"Get ready to clear your mind, to feel safe and to feel relieved. P.S: don't forget the sunscreen."** I sent the text to Darren, I liked the way I felt when I'm talking to him and sometimes I feel like he is my best friend.

**"Get down I'm in the car." **I sent him another text when I was down the hotel.

**"Good morning, my princess."** He said getting into the car.

**"Good morning prince charming, are you ready for our royalty tour?"** I said continue the joke.

**"Someone wake up on the right side of bed." **He said looking at me smiling.

**"What's up with this Prince Song inside my head?"** I said joking with the lyrics from owl city **"good time"**. Then we laughed together.

**"Since you liked the relaxing atmosphere yesterday, then you like today's tour."** I said get through the checkpoint and taking my bag.

**"You are more excited than me, I'm still the tourist, right?"** he said sarcastically.

**"Well yes but I'm not the tour guide either." **I said chuckling.

**"Then who is the tour guide?" **he asked.

**"She is. Hi demi"** I said pointing to my friend Demetria.

**"This is Darren Criss and this Demetria my friend and our tour guide through the religious complex."** I introduced them to each other.

**"Hi Demetria, it's nice to meet you."** Darren said shaking hands with demi.

**"Call me demi, it's okay."** Demi said smiling.

We started our tour leading by demi, Darren was right I was happy today because I'm in houses of worship no matter what religions they are for, these places mention the name of god. Moreover, I always liked the churches architecture, the colors and the painting. I noticed that Darren liked too especially the hanging church.

**"Thanks demi, I'll take it from here." **I gave demi a goodbye hug after we finished visiting the last church.

**"Bye demi"** Darren said waving to her.

**"Don't tell me that we done here." **Darren said looking to me wondering.

**"No not yet we still have to see 'Amr Ibn El-Aas Mosque' the first mosque built in Egypt. I wanted to visit the Synagogue but it been closed for repair. But you liked the first part, right?"** I said to make sure.

**"Duh, it was beautiful."** He exclaimed happily.

**"Ok, let's go." **I said happily.

We got to the mosque it wasn't crowded, I began to tell him the history of that mosque and how Islam come to Egypt. He was looking up to see the painting on the ceiling. He asked the meaning of the writings here and there.

**Darren:-**

**"I had a blast today; I loved every second of the tour."** I said delightfully.

**"I'm glad you did." **She said started driving to the hotel. I was going to ask her where we would go tonight but her phone started ringing **"Don't stop believing"**.

**"Hello" **she answering the phone, she seemed out of breath talking to the other side in Arabic and sometimes I hated to be the one who doesn't know what was going on. When she was talking, I could figure out **"film"** and **"city stars"**, she hung up the phone and looked at me.

**"Can we pass today's night out? Because my mom wants me to help her in the housework and you have to pack your luggage for Sharm."** She said and I knew that she was lying. Then her phone buzzed it was a massage, she opened it while the phone was in its holder, I was too curious because I felt that she was hiding something from me.

I read the massage: **"We will meet at 4 and don't forget we want to go to Tommy Hilfiger."**

"**Well well princess you are going out for shopping and movie. Why didn't she say it to me? What if she is going with someone that she didn't want me to know?"** I said to myself wondering.

"**Maybe she is going out with a guy?"** I thought and this idea made me feel a little jealousy, I had to confess to myself **"I like her"**.

We were on the front of the hotel when she looked at me.

"**So are we cool?" **she said smiling.

"**Aren't we always?" **I said smiling back to her but she seemed a little sad.

I waved her goodbye and I went to the receptionist to ask him about where's Tommy Hilfiger's shop. He told me that it in city stars mall. I asked him if there was cinema in this mall or not and there was more than one in it.

"**Could you call a cab to take me there?"** I asked the receptionist.

"**Of course sir, what time you wants it?" **

"**At 4 o'clock." **

I went to up to my room to rest before the lunch and then up to the mall to find out with who she was.

I left the cab and began to search for her, I know that sound crazy but I felt somewhat jealous I wanted to know who is the one that take her from me and why she was so secretive about it.

She was there inside the shop standing looking into men suits, she was alone I walked toward her but then I found a girl holding a tie talking to her and laughing.

"**Hi, Darren."** she said getting out of the shop and answering my phone call.

"**You have a nice house; it would be really hard for your mother to do it all alone."** I said looking at her behind the wall.

"**What? What do you mean?" **she said confused.

"**Turn around." **I said getting out from behind the wall and when she turned and saw me, her jaw dropped. It was the first time I saw her that surprised. I was still far from her she glanced at her friend then she looked at me still with her surprised face.

"**What are you doing here? And how did you know that I'm here?"** she said mumbling which turned to anger.

"Well, you didn't tell me."

"**Should I?" **she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"**Yes, you should because I'm your Bo…." **I said but I cut myself I wasn't her boyfriend. Oh, man I'm getting crazy here.

"**You are what?"** she asked but her friend got out from the shop.

"**Is that your mother?" **I said joking. Maybe she would forget my stupid stutter. She glared at me while her friend got back to the shop.

"**Look she is my friend and she is a gleek and I didn't tell her anything about you, so could you please not ruin our friendship?"**

"**Well, what will I get in return?" **I said blackmailing her.

"**Nothing, if she saw you here, you won't back to your country alive." **She said threatening.

"**Oh my god oh my god It's Darren Criss."** A girl said screaming that I could hear her from where I was I turned around to find that her friend was out the shop jumping from surprise.

"**I'm screwed."** She said through the phone.

"**Please don't kill me, I'm nice. Oh here is your friend, this going to be fun."**

"**OK what do you want to keep your mouth shut?"**

"**You will do what I want or else."**

"**Fine"** she said frowning ending the call and coming after her friend toward me.

"**I can't believe it Darren Criss is here, how did you know about this mall?"** Her friend said.

"**Good question, yeah Mr. Criss how did you know?" She said.**

"**From my tour guide, she told me to come here if I wanted to buy clothes." **

"**And where is she?" **Her friend asked.

"**She is hanging with her boyfriend; actually she does this all the time. She is nasty, mean and immature person."** I said seriously and she looked at me surprised.

**"Poor Darren you came to suffer."** She sarcastically and her friend poked her.

**"You told me your name was?"** I said teasing her.

**"I didn't tell you in the first place and she named Sarah."**

**"My friend is named (me)."** Sarah said poking her.

**"Nice to meet you girls" **I said and I turned around to leave.

**"Mr. Criss can we take a photo with you?" **Sarah said and I turned back to her.

"**Sure, I'd love to."** I said smiling as I thought that maybe I could tease her more and she was already going to do what I want her to do.

"**I'll pass it; I'm at the shop waiting for you." **She said and then she gave me a threatening look. I posed for the photo smiling as usual.

"**Are you working here?"** I asked and I knew the answer but I wanted to find out why they were in men's cloth shop.

"**No of course not I'm here to buy a suit for my fiance. His birthday is coming." **Sarah explained.

"**This was easy."** I said to myself.

"**I have an idea; since you are a fashionist maybe you could help us find the right one." **Sarah said nervously, I could tell that she felt shy to asking stranger a question like that.

"**I'll do it with pleasure." **I said smiling leading her to the shop. When princess saw us, she was confused. Then Sarah talked to her to explain why I'm with her.

"**Why are you still here?"** she as soon as Sarah was away from us.

"**I won't go until I got what I want from you." **I said looking intensely at her.

"**And that is?"** she asked.

"**You, coming with me to Sharm El Sheikh."** I said to her looking to her eyes, which made my heart beating faster.

**"Not going to happen."** She said passing behind me, I turned to her.

**"We will see." **I said whispering in her ear but she couldn't feel my breath because of her headscarf but she shivered.

At that time, Sarah was back to us holding a suit.

**"So what do you think in that one?"** Sarah asked hopefully.

**"No"** princess and I said at the same time which spread a small smile on our faces and Sarah looked at us puzzled.

**"I guess this one will be good."** Once again, we said at the same time and we pick up the same suit from a different rack.

**"Okay, this is weird."** Sarah said and both of looked at the suit, it was nice one that I could actually buy it.

**"It's nice. It will fit him perfectly." **She said persuading.

**"Not the suit, but you two and same time talking. It is like you are twins." **Sarah said proving her point.

**"What? That is not true."** We said at the same time defensively then we looked at each other smiling.

**"Ok but I'm the prettiest one."** She said chuckling.

**"Sure you are." **I said looking at her from Head to toe but not in a bad way, she was really pretty today. She was wearing a green blouse that fits her body and a beige pants and a high heels shoes. The headscarf was flowers painting that make her eyes more beautiful and greener, man, the lipstick she was wearing made it hard not to look to it and just paralyzed.

**"So, what do you think of that suit?" **I said clearing my throat after she caught me looking at her almost eating her with my eyes, she turned to red but I can see that she wasn't happy.

**"I agree with you this one is better." **Sarah said looking at the suit, she took it and turned around to put it on checking desk.

**"It just every time I look at you it's hard not to stare. Don't make it my fault it's yours you are so beautiful." **I said to her because I noticed that she was annoyed from what happened. She smiled shyly.

**"You killing me with this shyly smile, how could I look away?" **I said all what was going on mind without notice.

**"Bow tie or cravat?"** Sarah said suddenly and it made me jump.

**"Damn, you scared the sh*t out of me." **I said to Sarah. Man, I was having a moment here.

I heard my princess laughing along with her friend.

**"You cursing, I was starting to doubt you." **Sarah said still laughing.

**"Doubt what?" **I asked confused.

**"You aren't Darren if you didn't curse." **Sarah said laughing and I join her because I really curse a lot.

**"So..."** Sarah said.

**"Bow tie, as he could wear it on a polo shirt, right Blaine?" **She said smiling which meant that she was no longer mad at me.

**"If he flips his tight pants, it'll definitely fit him." **I said in Blaine voice.

**"Nuh, it's not the same without the hair gel."** Sarah said then the two girls turned around to search for a bow tie or cravat.

**"Girls"** I said huffing.

**"Can't live with them, can't live without them."** The girls said it as they turned around to me.

Sarah bought a gray suit, colorful bow tie for fun; obviously, her fiance was a klainer, a white shirt, a blue cravat and black shoes.

**"So I guess this is the time for goodbye."** I said when we walked out the shop.

**"We had a great time, bye." **She said quickly grabbing Sarah's hand to go. While Sarah gave her** 'what's wrong with you?'** Look.

**"We are going to the movies; do you want to join us?" **Sarah said it making me happy because I didn't want to leave my beautiful princess.

**"What movie are we going to watch?" **I said offering Sarah my arm to walk together which she accepted with pleasure squealing.

**"A movie named 'girl most likely' have you heard this name before?"** Sarah said smiling and I was surprised.

**"What? They released it here." **I said surprisingly.

**"We can call today as the movie ****premiere."** Princess said.

**"It was a good day to come here then."** I said happily.

**"You will get the chance of meeting the Egyptian gleeks."** Sarah said cheerfully.

**"They are not that much; I will be surprised if we found someone else beside us in the cinema." **She said rudely, I knew that she didn't mean it but it hurt.

**"What's wrong with you?"** Sarah said to her madly.

**"Nothing, I'm sorry okay?"** She said but I was still sad.

**"I know that I don't have many fans here, I chose Egypt When I read a tweet from Egyptian fan congratulating me for ending the season."** I said sadly because I could accept anything she would say but not my work.

"**That fan's name was Sarah gleek, right?" **Sarah said hopefully.

**"I guess so." **I said not really remember the name.

**"Oh my god this is me, you read my tweet and you decided to come her because of me." **Sarah said nearly screaming. The rudely princess was surprised and when she looked at me, I turned my head.

We arrived at the cinema it wasn't like my premiere in Hollywood. I was wearing my jeans and a regular t-shirt and there weren't cameras everywhere or flashes into my eyes. It was some fans are in a row to take a photo with me. They looked at my girls with envy eyes and I felt that Sarah was teasing them meanwhile princess wasn't even happy. What if didn't she want me with her?

**Me:-**

We entered the movie and he chose to sit next to me, I was mad at him several times today mostly because the deal of doing whatever he tell me to do. The lights went down and the film started to play. As soon as it started, I was focusing on the film it was a funny one that release a laughter out of me.

**"Why are you laughing?"** he whispered and I looked at him confused.

**"Wasn't that film too bad that people won't come to watch it?"** he said seriously to me.

**"You know I didn't mean it, I didn't want Sarah to suspect us." **I said whispering and making sure that Sarah didn't hear it.

**"So there is 'us' now." **He said with an amusing smile on his face. I just smiled shyly and turned to complete the movie. It was uncomfortable to see his scenes with Kristen Wig it made me look away from the big screen.

**"I guess it's awkward to see me that hot while I'm here next to you." **He said teasing me, and it made me blush hardly.

**"Yeah, you make it hard to watch with your comments."** I said sarcastically smiling.

In the break, I went to buy popcorn with Sarah while he was taking photos with fans and talking with them.

**"Sarah, you sit here and I will sit in your place."** I said when we got back.

**"Why? I like my place."** Sarah asked.

**"Just sit there, okay?"** I said frowning and Sarah looked at me puzzled.

**"You can sit in my place and I'll sit in her place so that no one will be sitting in his place when the second part starts, it would be fun." **He said trying to reduce the tension, but it made me smile. He was so stubborn.

**"I think so."** Sarah said replacing her place with him.

**"Hi again"** he said to me and I was hiding my amusing smile.

**"You enjoy this, aren't you?"** I said looking at him.

**"Hush, I want to watch my incredible acting talent." **He said looking at the screen.

**"Teaser"** I said smiling.

I didn't enjoy watching the movie because of how he was teasing me and exchange looks. I was surprised that Sarah didn't notice a thing from what happened.

**"I really enjoyed my day with you girls." **He said and I was relieved.

**"Well, the day didn't over yet." **Sarah grinned.

**"Isn't it late to do anything?" **Sarah looked at him astonished it was 9:30 pm **"well, that what my tour guide told me."** He continued as he glanced at me and I acted, as if it wasn't I.

**"What kind of nerd she is." **Sarah said laughing.

**"Ouch" **Sarah screamed with pain because I pulled her hair. I couldn't let her participate in Darren's teasing game even if she didn't mean it.

**"Tour guides aren't nerds."** I said seriously and he was hiding the laughs.

**"So what we are going to do then?"** he asked Sarah, I felt as they were friends, old friends.

**"We will have dinner then go home." **Sarah said happily.

**"What are we going to eat?"** he asked

**"Sushi" **Sarah said excited and he joined her in the excitement obviously it was Darren favorite food.

We headed to a sushi restaurant near the mall, there were a few people in it, and we used to come to. It has been a long time since the last time we had eaten here. I wasn't a sushi fan but I loved the place it has so many memories. We sit on a table for four and I put my bag on the chair next to me to force Darren to sit next to Sarah.

**"This is a very special place for Sarah." **I said to Darren as Sarah blushed.

**"It isn't that special you know." **Sarah said awkwardly.

**"Fallen in love from the first sight with your fiance isn't that special?"** I said exclaiming.

**"Awe, that's sweet. You had a first sight love." **Darren said with a soft sound.

**"Yeah it was one of the best moments in my life, I felt that my heart got out of its place and since then it didn't come back." **Sarah said retrieving what happened in her mind, I remembered it as well I was happy to see her in love with the one who deserved it.

**"Tell me about." **Darren said releasing a deep sweet sigh looking at me. I couldn't help but to feel the butterflies in my stomach going crazy as they done it from time to time today.

**Darren:-**

Sarah's words was putting salt on my wound but in a weird way I was enjoy it, I didn't feel that way since a long time.

The menus arrived and I was ready to order as well as Sarah but princess didn't know what to order she wasn't a sushi lover.

**"I will take a creamy white sauce pasta and tuna salad." **She said to the waiter.

We chatted in different subjects; I was amused at how knowledgeable she was in aspects of life. It made me admire her more; she looked confidential when she stated her information and her points of view.

**"I'm really into you." **I said to myself, I couldn't say it aloud no matter how much I wanted to scream these words.

The food came; I didn't touch mine because I was watching her eating. I'm going to miss her the week I will spend it in Sharm, why was she that stubborn on not going? Oh man, the way she eats the pasta made me wish if I were a plate of pasta.

**"Didn't you like the sushi?" **Sarah asked looking at my untouched sushi.

**"I like it actually." **I said then I called my princess with her name.

**"What?" **she looked up to me, I was holding a piece of sushi with my sticks to feed her. She was too surprised to refuse it; I noticed that Sarah still here and she would be very suspicious; I turned to Sarah to do the same. I saw a surprised look on Sarah's face but it wasn't because of me, it was something behind me then I heard a man voice I turned around to see what it was.

It hit me when I saw that man placing his hand on my princess eyes standing so close to her, I couldn't see his face clearly but I could see his blond hair and his tanned skin.

**"Adam" **she said screaming with happiness as he unfold his hand from her eyes, she jumped on him and he hugged her tightly. After a while, they broke up the hug and turned to us. I looked at his face he were the guy I saw in a picture with her before.

**"Hi Sarah, how are you?" **Adam said shaking hands with her, I noticed that he has an Australian accent then he turned to me.

**"Wait, I know you. You are Kurt's boyfriend from glee, what are doing here with my girl?" **he said putting his hand around her waist and looked at her for an answer.

**"He is visiting Egypt, tell me when you got back?" **she said ignoring us.

**"A couple days ago, I missed you so much." **He said hugging her again; I felt the anger aroused to take off my body that I wanted to burn this place.

**"I will sit with him for a while; we have so many things to catch up." **She said grinning taking her cellphone from the table.

**"Is this her boyfriend?" **I asked Sarah while I was watching my precious princess sitting next to him.

**"Wow, they asked me the same question when she brought him as her date on our high school prom; every time they perform together at the school people think the same."** Sarah said while eating her food, I lost my appetizer when I first saw him here. They were talking and laughing very close to each other, he even re some of hair that got out of her headscarf. I couldn't watch it anymore.

**"Can we back to the mall I want to buy some things before travel?"** I said to Sarah and she nodded.

**"What about my friend?"** Sarah said.

**"She seems very busy with that guy, let's not bother her."** I said annoyed as they were looking at the guy's IPad she was happy as I never so her that happy with me.

**"Where are you going?" **she said when she saw us leaving.

**"I just want to go to the hotel to pack my stuff."** I said avoiding eye contact I was hurt and extremely jealous.

**"Okay, I'm going to come with you." **she said to us then she turned to Adam. **"I will call you again; it was nice to have back into my life."** She said grinning.

**"No wonder that your English is that good, you have an Australian boyfriend." **I said sarcastically with hurt not only because I really liked her and she jumped on another guy but also because she lied to me when I asked her about if she had a boyfriend or not.

**"You mean Adam; you think that he is my boyfriend." **She said in disbelief then she and Sarah burst into laughter.

**"C'mon Darren he is my brother." **She said and I looked at her in doubt the guy wasn't anything like her not even close.

**"We have a different mom and dad so he is not practically my brother, but he is my foster brother so I cannot be his wife or his 'girlfriend'."** She exclaimed.

**"You brought the old memories because everywhere this two go people said that they have something between them." **Sarah said to me as we walked to the car to go.

**"Which called brotherhood; I mean we had been raised together even our birthday is in the same day."** She said explaining to make it clear for me.

**"Okay I get it, but I still don't believe that you didn't have a boyfriend before." **I said then I realized that I shouldn't say it because we never mention this subject before in front of Sarah.

**"I mean Sarah said that she had a fiance meanwhile you didn't mention that you have that special one."** I tried to make it, as it was an obvious deduction.

**"Well yeah I don't have this special one until now." **She said smiling. Her words were confusing to me, did she meant that now she has him or she still didn't.

**"Your car is amazing Sarah." **I said looking at her car; it was a metallic black range rover evoque.

**"It is not my car, I like sport cars more."** Sarah said.

**"It's mine, but you will drive." **She said giving Sarah the keys. I looked at her in disbelief but she avoided my gaze, because this wasn't her car and that car is too expensive for someone like her.

**Me:-**

**"Why?" **Sarah said pouting; I knew what was in her mind.

**"Because I don't trust you with your hand free even if you are next to me, so it's better for you to make them busy."** I whispered to her.

**"I have a fiance you know." **She said shocked.

**"Will that stop your dirty mind?" **I asked smiling.

**"I hate when you know me that well."** She said annoyed.

**"No you love it." **I said laughing.

We get into the car Sarah in driver's seat; I'm in the front seat and Darren in the back. As soon as we start the car, my phone buzzed I thought that it might be my mom asking when I will come, it was 11 pm already.

**"You can avoid my gaze but that doesn't mean that you can avoid answering my question." **It was Darren that texted me.

**"What are you talking about?"** I played fool and I knew that he was talking about my car.

**"You know Sarah, some people are terrible liars even if they texted you, their lies are obvious."** Darren said to Sarah, I knew he is referring to me.

**"You are right."** Sarah said confused.

**"Ok this is my car." **I sent it to him.

**"And when you found out that they are laying they just give the half of the truth, the half that you already knew it before." **He said to Sarah, he was enjoying playing that game.

**"This car was brought to me by my brothers as a birthday gift, but I wanted to have my own car with my own money so I didn't use this one." **I sent it to him.

**"People laying for a reason and when person convinced to you he should give you that reason." **He said it and I began to get mad, I didn't like that way.

**"I'm from a well-known, wealthy family but I don't like to show it, I want to be known as I'm not as what my father and my brothers are. Don't get mad it's nothing personal I do it with everybody."** I sent to him.

**"You know..." **he started to talk but it was getting to my nerves now.

**"Enough talking about lying and liars already" **I said angry then I noticed how Sarah looked at me surprised from my overacted reaction; I also heard Darren giggling in the back.

**"OK what do you want to talk about?" **he said trying not to laugh.

**"I don't want to talk." **I said frowning.

**"You could sing then." **Sarah said excited.

**"Oh no, I don't want to die in a car accident because as soon as Mr. Charmer opens his mouth you will lose concentration."** I said joking but with my serious face on.

**"You are such a party boomer, but you are right." **She said and the three of us laughed.

It wasn't long to arrive to Darren's hotel; he got off the car and stand in front of my door.

**"It was a day to remember, I'm glad that I met you though." **Darren said smiling fondly to us.

**"Right Darren you said that you will travel, are you backing to the states?" **Sarah asked curiously.

"No I'll travel to Sharm El-sheikh for a week then I will get back to Cairo for another couple of weeks." Darren said casually.

"You know that girl next to be is an expert in Sharm, she knows everything and everyone there." Sarah said and I glared to her, Darren was more than willing to take me with him and now he will insist more.

**"Really, it's too bad that I don't have you." **He said looking right into my eyes, I felt that these words have another meaning but maybe I was making it up in my mind. He broke the eye contact and released a heartbreaking sigh and left.

**"It was Weird, huh?" **Sarah said and I didn't know if she meant spending the day with him or that, he left us without saying goodbye but in the both cases, the answer was the same.

**"Yeah super weird." **I said looking at him until he was out of my sight then Sarah drove us to home.

On the way I thought about today, Darren wasn't like the other days he was different. I couldn't help not to think about what Sarah told me about how she saw Darren looking at me when I'm not looking back, she even described it as **"he gave you that Blaine's look" **a look that full of tender and love that every girl wished to have someone look at her like that. She told me also how he was mad when he saw Adam and according to her, **"that kind of madness I can't be anything but jealousy." **

Could he…? No that was impossible Sarah must made it up, she doesn't know Darren that well to analyze him correctly.

Too many thoughts were running through me head that made me feel the weight of the world on my shoulders. I turned up the USB to listen to something other than my thoughts.

_**Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**Never put my love out on the line**_  
_**Never said yes to the right guy**_  
_**Never had trouble getting what I want**_  
_**But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough**_

I really loved this song before but now I felt the meaning of its lyrics, so I sing along with it.

_**But you make me wanna act like a girl,  
Paint my nails and wear high heels.  
Yes, you, make me so nervous,  
that I just can't hold your hand.**__**You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm**_**  
**_**  
Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack**_

**"Will I be ready to that kind of heart attack?"** I thought while I was opening the door of my house where I found my brothers and my parents all of them glaring at me with anger.

**"This time what do you got to say about that?" **one of my brothers said showing me something from his FB account, it was Sarah's new statue, she wrote**: "best day ever with my best friend and Darren Criss.**

**Shopping, movie and dinner if that weren't the perfect date then I don't what will be. :P"** then there was a picture of her with Darren.

"Trust me it is not what it seemed." I said trembling.


	9. chillin in the summertime

**the new chapter it's a short one because things are going crazy these days, the good news is that i passed my mid-term's exams.**

**thanks to you all for support keep review me **

**enjoy :)**

* * *

**Me:-**

**"Trust me it's not what it seemed."** I said trembling.

**"Let's see how you could make the word 'date' to sound good." **My biggest brother shouted at me.

**"Yeah, bring the lies."** The second brother said sarcastically.

**"It's not the first time to see you with him."** The third one said seriously.

**"Of course you will see me with him, I AM his tour guide." **I said angrily because I'm not a liar.

**"And that is the problem, you deal with people we don't know them and they don't know our limits."** My second brother admitted.

**"People see you everyday in different places with different guys." **The third one added.

**"So?"** I asked.

**"You are a girl, you still single. People will talk." **the third brother replied.

"**Screw people and screw you too." **I said throwing my hand in the air and I stood up to leave them.

**"Hey watch your language." **My dad shouted at me angrily.

**"Sorry but..." **I mumbled.

**"No buts show some respect, your mother and I still here and those are your older brothers." **My dad cut me off.

**"Ok I'll deal with them in respect although they didn't give it back." **I said getting myself a chair.

**"We decided that you will come and join our company, it's what you meant to be." **My biggest brother announced.

**"This is my life, I'm the only one to decide what to do with it, wake up I'm not a child anymore. And no one knows what we meant to be except god." **I said in disbelief.

**"Do you want to tell us that you're happy with the penises they gave you and the piece of junk that you're driving?" **my third brother asked.

**"Yeah pretty much, because that is what I'm what I'm able to do by myself, I'm not a shadow I'm an independent human." **I said I couldn't believe how selfish they were.

**"You still young, you don't know what are good for you and what are not." **My second brother declared.

**"You know what, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that Darren wasn't the problem it's my job actually the problem is you. You are selfish and only care for money and what people will say but not your little sister's happiness, but guess what I'm like you, I don't care about money or people and I won't care about you too." **I said between tears that were streaming heavily on my face then I left to my bedroom.

The dawn is almost here and I was still crying, my head was bounding and my eyes were burning. The good thing is that my parents were still on my side when I went to my bedroom I heard how they shouted at my brothers telling them that they were out of line and they doubt me with no evidences.

**"I'm not ready to talk yet mom."** I said after my mom knocked on my door, I knew that I'll talk to her sooner or later but I wasn't ready for it.

**"I didn't ask for talk, I just wanted you to come to pray with us." **My mom said tenderly and it was a good idea.

After praying, my heart was still bleeding but I was calmer that I was able to answer an early phone call from one of my workmates.

**"Hello" **I said trying to be normal but the tiredness was still obvious.

**"Hi, I'm sorry to call you that early but I know you wake up at this time." **He said nervously.

**"No problem I was awake anyway." **I said then there was a silence.

**"I wanted to ask you a favor; you know that I suppose to travel with Mr. Darren Criss today but I have an urgent family thing and I won't be able to travel. So can you go instead of me?" **he said nervously and it pooped into my head that it would be a good thing to be away from the pressure and to make my brothers know that they cannot control my life.

**"Sure, no problem I was in vacation anyway."** I said cheerfully.

**"Oh thank you, that's really nice from you."** He said thankful.

**"Don't be silly, we are workmates that help each other." **I said cheerfully.

**"The ticket will be in the company, it is on your way, right?" **he asked.

**"Yes, it is. Don't worry I'll pick it."** I said politely.

**"I really don't know how to thank you." **He said.

**"It's okay, see you around." **

**"See you around."**

I hung up the phone and I rushed to my parents to tell them about that update, they were worried at first but I was able to reassure them. I told them not to tell my brothers where am I or with whom I travelled, they supported me even my mom helped me to pack my luggage so I wouldn't forget anything. Right on time I was on the road ready to escape from my problems.

**Darren:-**

I was at the airport waiting for the new tour guide, I wasn't curious like the last time actually I was kind of sad I really enjoyed hang up with her, and I felt that she felt the same too but maybe she was just doing her job. Man, I fall in love with her job character how could I react to her personality.

They were calling my flight and the tour guide weren't here yet. Then I saw her running toward me, I cannot believe that she came. Maybe I was right she feel the same.

**"You came."** I said surprisingly happy.

**"****Yes I did, but we have a flight to catch." **She said grabbing my hand and I felt her touch on my bare skin, I tried to move but I was too emotional to be able to do anything.

"**c'mon" **she said grabbing my hand harder to run for the flight.

"**Thank god we catch it."** She said smiling.

Our seats were next to each other; I sat in a window seat. I didn't really care about the view from the window because she was next to me now and that is all what I cared for, I could keep watching her and never get bored.

**"What made you change your mind?" **I said looking at her, I wanted to look in her eyes but she was wearing her sunglasses.

**"The tour guide had an urgent thing so I replaced him." **She said looking at her hands that were moving nervously.

"**I'm so glad that you here with me." **I said and the airhostess came to ask us if we want anything, I wanted to order alcohol but that will bother my princess and I didn't want that.

**"Water, please" **I said to the airhostess.

**"Me too" **Her words choked in her throat. However, before I ask her, she stood up and left me quickly.

**"What's wrong?" **I asked as soon as she came back to her seat.

**"Nothing, can't a girl just go to fix her headscarf."** She said forcing a smile.

**"When would this girl stop lying to me? Her red nose was obvious, she was crying for sure." **I said to myself as I watched her playing in her hand and sighing.

We sat in a deadly silence for the rest of the flight, she was crying unstoppably trying to not to make me notice that.

We went to the hotel and had our keys. Luckily, our rooms were close to each other.

**"I'll take a quick shower then we will go for lunch, okay?" **I said to her and she only nodded with a sad smile on her face.

**"Where are you? Didn't we agree to have lunch together?" **I asked when she picked up her phone.

**"Sorry Darren I was so tired I slept. I guess I will take a nap."** She said, she sounded tired and sleepy.

**"Okay I guess I'll do the same." **I said tired as well.

**"See you"**

**"See you"**

I went to the bar to have a couple of beer before the nap that I wasn't able to have because I was thinking why princess was crying. Was she force to come her? Because of the other tour guide wasn't able to come. Why can't she feel my love for her? She always pushes me away, sure, we had moments but what if I was making this up in my head, I was so lost that I slept with my outdoors clothes on.

**"This is not working you miss your lunch and now your dinner, you don't even answer your phone." **I sent a text to her.

**"Sorry I just wake up now."** She replied.

**"Then come down we need to talk." **I sent it.

**"I'm still tired can we do it tomorrow?" **she replied.

**"No we can't and if you didn't come in 20 minutes I'll come to get you."** I sent it threatening her.

**"Fine, I'm coming." **She gave up.

After 15 minutes, she was down stairs. Her face was pale; she had red swollen eyes, she was wearing a baggy pants and baggy shirt.

**"Tell me how you can look this good with swollen eyes and red nose." **I said smiling fondly at her; she sat without looking at me.

**"Really red fits you."** I said trying to cheer her up a little.

**"Thanks I tried not to put so much inside my eyes."** She said smiling sadly.

**"Could I ask you what's wrong? Are you unhappy that you came here with me?" **I asked looking at her eyes that started to shed some tears.

**"Please don't cry I can't see you like this." **I said sad because it hurt to see her like that.

**"Sorry, I got go." **She said standing to leave.

**"I can't leave you like that alone." **I said grabbing her arm and she was unsettled and dizzy that she almost fell; she got back on her chair.

**"Did you even have your breakfast?" **I said concerning and she shook her head.

**"Geez princess, you have to eat something." **I said tenderly commanding.

I rushed to the hotel restaurant to bring her some food. Finally, she agreed to eat.

**"It's not you." **She said suddenly looking down at her plate.

**"What?" **I said but not because I didn't hear it, it because I didn't get it.

**"It's not you the reason that I'm sad and I'm not forced to come here with you, if I didn't want I could easily tell them to find someone else." **She explained looking at me with her sweet voice and her sadly smile, I felt the butterflies feeling in my stomach I wished that I could hug her to reassure her and tell her that everything would be fine.

**"Thank you for your concern, it's good to find someone who cares."** She said smiling sadly but I could see the tears in her eyes, her words meant that she didn't hate me she didn't fall in love with me too but it was a progress.

**"I'm always going to be here for you, 'cuz …." **I said then I grabbed my guitar.

_**Baby, you're not alone**_

_**'Cause you're here with me**_

_**And nothing's ever gonna bring us down**_

_**'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you**_

_**And you know it's true**_

_**It don't matter what'll come to be**_

_**Our love is all we need to make it through...**_

I started to sing and playing on guitar, for me it was my first time to tell her that I love her without actually telling her.

**"Don't stop, I'm not in talking mood and I don't mind listen to you singing."** She said while I was putting my guitar down, it made happy that she wanted to her me singing to her.

**"As you like my princess" **I said smiling at her.

_**Now I know it ain't easy**_

_**But it ain't hard trying**_

_**Every time I see you smiling**_

_**And I feel you so close to me…**_

_**And you tell me:**_

_**Baby, you're not alone**_

_**'Cause you're here with me**_

_**And nothing's ever gonna bring us down**_

_**'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you**_

_**And you know it is true**_

_**It don't matter what'll come to be**_

_**Our love is all we need to make it through…**_

_**I still have trouble**_

_**I trip and stumble**_

_**Trying to make sense of things sometimes…**_

_**I look for reasons**_

_**But I don't need 'em**_

_**All I need is to look in your eyes**_

_**And I realize…**_

_**Baby, I'm not alone**_

_**'Cause you're here with me**_

_**And nothing's ever gonna take us down**_

_**'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you**_

_**And you know it is true**_

_**It don't matter what'll come to be**_

_**Our love is all we need to make it through...**_

**"This song is so touching, Sarah used to sing it to me when I feel down."** She said quietly smiling.

**"Since you liked it and you don't want to talk, how about having a concert?" **I asked cheerfully.

**"A concert? But there is no band and there are no screaming fans, it's only me."** She said shrugging.

**"And you it's all what I need to." **I said looking fondly at her she blushed. My emotions were always obvious but from her I got nothing but the blush.

**"Didn't you tell me that you want to learn some Arabic? I also noticed when someone talking in it and you didn't understand him, how annoyed you became."** she said sarcastically.

**"I guess this is a great idea." **I said cheerfully.

She pronounced some words and I repeated after her. Every time I say it, she burst in laughter. However, in the end I learned how to say **"hi"**,** "bye"**,** "How are you?" **and** "I'm fine, Thank you"** In Arabic.

**"It's getting late and cold; we have to wake up early." **She said nervously.

**"Ok, let go." **I said offering my arm to link it but she shook her head smiling shyly. I was offended that I couldn't tell her how I feel directly.

**ME:-**

I wake up in the morning feeling a lot better, I decided to let it go and enjoy my time here. I wanted to be happy because I'm doing what I want, no one can tell me what to do. I was free.

**"Hey, are you still sleeping?"** I said to him on the phone.

**"Haven't I told you that waking up on your voice is the best thing to wake up too?" **he said still sleepy and I was blushing he had been a sweet talker recently that made my heart beating really faster especially when he sung yesterday I couldn't handle it.

**"Actually that is not true; you wake up to the phone ringtone." **I said teasing him because I couldn't handle his sweet-talking.

**"Ok you ruin the moment." **He said chuckling.

**"I guess going to the beach will fix it."** I said smiling.

**"I love the beach give me a 15 minutes to get ready." **He said excited.

**"Ok don't be late."** I said warning.

**"I won't."** he said chuckling.

I ended the call and headed to the shower then I dressed a Multicolor Floral Print Maxi Dress. The phone rang; it was Darren because I was late.

**"You don't need this much time to get ready for the beach not to mention that you're flawless."** He said flirty.

**"I think I deserve it, note to myself: don't make Darren wait for you in the sun because it makes him cheesy." **I said jokingly to cover my shyness from his words.

**"I was." **he said in disbelief

**"I'm on my way."** I said getting down stairs.

**"Oh my sweet marvelous lord" **He said on the phone as soon as he saw me.

**"This was at this season 'Sadie Hawkins' episode, so where's Sam?"** I said jokingly but he seemed that he was serious his eyes were wide open looking at me from head to toe.

**"This is totally worth the time I waited for you." **He said kind of breathless.

**"You're overacted, breathe slowly and look away." **I said smiling because the reaction that was on his face. He took a deep breath and looked away.

We walked to the beach I lay down on the lounge, while Darren was standing looking at me.

**"Are you going to just lie down?" **he asked.

**"Yeah, I'll chill out a little."** I said closing my eyes.

**"What about swimming?" **he asked.

**"Oh no of course not I'm fine here." **I said laughing, because I'm a covered from head to toe girl how possible that I'm going to wear a swimwear to swim.

**"Ok I'll go change." **He said on his way to changing room.

**"Ok" **I said grabbing my headphones from my bag to enter my own relaxing world.

_**Cause we're chillin in the summertime**_

_**Not a cloud in the sky**_

_**Everybody's feeling fine**_

_**And everything will be alright**_

_**Cause we're soaking up the sweet sunshine**_

_**Not a worry on my mind**_

_**Everybody's feeling fine**_

_**And everything will be alright**_

I was singing along with the song with my eyes closed, I opened my eyes to drink some water and he was there standing in front of me shirtless wearing a black short holding his phone. I was surprised, speechless and nervous.

**"Why did you stop?"** he said amusing.

**"Were you recording my singing?" **I asked mumbling.

**"Mm, was I?" **he winked.

He left me going to swim in the sea I felt the butterflies going crazy in my stomach.

**"Can you take my picture? I didn't take any photos since I got here." **He said giving me that puppy face; he was cute and handsome with his curls that were dropping water.

**"I…I forget something in my hotel room, I'm going to be right back." **I stuttered like idiot he astounded me and I needed to be away. I ran to the hotel room.

**"What I'm going to do?" **I said after taking a deep breath. I have to be strong, I couldn't just fall I never did.

**"I need a distraction." **I said to myself I saw my books on the table and it was it, I picked one and I went back to the beach.

When I got there, I heard screams I looked around to see where the voice came from. There was a bunch of girls screaming around Darren he was smiling at them and when he saw me, I noticed the SOS look on his face. I got through them hardly, they weren't Americans or Brits they were Italians.

"**Ragazze, per favore si calmi. dargli un po 'di spazio, Darren sta per essere qui tutta la settimana." **I said to the girls and they replied with screams then they waved to him and went to their own ways.

**"I think I lost my ears, how you can handle it?"** I asked as my ears were hurting me.

**"Yeah I feel like I was a dinosaur or something, that all go aaaaaaaaah." **Darren said imitating the screaming fans and I couldn't stop myself from laughing and he joined me then he looked at my eyes I stopped the laughter as well. We remained looking at each other for a while, I felt weak, melting and when he opened his mouth to talk, it made me back to reality.

**"You didn't tell me that you know Italian, did you go to Italia before?" **he said softly and I shook my head.

"I lived there for a while; maybe someday we can go there together." He said tenderly, he was close to me and this wasn't good.

**"I'd love that." **I said breaking the eye contact, I went back to the lounge opening my book to read it but I couldn't concentrate on it. I was glancing at Darren from time to time and he was now playing with a little girl they were building a sand castle.

**"He would be a great father." **I thought about it.

I looked at my watch it was time for lunch, we had to get back to the hotel.

**"Darren, go change it's time for lunch." **I said to him and he nodded taking his back and heading back to changing room.

On lunch, Darren was too sappy and flirty; it hit me that I was alone her with him away from home, it doesn't feel wrong but it doesn't feel right either.

**"I'm sorry that I will be on phone for a few hours to finish some things in US, but after that I'm going to all yours." **He said smiling and while he was drinking his coffee, he winked at me. This made my heart beating crazy that I almost got a heart attack.

**"It's okay, take your time." **I said looking to my nails because I was aware that looking at him wouldn't be a good idea.

**"Excuse me" **he said when his phone rang then he left to his room. On the other hand, I pulled my phone from my bag to dial a number.

**"Adam, help"**


	10. Shout

**hi, chapter 10 yaaaaaaaaaaaay, we made it. **

**at first, sorry i didn't update last week i had mid-terms exams.**

**secondly, sorry if there were mistake, i was tired this week.**

**thirdly, thank you all and i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Darren:-**

**"Hey princess, I'm back. Did you miss me?" **I said to her when I found her sitting looking at the water, I got closer to find that she was crying.

**"What's wrong? I cannot just stay and watch you crying. We are friends, aren't we? You could tell me." **I said kneeling next to her.

**"Nothing, I'm fine."** She said weeping her tears.

**"Trust me I won't judge you, I will just listen. You can speak in Arabic if you want, it doesn't matter if I understand or not what is matter that you open your heart to get raid from what bother you." **I said trying to reassure her but it made her cry more, she looked down then she looked to me as she was trying to calm down herself.

"**They suspected me like I weren't their sister." **Her voice was chocking in her throat.

She started to tell me all what happened in these few days since I came here; apparently I was causing problems to her with the family.

"**I tried to be a part of my dad's company, but it just doesn't fit me. I don't belong to the numbers and money I belong to the history and culture. I'll always be at their side but I can't change myself for them." **She said, as she was calmer now.

"**If they doesn't accept the way you are then you shouldn't care about them, you aren't a kid anymore they can't act like assholes and decide what you could do and who are the people you should be with." **I said to her.

"**What? Assholes, oh no just because I told you what happened, it doesn't mean that you could run your mouth on my bros." **she said angrily.

"**It's the truth; they treat you like they own you." **I exclaimed.

"**No they don't, they are overprotective because I'm their little sister. Maybe they were right you won't understand that." **She said defensively then she left me and walked away.

I went back to my room after I had tried to call her but she didn't answer, I even went to her room's door but she didn't open it. I played my guitar for a while then I grabbed my phone and I started to record.

_**Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said,  
but I didn't mean to hurt you.**_

_**I heard the words come out**_  
_**I felt that I would die;**_  
_**It hurt so much to hurt you.**_

_**Then you look at me,**_  
_**you're not shouting anymore**_  
_**you're silently broken.**_

_**I'd give anything now**_  
_**to kill those words for you**_

_**each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."**_  
_**But somehow, I know that you will never leave me, yeah.**_

_**'Cause you were made for me**_  
_**Somehow I'll make you see**_  
_**How happy you make me**_

_**I can't live this life**_  
_**Without you by my side**_  
_**I need you to survive**_

_**So stay with me**_  
_**You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.**_

_**And you forgive me again**_  
_**you're my one true friend**_  
_**and I never meant to hurt you**_

I pressed the stop button and I sent the song to her, it was late at night and she would probably asleep but I waited for her respond until I fell asleep.

In the next day, she called me to get down for breakfast but it was a cold conversation. I got down in the hotel's restaurant to find her sitting there with a man, smiling until she saw me coming, she frowned and looked away, the man who was sitting with her turned around to see me, and he was

"**Adam?"** I said surprised.

"**Hey, Darren, We were just talking about you."** He said cheerfully then he looked to princess that was glaring at him.

"**I hope it's a good thing."** I played fool because I still don't know what exactly she told him.

"**I have some work to do, I need to include you in the activities we will be doing." **She said to Adam then when she was leaving she glanced at me and gone.

"**What was in your mind?" **Adam said seriously as soon as princess was out of sight.

"**So she told you all what happened, is that why you came here?" **I said curiously but it was a little rude I guess.

"**Yeah she told me and what you did was a big mistake, her brothers are untouchable. No matter what happened she will never accept to her that kind of words not even from me." **He said as we were now sitting on the table with the dishes we made from the buffet.

**"I know that I shouldn't say what I said but I can't deny that it was the truth. I'm not gonna lie."** I said.

**"How could you be so sure about that? You didn't deal with them before. They are so nice and kind; actually, they have infected her character in a good way." **

**"From what I heard they seemed bossy, money lovers and they didn't care about her." **

**"They care too much about her because the age difference is big between them so they treat her like a daughter not like a sister; they used to do everything to her before she asks. And they are not bossy they are over protective like the normal dads do."**

**"Oh man I f**ked it up and she didn't accept my apology." **I said biting my lower lip.

**"You apologized to her, she didn't tell me that. What did you say?"**

**"I didn't say anything I sang to her, but I guess she didn't forgive me yet."**

**"You sang to her and she didn't forgive you, I thought that the music was her kryptonite."** He said and it made me more down.

**"I guess it didn't work this time." **I said sadly.

**"Look man maybe she didn't hear it, she would mention it to me even if it doesn't work." **He said reassuring me.

"**Sorry, I had many things to do and I don't know what's wrong with my phone since yesterday." **Princess came cutting our conversation.

"**So your phone has a problem and you cannot receive any messages or songs." **Adam said to her but he was looking to me.

"**Songs?"** she asked looking to both of us. I was too embarrassed so I just lowered my head and didn't open my mouth.

"**Never mind, give me the phone maybe I can fix it." **Adam said taking the phone to fix it. There was a silence as we were watching him flip the phone and pull the battery out then put it back, the phone started ringing as soon as it opened.

"**Wow, too many missed calls, there is a massage too." **She said taking her phone from Adam.

"**You didn't have your breakfast; I'll go make one for you." **I said and I rushed to the buffet because when I recorded the song I didn't think that she will hear it while I'm around and Adam is there too. I wished the ground would open and swallow me up.

I made the dish very slow hoping that she might finish hearing the song, when I was on my way to the table I saw that Adam was sitting alone.

"**She gone, was it that bad?" **I asked Adam sadly, heartbroken and disappointed.

"**I'll give you a hint she was crying, you can imagine the rest." **He said and it broke my heart even more.

"**If it would make you feel better, you covered that song well." **He said trying to cheer me up.

"**I guess I wasn't well enough." **I said with a sad smile.

"**Who said that?" **princess said behind my back I turned to her to find her warm smile that light her face, of course her eyes was a little red but she was awesome like always.

"'**the song was perfect so thank you for being here to listen when I needed someone." **She said still smiling.

"**I'll always be here for you, but you were crying."** I said as I felt a warm feeling in my heart when I saw her smile and looked in her eyes.

"**Those were happy tears." **She said smiling with teary eyes looking at my eyes. I felt that I'm melting and drowning in my feelings.

"**So guys what we will do today?"** Adam said suddenly so we broke the eye contact.

"**The activities will start tomorrow, so we have a free day today." **Princess said as she started to eat the dish I made for her.

"**Good choices Darren."** She said pointing at her dish.

"**Any time, babe"** I said smiling fondly at her.

"**I guess we will go to the beach then."** Adam said.

**"ding-ding we have a winner" **she said to Adam, it made me smile as I remembered when she told me that, she looked at me too smiling amused.

"**She remembers as well."** I said to myself.

We finished the breakfast then we went to our rooms to grab our things to go to the beach. Princess was sitting on the lounge reading a book like what she did yesterday but I could caught her eyes glanced to me from time to time. It was good that for once I felt that she maybe like me too.

"**Hey, take a photo for me and Darren together." **Adam said to her.

"**A photo with Darren and both of you are in their swimwear, in a far place what the gossip's blogs will say about you two, especially that you Adam you're too handsome to be straight."** She said teasing Adam.

"**Oh no, she didn't"** Adam said to me acting surprised.

"**No I did."** She said laughing.

"**Fine" **Adam said then he carried her ignoring **"sorry"** and **"put me down"** screams that mixed with laughter, then he dropped her into the water. I was standing watching what was happening as she was trying to make Adam drown jokingly; I wished that it was me not Adam that play with her in the water but I couldn't. I respect her and the way she think even if I don't think the same.

"**Okay, I need a towel." **She said to Adam still in the water so he got out before her to warp the towel around her as soon as she got out of the water.

"**Okay now how I supposed to go back to the hotel all wet like that, I have a reputation there." **She said annoyed.

"**You look cute like a little wet puppy."** I said teasing her.

"**As a responsible for that, you can take my shirt I won't need it." **Adam said grabbing his shirt from his bag.

"**Okay what about you?" **she said to me and I pointed to myself surprised.

"**I didn't do anything." **I said smiling.

"**No you did, you were laughing which make you his partner in this crime."** She said jokingly.

"**Fine you can take my hat to cover your wet headscarf."**

"**I'll go change then we will go back to the hotel, the sun rays now are dangerous." **She said seriously then she left.

"**Was she always like this?"** I asked curiously.

"**You mean giving orders with no chance to discuss that order. Yeah it's her thing."** Adam said smiling.

We collected our thing, and waited for her to come out, but when she did, we burst in laughter. Adam's shirt was big on her as Adam was a macho man, and she was wearing my hat backwards.

"**Yo yo what's up? I don't wanna hear a laughter or see a smile, this is the new me you gotta accept my style."** She said raping.

"**Respect" **Adam said amused.

"**A rapper is in the house." **I said with gangster accent.

We laughed together then we got back to the hotel and into our rooms to take a shower and change our clothes because it was the time for lunch. Adam and I were the first to arrive; we made our dishes and got back to the table.

"**What took her that long?" **I said annoyed; Adam was a nice guy but I didn't thought that I'll spend time with him instead of spend time with her.

"**You know girls take a long time staring at the mirror."** Adam said annoyed too.

"**Yeah I hate when they do that, so why are you talking about girls?"** she said as she came out of blue and sit on the table.

**Me:-**

"**Are you a ghost or something? You came out of the sudden."** He said teasing me but I can't deny that I used to hear that from other people too.

"**If I were a ghost can I became Casper?" **I asked cheerfully.

"**Casper the friendly ghost" **Adam and Darren said it together which made it loud and people started to look at us.

"**Awkward"** I said whistling and smiling.

"**Back to the question why were you talking about girls? If you have a problem, I could help." **I said to break the awkwardness.

"**Why are you taking so long to get dress up?" **Darren asked with a malicious smile.

"**You know some girls care about how they look like, how people going to say when they saw them and sometimes they want the other girls to be jealous. However, most of them want to make a specific person to pay attention to them."** I said and took Adam's fork to eat from his dish. **"But for me I don't care about all of that, I wear what makes me comfortable and satisfied." **I took another piece from Adam's dish.

"**Do you like it?" **Adam said smiling

"**Yeah, it's delicious." **I said amused because I love macaroni and it was with a white sauce.

"**Then go get yourself a dish because this is mine. Give me my fork." **Adam said and took his fork from my hand.

"**This is mean, I'm hungry." **I pouted but it didn't work on him.

"**Dare, could I eat with you?" **I said pouting and his jaw dropped. Which made me blushed.

"**Yeah sure totally" **he said smiling goofily. He gave me his fork with a wide smile on his face that I could see all of his teeth.

"**Thank you."** I smile politely.

"**Hey smarty pants how are you going to eat now?" **Adam said to Darren smiling.

"**Oh right, I guess I'll have to make one for me." **I said feeling guilty.

"**No, you still could eat with me I'll just bring another fork." **He said to me like it was a lifetime chance and he didn't want to waste it.

"**That's so nice of you."** I said politely.

"**I'll be right back." **He said looking at me and I felt the butterflies going crazy in my stomach.

"**And that's why I asked for your help, when I'm nice to him he acted weirdly around me." **I said to Adam as soon as Darren left us.

"**I'm back." **Darren said when he comes with the new fork and he moved his chair closer to me and the dish too.

"**I guess it will be more comfortable this way." **He said sitting next to me with his wide smile.

"**So what do you think?"** I said to Adam.

"**I'm here now; you got to wait until I see it myself."** Adam said seriously.

I noticed that Darren didn't eat he kept staring in me while I was eating, which made me uncomfortable.

"**Let's have a Disney marathon after lunch, what do you think?" **Adam suggested.

"**It's a great idea; I missed those marathons with you." **I said happily.

"**Do you remember the last time we did it?" **Adam asked with a smile.

"**Of course I do, it was a day to remember. So here is what happened Adam and I was having our final exam next day, we kept studying until our minds could explode." **I started telling Darren the story.

"**So I suggested that we have to do a fun thing to take a break." **Adam said completing my words.

"**I opened my computer searching for dancing song and I came up with 'Adam what about we watch a Disney movie in the break?' he totally agreed but for only an hour."** I said laughing glanced at Adam.

"**And we end up watching three movies for nearly 6 hours because we got caught by her sister."** Adam said and we both laughed as we remembered it.

"**She scolded us because we were playing around instead of studying." **I said smiling. **"But she was wrong, right?" **I turned to Adam

"**Yeah we got the full marks in that exam." **We high fived laughing and Darren joined us as well.

"**I'm glad to find Disney freaks like me." **Darren said laughing from our face expression as we put our freak faces.

"**I finished, what about you, guys?" **I said putting down my fork and looking to them.

"**Me too" **Adam said.

"**Me three"** Darren said.

"**Then, let's go." **I said grabbing my phone and when I stood up to leave Darren was doing the same but against me our chairs were so close that made us crash into each other, I felt his breath heat on my face and his hand touching my arm, My heart was beating like a drum and my body was shivering. I didn't know how much this awkward moment lasted, but for me it was like a lifetime.

**"Oh sorry, I guess I should take the other side." **He said still close to me looking to me in the eye.

**"No problem" **I said but he still standing, **"Darren, turn yourself" **I turned him by myself; he had a surprising look and silly smile on his face.

**"Yeah, right thank you." **He said walking in front of me and Adam was behind me, I felt guilty because that deep in my heart I was happy wanting this moment to last longer, but I shouldn't feel happy because what happened was wrong.

**"I'm going to put some comfortable cloth instead of this." **I said.

**"Okay" **Adam and Darren said it together and I noticed that Darren wasn't comfortable; his hands were in his jeans pocket and he was looking down even when he looked up, he seemed lost.

**"Note to myself: ask Darren what's wrong with him?" **I said to myself when I entered my room, quickly I changed my cloth into a deep pink long sleeved t-shirt, a black sport pants and a black headscarf. In 5 minutes, I was knocking on Adam's room.

**"You weren't late this time." **Adam said as soon as he opened the door. **"You still have this t-shirt."** Adam said looking at my t-shirt.

**"Wow octopus, I like octopuses." **Darren said looking at the purple octopus that was been painted on my t-shirt.

**"You know she was the one who draw this octopus." **Adam said smiling.

**"And it was your idea to print it on t-shirts when we were in high school."** I smiled because this t-shirts was for us only after we failed on selling it to our classmates.

**"My octopus now is in Australia, guarding my things for me." **Adam said while he was pulling his laptop out of the bag.

**"You trained him?" **I asked shocked.

**"Yes I did, he will eat anyone get close from my dresser. He is no longer a pet."** Adam said teasing me sticking his tongue out.

**"I bet you think we are crazy, Darren."** I said sitting on Adam's bed.

**"Comparing to me and my friends you are normal."** Darren said chuckling.

**"Think about the movie you want to watch until I finished something." **Adam said then he went to the bathroom. Now Darren and I were alone, he was no longer sitting on the floor. He came to sit on the edge of the bed.

**"This octopus is very cute." **He said seductively looking to the t-shirt.

**"He is a baby octopus, he has to be cute."** I played fool.

**"I always wanted to be an octopus, can you draw me one?" **he said it, no longer looking at the octopus he was looking at my body, which made me uncomfortable so I stood up searching for anything to do and he punished the bed when I stood.

**"So what movie did you choose?"** Adam said when he got out the bathroom.

**"Mulan"** I said raising my hand.

**"Of course the Chinese princess, I agree."** Adam said chuckling.

**"Me too" **Darren said now sitting on the floor.

**"Mulan it is, but we need popcorn."** Adam said smiling.

**"If I knew that we were going to have a movies marathon, I would go to the supermarket to buy some."** I said sitting on the bed.

**"We can order it from the hotel."** Darren suggested.

**"Great idea let me call them." **I said smiling.

After a while the popcorn was here and some different sweets. We decided to sit on the floor, I was next to Adam and Adam was next to Darren. When we watched the movie, we laughed in different places because not only they were funny but also they have funny memories.

**"Mulan 2?"** Adam asked when the movie ended.

**"Sure, the sequel is my favorite." **I said then he pressed "play" button.

We were out of popcorn so it was sweets time, I opened m&m's I took one and I passed it to Adam, he did the same and passed it to Darren, I did the same with the twizzlers.

**"Red veins"** Darren said happily when Adam give him the twizzlers.

**"What?"** Adam and I exclaimed.

**"It's a name me and my friend used to call these twizzlers."** Darren said gaggling.

**Darren:-**

I had a blast watching Mulan with them, of course, I felt awkward at first because I was flirting with princess without thinking which lead her to try to go away from me.

I admit that I didn't watch the sequel because I was watching her; she was so nice and sweet to me, she was kind of a weirdo like me. When I was with her today, I didn't think about anything I do, I was under her spell. She was now sleeping on Adam's arm; she looked very peaceful like a sleeping baby. I wished that I could be the one for her to sleep on his arm, to caress her unseen hair, sometimes I get jealous from Adam because he can do all of that and I can't.

**"Wake up, my arm is dead."** Adam said waking princess up.

**"Easy big boy, wake her quietly we don't want her to freak out."** I said tenderly. She released a cute yawn and opened her eyes slowly.

**"Did I fell asleep?"** she said with sleepy voice.

**"Do you want to complete the marathon, princess?"** I said to her when she was fully awake.

**"No it's not fun anymore." **Princess said sadly.

**"What if we go out for dinner? But I need a fun place because I know that you will work our backside off tomorrow." **Adam suggested.

**"It's all for fun."** She said chuckling.

**"We're going to snorkeling, diving and mountain's climbing in one day." **Adam said. Oh man, this going to be insane and I love it.

**"How did you know?"** she asked seriously.

**"I might saw it on your phone while you were asleep." **Adam said a little afraid from her.** "Don't worry I didn't read your diary."** He said now teasing her.

**"Don't ever touch my personal stuff." **She said throwing pillows at him and he throws at her some too, it became a pillows fight.

**"Hey enough." **I said standing between them. They hold it for a second then both of them started to throw pillows at me.

**"This is not fair; two on one." **I said throwing some of the pillows that I was been hit by.

**"Those were the loser word." **She said laughing and throwing a pillow on me but I caught it.

**"Nice catch."** Adam said high fived me.

**"Okay enough, I'll go change for the third time."** She said out of breath.

**"You can go out like this with your baby octopus."** I said teasing her and she throw a pillow on me.

**"Hey, I thought you said the fight is over."** I said annoyed.

**"Now it's over."** She said smiling.

We were now in the taxi on our way to the place where we will have dinner.

**"Before we get in, this place has alcoholic drinks."** She said seriously while we were in front of that small restaurant.

**"Yes"** I exclaimed happily.

**"Oh no, it's not allowed to drink alcohol while I'm around."** She said seriously. **"Adam don't look at him, I meant you too." **She said to Adam.

**"It was only one time, get over it."** Adam said to her.

**"You know that drinking alcohol is forbidden. We are Muslims, you still one of us, aren't you?" **she said angrily to Adam.

**"Of course I'm a proud one too. Look, we gone through this fight before. I was weak and I made a mistake, I'm sorry. Can we get in now?" **Adam said with a soft voice then they hugged.

**"Fine, let's go."** She said leading us into the restaurant.

It was a small restaurant looks like a bar with a stage and a billiard table.

**"Our next guest will be Mr. Paul Jason and he will sing 'Mr. lonely by akon'." **The man on the stage declared.

**"I guess it's a karaoke night."** Adam said.

**"What a coincidence, I didn't know at all."** She said and it was a lie; I could tell from her overreacted voice.

We sit on a table far away from the bar; we ordered some food and talked in many things because the people who were singing karaoke suck.

**"Excuse me; a lady should fix her makeup." **She said smiling.

**"I know what you are thinking about, trust me don't do it." **Adam said when princess left us.

**"One drink only, I won't ask for more." **I said bagging him to let me do it before she comes back.

**"She won't forgive you and even songs won't work on her this time, I've been there before." **Adam said honestly. **"Keep your mind busy with something else, what if we played a practical joke on her?" **Adam suggested and I like this idea.

**"Count me in; what are we going to do?" **I said smiling amused.

**"We will put her name in that karaoke's list, she will be surprised." **He said explaining.

**"But Sarah told me before that you and her were singing together on high school." **I said to be assure of that what I wanted to do could happen.

**"Yeah but she didn't perform since then. Man, the look on her face will be priceless." **Adam said excited and he went to put her name.

**"Sorry for late, where's Adam?"** she said sitting on her chair.

**"Were you that gorgeous since the beginning?" **I said looking at her; she was wearing the lipstick that I like on her and her eye makeup was dazzling. She smiled shyly and didn't answer.

**"Good, you're back."** Adam said with a malicious smile.

**"She is next." **Adam whispered to me.

There was a woman on the stage singing a song I couldn't even recognize because she was nearly screaming.

**"What a pity."** she said after the woman finished the song, the presenter came on the stage and called princess name to perform. She was drinking water at that time so the water comes out on us.

**"Who did it?"** she said shocked, Adam and I exchanged looks then we boomed our hand together.

**"The both of you" **She said still shocked, the presenter called her again and she had to come out on the stage.

**"Hi" **she said nervously when she was on the stage holding the microphone. **"At first please welcome my two co-singers Mr. Adam and glee's mega star Mr. Darren Criss." **She said now smiling at us an evil smile.

**"Nice saving." **I said to her when we were on the stage.

The music started to play and she was surprised as long as Adam was because I changed the song that Adam chose.

_**We-eee-eeel…**_

_**You know you make me wanna (Shout)**_

_**Kick my heels up and (Shout)**_

_**Throw my hands up and (Shout)**_

_**Throw my head back and (Shout)**_

_**Come on now (Shout)**_

_**Don't forget to say you will**_

_**Don't forget to say, yeah**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**(Say you will)**_

_**Say it right now bab-ay**_

_**(Say you will)**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**(Say you will)**_

_**Say it, will-a you-ooooo!**_

_**(Say you will)**_

_**You got it, now**_

_**(**__**Say) say that you love me**_

_**(Say) say that you need me**_

_**(Say) say that you want me**_

_**(Say) you wanna please me**_

_**(Say) come on now (x3)**_

_**(Say) I still remember**_

_**(Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop)**_

_**When you used to be nine years old**_

_**(Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop)**_

_**Yeah-yeah!**_

_**I was a fool for you, from the bottom of my soul, yeah!**_

_**(Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop)**_

_**Now that you've grown, up**_

_**(Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop)**_

_**Enough to know, yeah yeah**_

_**(Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop)**_

_**You wanna leave me, you wanna, let me go**_

_**(Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop)**_

_**I want you to know (I wanna know)**_

_**I said I want you to know right now, yeah! (I want to know)**_

_**You been good to me baby (Good to me baby)**_

_**Better than I been to myself, (hey! Hey)**_

_**And if you ever leave me (You ever leave)**_

_**I don't want nobody else, nobody else (hey! Hey!)**_

_**I said I want you to know (I want to know)**_

_**I said I want you to know right now (I want to know)**_

_**You know you make me wanna**_

_**(Shout) yeah, yeah, yeah (x3)**_

_**(Shout) all-alright (x3)**_

_**Now wai-a-ait a minute!**_

_**I feel aaaaaaallllllright!**_

_**(OOOOOOOOW)**_

_**Now that I got my woman**_

_**I feel aaaaaaaalllllright!**_

_**You've been so good to me**_

_**You've been so good to me**_

_**You know you make me wanna**_

_**(Shout-wooo) lift my heels up and**_

_**(Shout-wooo) throw my head back and**_

_**(x3) (Shout-wooo) come on now**_

_**(x3) (Shout-woo) take it easy**_

_**(x16) (Shout) a little bit softer now**_

_**(Shout) a little bit louder now (x11)**_

_**(Shout)**_

_**Hey-Hey-A-Hey (x11)**_

_**(Shout) a little bit louder now (x4)**_

_**Jump up and shout now (wooo) (x7)**_

_**Jump, jump, jump, jump and shout! (x4)**_

_**SHOUT!**_

_**Yeeeaaahhhh! **_

We were singing and dancing, Adam and princess sung Heather and new direction's part. They were too good and the audience was going crazy, we high fived laughing.

**"I'm going to sing next."** Adam said smug.

**"Really, we are going to be your backups."** Princess said excited.

Adam was singing **"gone gone gone by Phillip Phillips" **he has a moving voice that encourage me to talk to her, so I covered the microphone to do it.

**"I chose 'shout' not only that I was sure that you knew it well but also I meant every word in it, this is how you make me feel." **


	11. jealousy

**hi, i'm soooooooooooooooo sorry for late update. please, don't stop reading the story. i have 10 weeks and finish this year and start summer holiday and then i'll update regularly. but until that time i might made a late update.****  
**

**plz review it i need to know your opinions. **

**enjoy the new chapter, bye.**

* * *

**Me:-**

Waking up with a headache is the worst thing ever; I slept for only an hour although that we got back from the restaurant before midnight. We had so much fun there, but the words that Darren told me when Adam was singing made it hard to sleep right away. My head was full of surprise and questions without answers, so I decided to act normal until I collect the dots.

"**Wake up mega star; we have a lot to do." **I said to Darren commanding on the phone.

"**My lovely boss, good morning**" he said sleepy.

"**Good morning, did you have a good sleep last night?"** I said softly because of his comment.

"**I dreamed about you if that what you meant." **He said smoothly and it made me blush.

"**Oh…uh I have to wake Adam too, so see you downstairs." **I stuttered like an idiot.

"**Bye" **he said smiling.

"**Bye"** I said ending the call.

"**Another piece of puzzle" **I said to myself collecting my stuff in my handbag.

"**Adam wake up there is something you have to know."** I sent a text to Adam.

"**Come to my room, I'm awake." **He replied.

I knocked on Adam's room door, he opened the door and I turned back to his bed.

"**What did Darren do this time?"** he said huffing covering himself with blanket.

"**How did you know it was Darren related?" **

"**Do you talk about anything else since I came here?"** he said closing his eyes obviously, he was going to sleep.

"**Hey, I'm not coming here to tell you a bed time story. Last night Darren told me that the song we sung has a message from him to me and today he told me that he dreamed about me." **I paused for a second **"could you understand what's happening because I don't" I completed.**

"**Nothing is happening; the message from the song is that he was happy that you forgive him and the dream thing I'm sure he was joking with you." **Adam said "give your head a break, it wouldn't kill you." He continued.

"**Maybe you're right; maybe I'm making things up in my mind. I need to take a brain break."**

**"We will see."** Adam said teasing me and I hit him with a pillow.

**"Did you prepare your handbag?" **I said changing the subject, he rolled his eyes and didn't answer.

**"I guess I'll do it myself**." I said huffing.

**"That's my girl."** Adam said smiling then he kissed my head and went to the bathroom to get ready.

**"Will you come to get this one?" **Adam said as my phone was ringing but I was busy prepare Adam's bag.

**"I'm busy, see who is calling?"**

**"It's Darren, I'll pick it up." **Adam said then I heard him answer.

**"Well the princess is a little busy, but we will be down in a minute."** Adam said which mean that Darren called me princess on the phone.

**"We're in my room packing my handbag."** Adam answered, why he is asking where we are.

**"Hold on, I'll take the phone to her."** Adam said.

**"Go put your t-shirt on, we need to go."** I said to Adam taking the phone from him.

**"Sorry for lateness, but its Adam fault."** I said to Darren.

**"Yeah, whatever. When will you get down? Or maybe you can stay in his room all f**king day."** Darren said angrily.

**"What? What's wrong with you?"**

**"What are you doing in his room?"**

**"Really! Darren? Adam is my brother and you know that already."**

**"You spend most of your time with him, why did he come in the first place?"**

**"I called him to come to accompany you in some activities."**

**"That's not true, you wanted to avoid me."** He said sadly.

**"And why I want to do that? You are my friend." **I said then there was a silence. **"Darren, are you jealous?" **I asked smiling because it is a good feeling that there is someone want you exclusively even if it as a friend.

**"What? No no we are friends and friends don't get jealous."** He denied.

**"You know that you will see each other downstairs right?" **Adam said suddenly from behind me.

**"Okay, Adam is right. Wait for us."** I said smiling.

**Darren:- **

I ended up the call with her scolding myself and if I were not in public place I might hit myself, I was a totally jerk out of control. She sees me as a friend and I'm in love with her.

**"Hi" **she and Adam said together.

**"What took you so long? I finished my breakfast."** I said forcing a smile.

**"Adam didn't pack his bag as I told you yesterday and I had to do it for him." **She said smiling.

**"That's way I have you in my life, to remind me of what I forgot. To do what I was supposed to do."** Adam said looking at her kindly. I didn't care about how relative they were he was not her real brother and the way they seem like a couple was starting to get my nerves.

"**Oh that's so sweet but you still going to get me breakfast."** She said commanding.

"**What do you want to eat, princess?"** Adam asked and I rose my eyebrows in surprise, 'princess' was the nickname I gave to her hoping to be her prince. She was silent for a while.

"**I don't know, you choose."** She said to him patting on his shoulder.

"**If anyone saw you guys they will think **_**'what a love birds'**_**." **I said sarcastically with a bitter smile forced on my face.

"**If he weren't my brother, he would be a perfect boyfriend for me."** She said smiling.

**"You and Me" **Adam shivered in disgust.

"**Hey, I'm not that bad."** She said raising an eyebrow and Adam chuckled.

"**Of course not, I'm going to get you the breakfast." **Adam said still smiling then he left us finally alone.

"**If it is going to be like that I can go, just tell me."** I said locking arms on my chest.

"**To be like what?" **she asked.

"**To pretend that I'm not even here, I can't continue like that."** I said sadly because this was breaking my heart.

"**Don't you like Adam? I thought you two got along too well."** She said softly.

"**Adam is a great guy it just that I want to, you know what forget it. I'll go to breathe some fresh air, call me when you finish." **I chickened to tell her my feelings.

"**The breakfast, your majesty"** Adam said bowing to present the breakfast dish for her.

"**Thank you, my loyal servant." **She said joking.

I turned around and I walk out of the restaurant to the swimming pool side, but as soon as I got in, I heard the screaming girls.

**Me:-**

"**Where did Darren go?"** Adam asked me.

"**He wanted to breathe fresh air."** I said starting eating my breakfast because I didn't want Adam to ask me anything else. **"You wanted to avoid me."** The words from our previous phone call bumped into my brain.

**"I wish I could."** I thought with a sigh shoving a piece of Corazon in my mouth.

My phone buzzed and it was a message from Darren **"HELP"**.

"**What happened?"** Adam asked and I show him the message.

"**We have to get movin'." **I said to Adam and when we went out of the restaurant the sound of screams was very loud, it wasn't hard to guess that the fans caught Darren.

"**The sound is coming from the pool."** Adam said.

We hurried to the swimming pool side to find the fans are around Darren as one of the girls standing in front of him and he was smiling widely at her. Then she got close and whispered something to him, he laughed and nodded to her. Then he lowered his head and she started to play in his curls, the fans screamed very loud.

"**Let's go get him."** Adam said.

"**Why? He seems to enjoy his time there, let's go finish eating our breakfast."** I said annoyed.

**"What? They will eat him if he stayed here." **Adam exclaimed.

Another fan was taking a photo with him, she was holding him to tight that could make him cannot breath.

**"I'm sorry guys, I've to go; my friends are waiting for me." **Darren said to the fans looking at us, which made them look to us too. Some were jealous, some were checking Adam out but in general, the whole focus was on us, which made me felt uncomfortable.

**"And I promise to try to do a little concert here."** Darren said paying people attention.

Then he moved into the crowd toward us, which was in my opinion a very bad idea god only knows what they could do to him, and when he arrived, he put his arm on Adam's shoulder.

**"Let's go"** Darren said cheerfully.

**"Adam, could you bring our back bags from our rooms?" **I asked then I glanced to Darren to make sure, if that was okay and he nodded in agreement.

**"Sure, give me your room keys."** Adam said.

We gave him the keys and waited for him at the hotel hall. Darren was silent looking down and I was trying to see what expression he had on his face but I gave up.

**"I know I had this effect on people, they always become confused and sad until they get sick of being around and decide to leave me."** I don't know why I told him that this was one of my deepest thoughts that I don't share it with people.

**"Then they will miss the chance to get to know the real you." **Darren said looking now at me with a warm smile on his face.

**"Maybe they knew and that's why they left."** I said with a sad smile playing with my fingers to prevent tears from fallen off.

**"From what I saw there is no way that what you said was true, you're amazing, sweet, tender, passionate, and funny. This was only the surface and I can't wait to see the depth." **He said softly looking into my eyes and I was speechless, I never had someone to tell me those words in an honest voice, it was not just a compliment. I didn't know how to reply all that I could do is to smile in shyness.

**"Who could walk away from this shyness smile?"** he said smiling fondly and it made me shyer that I looked away to find Adam was on the stairs with our bags.

**"Let's the fun begins." **Adam said in enthuse giving us our bags.

**"Guys, I got a surprise for you." **I said happily when we were on the hotel doors waiting for taxi.

A sliver open top sport car came across us and stopped; the guy that was driving it got down and gave me the keys. The boys looked at you in surprise as you got inside the car and started it.

**"Are you guys going to join me or what?" **I asked and the both of them came to ride it and the both of them wanted to sit in the seat, the seat next to me.

**"Oh sorry, I was just used to sit in that seat." **Darren said to Adam.

**"It's okay, Change is good." **Adam said patting Darren on his back, and then he whispered something to Darren that made Darren froze in his place while Adam opened the car and sit next to me.

**"Darren, won't you come?"** I said and he nodded silently and got in the car as well.

We drove nearly half an hour to get to where our day will begin and on the way; I turned on the car radio to listen to some good summer songs.

**"We are here gentlemen, but before we go I have a serious question." **I paused a little as dramatic effect on the other hand the boys exchange looks then I continued, **"Do you have a life insurance?"** I asked jokingly but with a serious tone.

**"Just for your own notice you won't get the money when I die I'm not really your brother." **Adam caught my joke and continued with it,** "you better be careful Darren, her words means that she will entertain us to death."** Adam said with a serious face and Darren smiled.

**"What great news I can see it now on the magazines: **_**Glee's actor Darren Criss die from funtertained**_**." **Darren said chuckling.

**"Funtertained I like this word, but if that happened it for a good cause and pure intention." **I said smiling,** "get your bags in your hands and let's go."**

**Darren:-**

I noticed how she got uncomfortable when everyone was focus on Adam and her when I told the fans that they are my friends, but as soon as we walked away, she got back to her normal self that I adored. I realized that she sent Adam to our rooms for not to get the bags but to talk to me she seemed really down. How could she say something like that about herself? Her character was totally amazing it was the reason that interacted to her in the first place so I had to tell her how I see her personality, she was surprised and her cheek turned to red then she smiled shyly which made me smile fondly at her.

When she surprised us with that awesome open top car, I was too happy to forget that Adam was still around so I went to sit into the seat next to her but Adam did the same as well.

**"Oh sorry, I was just used to sit in that seat." **I said to Adam willing that he could let me sit there.

**"It's okay, Change is good." **Adam said patting on my back, **"by the way I liked the unfinished song that was on the night standing but I don't guess it would finish anytime sooner."** Adam whispered to me then he opened the car to sit next to princess while I froze.

**"He read the song that I wrote about princess." "What if he told her, sure he would."** **"How would she react? What if she doesn't like it, what if she thought that I was weird and rejected me?"** all these question started to run across my mind in a flash of lightning.

**"Darren, won't you come?" **she asked smiling and I just nodded in silent because I couldn't say anything and I got into the car.

While she was driving, I was lost in my thoughts then my phone buzzed, I looked and it was a message from Adam I looked at him surprised then I opened it.

**"hey big boy, don't be afraid I won't tell her what I saw, but don't get your hopes up what you wanted it's really hard to get." **When I finished I looked at Adam once again but he was singing along with a song that was playing on the radio.

**"We are here gentlemen, but before we go I have a serious question." **Her words made me back to reality. She was joking and Adam joined her I did as well after I felt that Adam was okay with it.

We got off the car into a parking lot then we where in front of a beautiful beach and on the side there was a small shack full of surfboards and diving suits. Inside the shack there was a big shirtless tanned guy he has a swimmer body and fake blond hair.

Once she saw him she smiled widely at him and she went to talk to him. He greet her and as a guy I can tell that he was showing off his muscles and his prefect tanned body he was maybe telling her some of jokes because she was laughing.

"**I know what you thinking but it's not what it seemed."** Adam said looking at them.

"**What? I don't know what you talking about."** I said playing fool.

"**She couldn't stand him, he is too artificial, shallow and selfish, and he is probably talking about himself now." **Adam said analyzing the guy.

"**Well I don't see it; he seemed a funny guy to her she didn't stop laughing."** I said glaring at the guy feeling a bit of jealousy. Why is she nice to everybody like that but not to me?

"**You didn't know her good then, those are fake laughs. Actually she wants to hit him look at her hand and how it formed as a fist."** Adam said and he was right about her hand.

"**Maybe she was nervous; he is a good looking guy."** I said.

"**Oh please, she saw better but she is not into plastic guys. She is not Barbie to like a ken doll."** Adam said looking at me.

As we were talking, she came with a disgust expression on her face.

"**Every time that I thought I won't meet another ken doll, I found them bump into my way."** She said angrily and Adam exchanged a look with me an 'I told you' look.

"**Calm down girl, you were about to hit him in the face."** Adam said laughing, she looked at him seriously then she laughed too.

"**Was it that obvious?" **she asked chuckling.

"**I guess I'm the only one who noticed it; Darren thought that you were nervous because the guy was 'good looking'." **Adam said and I glared at him, she wasn't supposed to know such a thing. She looked at me raising an eyebrow.

"**I might be a princess but I'm not a Barbie."** She said smiling. **"I need a real man to be my prince not such a doll."** She continued. I was so embarrassed and I didn't know what to say, I looked at Adam asking for help.

"**So what did he tell you?" **Adam said changing the subject.

"**The glass boat will come in five minutes and after it you'll do some diving to explore the red sea."** She said.

"**You? Won't you come with us?" **I asked surprised.

"**She doesn't dive anymore." **Adam answered.

"**I'll only join you at the glass boat but nothing more." **She said smiling.

"**Why did you quit diving?"** I asked curiously.

"**I didn't get along with sharks; they don't have a sense of humor." **She said jokingly and I raised an eyebrow. **"I wasn't joking about the life insurance." **She said seriously.

"**Well it's a beautiful place to be eaten in it." **I said looking at the place.

"**I see the glass boat coming." **Adam said.

**"Ok, let's go see under the sea." **She said linking her arm with Adam and I linked my arm with him too.

We got into the glass boat and it was only the four of us, yeah the ken boy came along, we sit around the glass bottom holding the metal borders.

Princess, Adam and I were on side and ken doll was on the other side. The tour began and it was a magnificent view; the colorful coral reefs, the different fish spices and variety of sea creatures. The only bad thing was that the ken doll was the one who was giving us information about those wonderful creatures. but sometimes princess tell us a funny story or a fairytale about fishes and when she do so the ken doll give her a vapid comment that made us want to throw him to sharks but that would be animal abuse.

**"So what do you think?" **she said when we finished and went up to the surface.

**"Wow, this was f**king awesome, I'm out of words." **I said still amazed.

**"Wait until we get into the sea it's more beautiful."** Adam said smiling.

**"So guys, I hope you enjoyed the first part of the tour, the second part will be diving but before we get dressed and get into the water I have some questions." **The ken doll said. **"Is this your first time to dive? Do you have any medical condition that could affect you while diving? Did you see a shark before?"** ken asked.

**"No, no and no."** I said.

**"No, no and yes" **Adam said.

The guy looked at princess waiting for her answer.

**"I won't join you but it's no, no and no anyway. When did you saw shark, Adam?" **princess asked looking at Adam.

**"Australia is ranked the second highest in terms of global shark attacks." **Adam said.

**"Oh that's dangerous, don't ever go diving there." **Princess said worried and shocked.

**"It's okay, there are spots for these attacks and I don't do it a lot either."** Adam said smiling warmly to reassure her.

**"Back to business, about the sharks they rarely seen but if that happened don't panic and stay calm and still and you will be safe." **Ken said paying the attention.

**"If you found the turtles hide and fishes scream, the shark would be probably behind you."** Princess said jokingly but her words were true.

**"So this is it, we are going now to dress our diving suite."** The guy said.

**Me:-**

The boys went to the changing room on the boat and I was glad that I'll get some relief from that shallow boy.

_**I wanna give into my heart **_

_**I wanna give up who I am**_

_**Cause you trampled on my soul**_

_**Cause you don't understand**_

_**You're - shallow**_

_**You're - shallow (x2)**_

_**Look at that shallow boy**_

A melody from one of _**"boy meets world"**_'s episodes step into my head and it made me smile.

**"What's funny?"** Darren said standing in front of me in a short diving suit.

I looked at him from head to toe and thank god that I was wearing my sunglasses so he couldn't see what I was looking at. A million of comments ran throw my head.

**"Enjoying the view?"** Darren asked pointing to himself.

**"Oh my god, he thinks that I'm checking him out." **I was embarrassed but I cannot make him see that.

**"What?" **I made myself as if I was in deep thoughts and didn't hear him.

**"Nothing" **he said chuckling and it made me confused. Does he find out that I was lying?

**"What's funny?"** I asked curiously.

**"Well that's funny, this was my question for you a moment ago while you were smiling and blushing to your own thoughts."** Darren said smiling. I screamed in relief inside and I tried to find a cause to convince him.

**"I just remembered something from an old series I was watching on Disney when I was little, **_**'boy meets world'**_**, do you knew it?" **I said kind of truth.

**"Yeah, it was a good series but why that made blush?" **he asked smiling.

**"Well, when I was young watching the show I had a crush on Rider Strong's character **_**'Shawn'**_**." **I said forcing a blush and he giggled amused.

Adam and the shallow boy got out the room dressed up in diving suits.

**"Will you wait for us here?" **Darren asked as they were putting on the oxygen's tank on their backs.

**"No I'll get back to the beach to meet you there." **I said smiling.

**"Too bad you won't come; I wanted to make my swimming buddy. You know we would make a great couple." **The shallow boy said winking at me.

**"The b***h is flirting with me, he is so out of line." **I said to myself feeling the anger raise in my body, Adam notice it and tighten his hold on my arm.

**"Oh, I feel kind of dizzy. Oh, I'm afraid I'm going to fall." **Darren said faking illness it was too obvious but Adam and I couldn't figure why he do so.

**"Watch out." **Darren shouted when he pushed shallow boy out off the boat and into the water. As soon as he dropped into the water we burst in laughter, then I found Darren putting his arm on my shoulder I looked at him surprised.

**"Oh, sorry"** Darren said removing his arm and looking down.

Shallow boy got back on deck then when they were ready to jump off; I hugged Adam and told him to take care of himself and Darren.

When I got to the beach, I toke my car and drove to a near supermarket to buy some snacks because I know swimming make people hungry.

I got back to the beach and they weren't here yet but they will come soon. I grabbed the mattress pad I bought and placed on the floor then I put plastic dishes. I grabbed the box of grapes and put the apples, the bananas in the dishes.

**"Here you are, we searched for you then Adam said that he had a clue of where you could be." **Darren said and you turned to him and he could see the food and the dishes. **"Are we having a picnic?" **Darren asked amused, he came and sat next to me.

**"Do you like it?"** I asked hopefully.

**"Is that the food? I'm starving." **Darren pouted.

**"Fruits are a healthy snack." **I said smiling.

**"You sound like my mom."** Darren said annoyed.

Adam came and sat next to me too.

**"Oh, grapes" **Adam said once he sat down. **"So where are the peanut butter's sandwiches?"** Adam asked eating some grapes.

**"I bought a grilled cheese and turkey sandwich instead, any objection?"** you said grabbing the sandwiches from your grocery's bag.

**"Now you're talking, that's real food." **Darren said excited taking his sandwich.

We ate happily talking about different things in life as if Adam and I were Darren's old friends.

**"You know an apple could do a lot of things." **Adam said holding his apple in his hand.

**"Yeah it was the forbidding fruit that made Adam and eve out of heaven."** I said smiling.

**"It made Newton discover gravity and made Steve Jobs earn so much money."** Darren said smiling.

**"It said that an apple a day keep the doctor away." **Adam said smiling and then the three of us laugh because this what moms normally say.

**"But the most important that apples can be a great juice for people to enjoy it." **I said grabbing Darren's favorite juice from the bag.

**"You still remember." **Darren said in excitement.

**"I couldn't forget a deal."** I said looking to Darren and we had an eye contact, which I rarely do with anyone beside close friends (Adam & Sarah) or family members but Darren was always the exception, then he pick up a banana.

**"So If I hold a banana and asked about will you give Adam a banana's juice."** Darren said chuckling.

**"Actually I have something related to bananas but it's a yoghurt drink, it's my guilty pleasure drink." **You said grabbing my yoghurt drink's package.

**"Don't touch it, you too Adam." **I said hitting Darren on his hand when he tried to take a bottle from the package and glared at him as well as I did to Adam. **"Pack all the garbage to throw and I'll take these things back to the car."** I ordered both of them.

**"Yes, ma'am" **They said together.

We put everything in its place and ride our car to get back to the hotel I turned on the radio. A song started to play so I turn the volume up.

**"Blaine, your song is playing."** I said teasingly because it was _**Katy Perry's song "teenage dream"**_.

_**You make me feel  
like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream,  
the way you turn me on.  
I can't sleep  
let's run away and  
don't ever look back,  
don't ever look back.**_

_**My heart stops**_  
_**when you look at me,**_  
_**Just one touch**_  
_**now baby I believe**_  
_**this is real.**_  
_**So take a chance and**_  
_**don't ever look back,**_  
_**don't ever look back**_

Darren started singing along then we joined him, it was odd for me to hear the song from Katy because I used to hear the glee's version of the song. Then there was a song I didn't know who are the singers are but as soon as the song started, he started screaming and dancing in his seat.

_**Get the girl back; get the girl back, back on your side**_

_**Get the girl back, get the girl back, you've got to, got to**_

_**Get the girl back; get the girl back, back on your side**_

'_**Cause it's, it's**_

_**It's about time, oh**_

_**It's about time (Ooh oh no, ooh oh no)**_

_**Get the girl back; get the girl back, back on your side (x3)**_

_**Get the girl back; you've got to get the girl back**_

In the part Darren was singing, clapping and dancing crazy in his chair, he was enjoying himself.

**"Wow" **Darren said after the song finished. Adam and I exchanged looks.

**"Darren, who were sing that song?"** I collect my nerve to ask this question.

**"Are you kidding me? You don't know Hanson."** He said surprised.

**"I guess that I heard this name before." **I said trying not to be the girl that live in a cave and didn't know who Hanson is.

**"They are legends, like Michael Jackson they started singing since they were kids and made a great success." **Darren said excited, he was _**'fangirling'**_.

"**I liked that song maybe I could search for their songs." **I said parking the car in the hotel's parking lot.

"**Okay guys we will have lunch then we need to take some good rest because we will be awake until the next morning." **I said when we were at the restaurant, they looked at me surprised. "Trust me it, will worth it." I said smiling.

"**What will we do until next morning?"** Darren said.

"**Well, it will be a breathtaking surprise."** I said smiling mysteriously.


	12. life is a climb but the view is great

**hi,**

**first of all i'm so sorry for the long time that you waited for that update. it was the finals exams that kept me away from writing. i still have 3 exams left but it just a 10 days and i'll finish and be ready for summer which means more updates **

**second thing is while i was studying my mind kept thinking of new fanfic, so there are two fanfics are already there _"say" _, _"infinity" _go check them and tell me your opinions **

**the last thing i hope you enjoy this chapter as much i did when i wrote it.**

* * *

**Darren:-**

We went to our rooms after we finished the lunch but I wasn't too tired to sleep this early and what Adam told me still running into my head and make it so hard to sleep. I pick up the unfinished song that was laying on the nightstand next to me.

_**When I saw you standing there**_

_**At the first baby I didn't care**_

_**But when I saw your smile**_

_**When we were in the Nile**_

_**I didn't know what to say**_

_**Why you keep pushing me away**_

_**It's not like I want too much**_

_**I'm not asking for a kiss or a touch**_

_**Baby, could you let me in**_

_**I wanna try again **_

_**Baby open the door**_

_**I wanna know you more**_

**"Why Adam told me that this song won't finish soon and what I want is too hard to get?"** I said to myself then I grabbed my phone and dialed Adam's number.

**"Hi Darren"**

**"Hi, did I wake you up or something?"**

**"No not at all, I was playing on my laptop."**

**"Do you mind if I come to you? I want to finish what we talk about."**

**"You are welcomed at any time."**

**"Oh thank you, I'll come right away."**

**"I guess I have to go put some decent cloth on, see you buddy."**

**"See you."**

I walked out of my room and I went to Adam's, I was little nervous when I was at his door but it was too late to hesitate.

**"Hey, c'mon" **Adam said when he opened the door.

**"I'm sorry for disturb you."** I said getting into the room.

**"It's cool man, I was starting to get bored."** He said sitting on his bed and pointing to me to sit as well.

**"That's good, not the boredom part but that I wasn't disturbing you."** I stuttered like an Idiot, I was nervous because after all, he is still her brother and it wasn't comfortable to talk to him about what I feel for her.

**"Why are you nervous? I don't bite. I'll start, sorry that I glanced at something private to you I didn't mean it, I don't dig in people things but it was in front of me and the word 'Nile' caught my attention."** Adam said apologetically.

**"It's okay, I trust you but I want to know your fully opinion about it."**

**"You could write much better"** he chuckled,** "and this song won't be finished happily."**

**"And why is that?"**

**"Because she won't open the door especially now, she is going through hard times and I don't want her to suffer, tell me Darren if you became friends will you stay here with her?" **

**"As much as I love to do so, but I've to get back to my work and family."**

**"And that's the point and she couldn't handle more goodbyes."**

**"More goodbyes? Who else is saying goodbye?"**

**"Her brothers and sister when they got married and left her all alone getting busy with their new life, Sarah will when she gets married this month. I said it when I left her here and went to Australia and I will say it again when my vacation finish."** Adam said with a sad tone,** "I still can't forget when I told her that I'll take college in Australia not here, I was an as* and told her after I was already there. She spent two days without eating only drinking water until she fainted and had to go to the hospital. And since then everything has changed." **Adam said annoyed from what he did to her, it was rough thing.

**"Man, you broke her heart, you two are like twins it's hard to be separated."** I said and Adam was looking down.

**"I know, and that why she won't open up to someone, it's been more than four years now but she still feeling rejected from the people around her."**

**"What about her brothers? I thought they were pretty close to each other."**

**"They are, you know all her life she was the main interest in their lives but now they have their own families which make them abounded her a little bit and that affects her badly."**

**"But I won't do that; I'll try my best to be there for her even if we were miles apart."**

**"Can I ask you something?"** Adam said and I nodded,** "why you want her to open up with you that bad?"**

**"Because she is an amazing person that is rare to find someone like her, with her it is easy to be myself and I know she won't judge me as a celebrity because she doesn't act with me like that." **I released a sigh, **"her personality is wonderful, the way she speaks, the way she blush whenever I tell her something good about her and I just want to get to know her more."** I was looking blankly then I realized that I poured my heart out in front of her brother.** "Sh**"**

**"Wow, you noticed all these things in one week, I'm afraid that you're falling for her."** He said smirking.

**"Me! No, no not at all, I just feel that we could be good friends nothing more nothing less."** I said in stupid defense tone that could tell that could tell that I'm lying.

**"Yeah where were my mind, you apparently want to be a "friend" with her."** He said sarcastically,** "but be careful Friend that I'm still here to watch over her, so if you hurt her I won't hesitate punishing you right in the face Mr. Celebrity."** He said in mocking tone. However, I know that he was serious.

**Me:-**

At 7 pm, I wake up from forced sleep because I know that I won't get a chance to sleep tonight, I tried to call Darren to check up on him but he didn't pick up the phone.

**"Maybe he's still asleep."** I said to myself then I called Adam.

**"You are finally awake."** Adam said but there was a noise surrounding him.

**"What that noise? Where are you?"**

**"I'm in my room and…" **then he went to talking to someone else** "hey this is not fair you know I'm on the phone." **Then he got back on the phone,** "sorry"**

**"Do you have someone else with you?" **

**"Yeah Darren and I are playing video games."** Adam said and I was a little shocked especially that Darren didn't like the idea of Adam being here with us.

**"Is that her?"** I heard Darren voice in the background, **"yeah"** Adam said to Darren then there was noise coming from there.

**"Give me the phone…. She can call you after we finish talking."** I heard Adam shouting, then a sound of door closing.

**"Hey"** Darren said, did he steal the phone from Adam to talk to me?

**"Why you didn't answer your phone when I called you?"**

**"Damn, I forgot it in my room. Sorry babe."**

**"It's okay, what are you doing in Adam's room anyway?"**

**"Um… I'm playing video games with him?"** he said in question tone, _note to myself: Darren is a terrible lair just like me._

**"Okay, have fun guys but not too much because you will need this energy."**

**"C'mon we were diving today, give us a break."** He whined.

**"Trust me you will love it, it will worth." **

**"Fine, if you want to."** He said and I felt like a bad person, they probably need a break and I'm forcing them to do that.

**"I could think of something else to not wear you out."** I said apologetically.

**"No, it's okay I know that it will be worthwhile because you planned it to be."** He said sweetly which made my heart swell.

**"Thank you"** I said shyly.

**"You're blushing right now; I wish I could see it."** He said chuckling.

**"Well, you made me blush more."** I said more shyly. He really knows how to make me blush.

**"Why don't come and hang out with us?"**

**"I'd love to, but I have to make sure that everything going to be fine and there is something I want to tell you."**

**"What?"**

**"We won't be alone this time, we will be in group with other tourists, is that okay with you."**

**"Yeah, sure I told you before that I'm a regular person so it's okay to be in a regular group."**

We said our goodbyes and I headed to the shower to get ready for putting the final touch at tonight journey.

At 11 pm, we head to the region of St. Catherine, which includes Egypt's highest peaks – St. Catherine Mountain and Moses Mountain among other mountains in the area. St. Catherine Mountain is the highest peak in Egypt.

The drive from the hotel took us approximately 3 hours 30 minutes from Sharm el Sheikh; we spend it singing in the bus we were in along with other tourists. After a short break for tea, coffee and eating some snacks, we headed towards the tip of Mount Moussa known as the Moses Mountain. We had two options to go up the mountain to witness the spectacular sunrise – the pilgrim route which means climbing 3750 steps, the route taken by the pious monks. That would be a short but difficult ascent. The second route would be one where we would have to walk for about 2 hours before ascending 750 steps. In case of the second option, one can also take a camel ride and then climb the Mount.

It was an adventure that I was looking forward to – especially climbing the Mount in pitch darkness. We started walking while it was completely dark and we could see the sky scattered with twinkling stars. It seemed as if we were heading towards heaven and we were also lucky to spot a few shooting stars on our way up.

**"Oh shooting star, make a wish guys."** I said excited.

**"I wish to get back alive."** Adam said from behind me, **"what your wish Darren?"** Adam asked and received a glare from Darren.

**"Peace around the world"** he said smiling.

We laughed a little then continue climbing.

**Darren:-**

The terrain was uneven and it was not too easy to walk in total darkness although we had a torch to find our way. There were camels on either side of the narrow route and therefore after a 30-minute walk we decided to cover the rest of the journey on camel back. In about 90 more minutes, we reached the base of the mountain. Here, we had to get off the camel and climb 750 steps. As we neared the top of the mountain, we could feel the chill despite it being the peak of summer & fairly warm at the base of the mountain. From the time we started the ascent, it took us a little over 3 hours to reach up to the top. We were well aware that the climb down would take around the same time, as the path was uneven. The summit of the mountain has a mosque and a Greek Orthodox chapel, which was constructed over the ruins of a 16th century church: neither of these is open to the public. The chapel supposedly encloses the rock from which God made the Tablets of Law – the pieces of special stones on which the Ten Commandments were inscribed. At the summit, there is also the "Moses' cave" where Moses is supposed to have waited to receive the Ten Commandments. It was amazing to see people who had made it up the mountain waiting eagerly to see the spectacular sunrise! The much-awaited sunrise finally happened and gradually one could see the sun light up the entire area of the Mount Sinai region.

**"Guys, you can breathe now."** Princess said smiling, because we were holding our breath when we were watching the sunrise.

**"It's a breathtaking view; you both are so lucky that this is your country."**

**"She is the only one who is lucky, 'cause I'm not an Egyptian."** Adam said still looking at the view but I was shocked.

**"Being my foster brother doesn't give him the nationality, he stills an Australian."** Princess said.

**"Could I ask you guys a question?"** I said and they nodded, **"how did you become brothers?"** They looked at each other smiling.

**"Do you want to tell the story or do I?"** Princess said to Adam.

**"Let's do it together."** Adam said.

**"When My father was a young man he traveled to Australia to work there and he met up with Adam's father."** Princess said.

**"They work together for nearly five years then her dad decided that he want to get back to his country and work here."** Adam said.

**"My dad was already married at that time and he had my two big brothers."** Princess added.

**"After ten years my dad wanted to pay a visit to his old friend because he had good news he wanted to share it with him."** Adam said, it was kind of weird how they telling me the story like they were rehearsing it before.

**"So when he came to Egypt, he came with a new wife, a new name and a new religion."** Princess said and I gave her a questioning look.

**"He became a Muslim and he married a Muslim woman which was pregnant when he came to Egypt."** Adam said smiling.

**"At that time my dad was searching for a new place to live in because our family was getting bigger especially that my mom was pregnant too." **

**"So they decided to have to houses next to each other because Adam's father saw it would be better if his wife gave birth here."** Adam said then there was a moment of silence.

"**When it was the time for us to come to life, we came together at the same time." **Princess took Adam's hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"**But unfortunately my mom lost a lot of blood and passed away, it was hard for my dad to get back to Australia with a new born and raise him on his own."** Adam said sadly and princess put an arm around him to reassure him.

"**So my parents took him and we were raised together, his dad always comes for a visit until Adam decided that it's time for him to go back to Australia and live there." **She said and I smiled because she still mad because he left her.

"**You are always welcome to visit."** Adam said smiling at her.

"**Someday dude, someday"** she said linking her arm with him.

"**This includes you too Darren, bring your friends as well and don't worry I have a big house."** Adam said friendly.

"**Thanks man."** I said embarrassed by how friendly they were. It was a beautiful moment.

"**Let's go we have some places to visit."** Princess said getting up from the ground, I followed her and Adam was behind us.

"**May I tell you that you looked cute when you embarrassed, you should be like that more often."** Princess said with a low voice then she left me surprised.

Thereafter, we commenced our descent. On the way, we had the opportunity to take a few pictures of the area and it was amazing to see the energy and pace at which the Bedouins went about climbing and descending Mount Moussa. On our descent, we headed in the direction of the Monastery of St. Catherine, which stands in the heart of the Sinai Desert and has been there for over 1400 years from the time it was constructed way back in the 6th Century. The Monastery, which was built during the Justinian era, has never been conquered, damaged or destroyed and has become an image of a sacred Biblical Site where the symbolic meaning of the events of the Old Testament is illuminated and interpreted in the worship of Jesus Christ and Virgin Mary. Princess had a very interesting story to tell us about the Monastery.

"**During the first century when the Christians were persecuted by the Roman Empire they came to take refuge here and they hid from the barbarian Bedouins who were living in the area. Helena, the mother of the Emperor Constantine, the first Roman Emperor, seeing the plight of the poor monks of the area decided to build a chapel for them around the Burning Bush of Moses. A tower was built around it to protect them from the Bedouins. After two centuries Emperor Justinian sent his engineers to build a fortress around the Monastery as the tower wasn't good enough to protect the monks. The fortress wasn't that big, so over the years the area around the chapel was enlarged. At that time there were holes in the wall to put hot oil on the Bedouins who came to attack the monks."** Princess said, as we entered the Monastery we were told how the Monastery got its name. **"St Catherine was born as Dorothea in Alexandria in 294 AD and she was educated in a pagan school. She was well educated and a beautiful daughter in an aristocratic family. At the age of nine she wanted to find out who God was and it was when she was 12 years old that she met a Syrian monk who told her about Jesus Christ. She later converted to Christianity and was baptized as Catherine.**

**During the persecution of Christians in the reign of Maxims in the early 4th Century, she confessed her faith in Jesus Christ and publicly accused the Emperor of sacrificing idols. 50 Wise men brought from all over the Empire tried in vain to dissuade her. On the contrary she persuaded them to convert and believe in Jesus and she succeeded in converting members of the Emperor's family and of the Roman aristocracy to Christianity. This led to her execution after which her body vanished and it is believed that angels transported it to the peak of the highest mountain in Sinai which is now known as Mount Catherine."** She continued, **"About 3 centuries later, guided by a dream, monks of the Monastery already erected by Justinian found her body, brought it down from the mountain and placed it in a golden casket in the Church. The sweet fragrance of her sacred remains – exists till today, as a continuously happening miracle! The story of her martyrdom was carried to the West by the Crusaders."**

"**How do you know about these stories?"** I asked amazed.

"**I'm a history geek."** She said smiling.

By the time we finished our visit of the Monastery it was around 10 am and we headed back to the bus to get back to Sharm el Sheikh.

On the way princess was called by the main tour guide so Adam and I were alone.

"**No need to thank me for what I did today."** Adam said suddenly.

"**What?"** I asked.

"**Didn't you see how she loosens a little today?" **Adam said.

"**Oh yeah thanks man"** I said looking at him then get back to look at her. I still can't believe what she said to me before; the word _"cute"_ from her is different.

"**Could you stop looking at her like that? I'm still here and it does irritate me."** Adam said annoyed.

"**Sorry"** I said looking down; I pulled my phone to look at the photos we took together.

* * *

**photos of the sunrise**

.

.

.


	13. I wouldn't change a thing

**first of all, i'm so sorry for the late update, i was so busy in the vacation more than exam days and i was having writer block.**

**second of all, i'm so sorry for not being able to update for a month, the month of fasting is going to start tomorrow so i won't be able to write.**

**third of all, i'm so sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than the rest but i'll try make up to you guys next time.**

**finally, i hope you accept my three apologies and to enjoy this chapter. see you next month :) **

* * *

**Me:-**

When I got back to my seat on the bus I found Darren is sleeping on Adam's shoulder and Adam is sleeping on Darren's head, I smiled looking at them and decide to get some sleep as well, so I put my head on Adam's shoulder as well going to cloud nine.

**Darren:-**

**"What is that wonderful smell?"** This was the first question that came to my mind when I started to wake up. I opened my eyes to see her beautiful face; her face was close to me, close enough to smell her hair shampoo it smells like fruits. She looked like sleeping beauty and just wanted to touch her cheek or kiss her lips. Then I realized that we still on the bus and we were sleeping on Adam's shoulders. So all that I did was watching her while sleeping, I know it is creepy but I wouldn't mind if I wake up every day next to her.

After a while, my phone start to buzz, I looked at the ID and it was my manager Ricky.

**"Hey rick, what's up man?"** I said with low voice not to wake up Adam and princess.

**"It's all good, how's your vacation going?"**

**"It's f**king genuine"**

**"Good, why are you speaking with hush tone?"**

**"There are people sleeping in here."**

**"Did you hook up with someone there?"** He said frustrated.

**"What! No, no" **my voice with a little loud but thank god it didn't wake them up, **"what kind of guy you think I am?"** I said feeling offended but I know he was only joking.

**"Anyway, I wanted you to do a live chat to promote your new movie plus you already promised the fans."**

**"Okay I'll as soon as I get back to Cairo."**

**"No, I want you to do it tomorrow. Is there a problem with that? You know faster is better."**

**"I don't know, I'll ask and tell you."**

**"Ok, send me the details when you have it."**

**"Go to sleep it's late in LA"**

**"Okay buddy, have fun."**

**"I will bye"**

**"Bye"**

I ended up the call and I looked back at my friends they were still asleep so I get back to my previous place on Adam's shoulder and get back to sleep.

**"Dare, dare wake up"** a sweet voice was calling my name and a hand was shaking my arm.

I opened my eyes and she was there smiling at me.

**"Wake up it's time for breakfast."** She said.

I took her hand that was on my arm and I kissed her palm **"Good morning"** I said smiling fondly. I released her hand, starched my body and realized that we were alone at the bus even Adam wasn't here.

**"Where's Adam?"** I asked her while looking at my phone, she answered after a while.

**"He wanted to go to the bathroom so he couldn't wait for you to wake up and now he is waiting for us at the restaurant."** Princess said slowly.

I stood up so I was in her eye level but she wasn't looking at me, because she was looking for her bag and didn't say anything else. Therefore, I went to the door.

**"Ouch"** I said whining in pain because I had been hit on my back,** "why?"** I said complaining.

**"You know exactly why, which part of 'don't touch me' you don't understand?"**

**"The part that allowed you to touch me and I'm not allowed to do the same."** I said seriously but actually, I was joking.

**"When I touched you?"**

**"When you wake me up with your sweet voice you touched my arm and my heart."** I said looking directly in her green eyes and her face turned from angry to shyly surprised,** "I'm sorry but I'm not used to wake up to see beautiful princess in front of me.**"

**"You know what maybe I should tell Adam about that to see how you will sweet-talking to him when he punch your Hollywood face."** She said and turned to get off the bus.

**"Hey wait"** I grabbed her arm to stop her she stopped and looked at my hand that was squeezing her arm, **"uh um sorry, are you really that mad?"** I asked her.

**"Just don't do it again"** She said smiling, **"let's go Adam is waiting for us." **

**"What took you guys that long?"** Adam said when he saw us.

**"He is a heavy sleeper."** Princess said grabbing a chair to sit down but before she did, I pulled the chair for her, which earned a smile from her.

**"Yeah, I know my arm still hurt from his head."** Adam said rubbing his arm.

**"Oh sorry man..."** I said but Adam cut me.

**"It's okay I was joking, but just don't do it again."** Princess and I looked at each other and giggled.

**"Is there something I'm not aware of?"** Adam said.

**"I was just telling him that when we were at the bus."** Princess said smiling.

**"We are like twins so you'd better get used to it."** Adam said smiling.

**"Did you order the breakfast?" **princess said.

**"Yeah I ordered for you two as well."** Adam said.

**"Oh, guys could we do a live chat from here?"**

**"What?"** princess said.

**"My manager talked to me earlier today and he wants me to do a live chat to promote the new movie."**

**"We can do it in Cairo."** Adam said.

**"Well the problem is that he wants it to be tomorrow."**

**"Which means tomorrow dawn, this going to be fun? So guys we have two options; first: to sleep early and wake up at dawn, second: to wake until dawn then sleep 'til next day afternoon."** Princess said excited.

**"Second option for sure"** Adam said then they looked at me.

**"Count me in"** I said happily as well.

At that moment, the waiter brought the food.

**"I think I know what we're going to do today."** Princess said.

**"We will sleep."** Adam exclaimed.

**"Don't be such a lazy panda."** Princess said.

**"Please, don't tell me that we're going to fight with sharks or does a bungee jump."** I said whining because I was really tired.

**"Hey, these are great ideas but unfortunately we won't do that, we will have a day off, we are going to spa."**

**"Yes finally."** Adam said doing a happy fist in the air.

**Me:-**

We finished breakfast and went back to the bus but this time I could not sleep, because I was thinking about what Darren did today. This might be in his country not a big deal but here it's a sign for affection and love.

_**"Oh no, what are you thinking? This is impossible. You have to stop over thinking things because it'll make it complicated more than it already is." **_

Adam decided that he wouldn't sit in the middle so Darren and I were sitting next to each other which were a little uncomfortable.

"**You have twitter?"** Darren said surprised.

"**Sure, I don't leave in a cave even people who lives there have twitter account."** I said giggling.

"**Then give it to me, I'll follow you."** He said.

"**What? Are you out of your mind?"** I said shocked.

"**Why?"**

"**Because Sarah will find out that we know each other."**

"**Well, we kind of knowing each other, we hung out and went to the movies."**

"**Still" **

"**Fine"** he said huffing, and then there was an uncomfortable silence.

"**Are you following me?"** Darren asked suddenly.

"**I guess if we weren't in that century that would be a really weird question."** I said laughing, **"Yes, I follow you."**

"**Then check out my last tweet."**

I opened the twitter application and I saw his tweet: _**"what a beautiful morning with my new friends' #IWantToWakeUpEverydayLikeThat ;)"**_ and there was a photo of the sunrise.

"**By the way I really like to wake up to your face."** He said looking into my eyes with a lovely smile; I glanced at Adam to make sure that he's sleeping because I know he won't like it.

We spent the rest of the way talking and laughing, he is really nice person and he proves that to me every day. We arrived to the hotel and we headed to our rooms to get some rest from that long day we had and to be ready to another long day.

_**"Sun is shining; the weather is sweet, yeah**_

_**Make you wanna move your dancing feet now**_

_**To the rescue, here I am**_

_**Want you to know, y'all, can you understand?" **_my alarm sung to wake me up, I smiled when I glanced at the window because it was dark now, the clock in my phone said it was 18:00, I slept nearly 5 hours.

**"Hello"** Adam said sleepy.

**"Wake up lazy busy."** I said and he sighed.

**"What do you want woman? Let me sleep for a while."** He whined.

**"You will miss the spa and I heard that there are pretty girls down there."** You said teasingly.

**"Fine, give me half hour to get ready."** He said defeated.

**"Okay, see ya."**

I ended up the call and dialed Darren's number.

**"I was waiting for your wake up call."** Darren said smiling.

**"But you're awake already."**

**"My eyes were closed that counts, right?" **

**"I guess"** I said with my heart beating fast lately my heart do that a lot, **"well, get ready for the spa."**

**"What to wear?"**

**"Anything comfy, oh right, did you send the details to your manager?"**

**"Yeah, he will talk to me when he wakes up?"**

**"Alright then"**

**"What are we going to do after the spa?"**

**"I don't know yet but I'll think of something fun."**

**"Being with you is always fun."**

**"Enough chitchat, I've to get ready myself."**

**"Okay, see ya princess."**

**"See ya prince charming."**

I took a shower and put on purple blouse, grey pants and floral headscarf and I was ready to go.

**"Look who is wearing girls' clothes?"** Adam said teasingly when he saw me in the hotel lobby.

**"Shut up"** I said hitting him on his arm with my bag.

"**Wait, what do you mean?"** Darren asked curiously. But before Adam begins to speak, my hand was over his mouth so he couldn't say anything. Adam tried to remove my hand but it went to vain.

"**Ouch"** I said removing my hand because Adam wanted to bite it, **"who are you? A Cannibal?" **Darren cracked up in laughing.

"**Guys, you act like a five-old kid."** Darren said still laughing.

"**Adam, seriously don't say anything."** I said kind of annoyed.

"**Fine, my lips are closed but I know he will find out later."** Adam said glancing to me then to Darren who was raising his eyebrows.

**"Curiosity killed the cat but, satisfaction brought it back"** I said to them while we were in front of the spa, **"I guess you two can count on yourselves here while I have some 'me' time."**

"**Okay sis, let's go Darren."** Adam said and we went separated ways.

**Darren:-**

"**Hi, I'm Adam."** Adam said to the lady that was on the spa receptionist which smiled widely.

"**Oh Mr. Adam and Mr. Darren, we were waiting for you."** The lady said smiling widely, **"we had been told to give you special treatment."** She said giving us keys.

"**Where are the lockers?"** Adam asked.

"**They are on the left."** The lady said.

We took the keys and we went to our lockers to get the robe and the slippers but when we opened them we found a rose and a note.

"**Sorry if I made you tired that's my way to make it up to you, enjoy your spa."** Adam read his note loudly.

"**Thanks for today I never had that much of fun and I went to these places plenty of time, but now I have the amazing memories in that place. I hope you had a good time too, enjoy your spa."** I read the silently.

"**What she wrote to you?"** Adam asked.

"**The same"** I lied.

Princess was right, we needed to relax and have a great massage session, Adam tried to flirt with the massager but it was epic fail, I shed some tears from laughing.

"**Man, I'm so relaxed that I feel that I could sleep standing."** Adam said when we got out from the spa and we were waiting for princess to come out.

"**No, we should do something fun. I'm not tired anymore."** I said.

"**Me neither."** Princess said from behind, I turned to see her with unknown lady.

"**Hi"** I said to the lady smiling.

"**Oh, silly me I didn't introduce my new friend."** She said smiling, **"this is Tamara she is Russian, Tamara, this is my brother Adam and this is my friend Darren." **Princess introduced us and when "my friend" left her mouth I was over the moon.

"**Hi Tamara, nice to meet you"** I said shaking hand with her.

"**So Tamara said there's a beach party will be held at midnight, what you guys think?"** princess said.

"**It will be fun; the view is spectacular at night."** Tamara said in a Russian accent.

"**Cool, I'm in."** I said and looked to Adam to see what his opinion and he nodded.

"**I told you that they will come."** Princess said to Tamara.

"**Good, I guess I'll see again there."** Tamara said and waved to us goodbye.

"**She is a lovely girl, so did enjoy the spa?"** you princess said smiling.

"**Sure, it was needed."** I said smiling, **"thank you princess"** she blushed then she looked at Adam waiting for his answer.

"**It was good."** He said yawning which made me and princess laugh at him.

"**You're such a lazy a*s."** princess said hitting Adam's on his arms and I looked at her surprised.

"**I really should stop sitting with you Darren; you affected my language."** She said chuckling.

We went to the restaurant to have dinner. During the dinner I noticed that princess was acting more comfortable with me, we were talking with each other most of time luckily Adam was half asleep.

"**We still have two hours until the party, so what we will do?"** Adam said sleepy.

"**For me I have to call my mom because I didn't call her today and call my sister to find out if her baby is a boy or girl."**

"**Wow, she is on her fifth month already. Man, the time flies I feel like it was yesterday when she called me to tell me that she is pregnant."** Adam said.

"**For me I feel like it was yesterday when she told me that she has a crush on someone at her work."** Princess said sadly, **"see you in the hall after two hours." **She excused herself before crying.

I finish the dinner and went to my room; I picked up the guitar and started to work on something.


End file.
